<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prison Escape by LittlemoandHetiansgo2shipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553767">Prison Escape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlemoandHetiansgo2shipper/pseuds/LittlemoandHetiansgo2shipper'>LittlemoandHetiansgo2shipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal, Brother Qiu and He Cheng did the dirty, Chapter 27 for sex, Character Development, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Groping, HE TIAN LOVES MO’S ASS, He Tian is a pervert, I don’t know if I should write smut just let me know if I should :), I update frequently cause I have nothing else to do in life, Kissing, Lemon, M/M, MO AND HE TIAN HAVE SEX, Mo is mean, Sex, Sexual Assault, Side relationship: Brother Qiu and He Cheng, Smut, Swearing, They have now officially made out, Tongue kiss, Well almost blowjob :/, ahhhh, blowjob, don’t worry he tian and mo will warm up to eachother, make out, maybe future smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlemoandHetiansgo2shipper/pseuds/LittlemoandHetiansgo2shipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“IT WAS YOUR IDEA TO DIG WITH SPOONS IN THE FIRST PLACE!”</p><p>“And your the one who was too fucking loud, screaming at me. I only want you to be screaming at me when I plunge into you in the bed.” He Tian was now breathing right on Mo’s neck.</p><p>Mo was too flustered to say anything.</p><p>He Tian’s fingers were intruding under Mo’s shirt, rubbing it gently. He decided to lift Mo’s shirt up.</p><p>“Hey-hey, what the hell are you doing?” Mo said it calmer than he wanted to.</p><p>“Fuck. I was just admiring this sexy mark I gave you the other night. I would love to make those all over you.” He Tian’s thumb brushes over the hickey that was made.</p><p>He Tian snakes his head to Mo’s face, inching his mouth closer to Mo’s.</p><p>Mo couldn’t help but look down at He Tian’s lips, and before he knew it, he was leaning in too.</p><p>BAM.</p><p> </p><p>Or</p><p>Mo has gotten thrown in prison for Jian yi’s mistake, and his cell is stuck next to an annoying bitch perv that gets on his nerve. Once he gets to know the gorilla next to him, he has to deal with him every day. Will he try to escape prison or put up with the gorillas tactics?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>He Tian &amp; Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meeting the Gorilla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hahaha idk what I’m doing but this has offensive terms in it such as f*ggot. But yea I love Mo and He Tian so yea:) </p><p>And I know your gonna hate He Tian because he’s really touchy without consent but trust me it’ll get better and that’s kinda how he is in the manhua  ok bye.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yikes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck.” </p>
<p>Mo is sitting on the cold floor in his cell for the first time in his life. He shouldn’t have gotten caught if it wasn’t for stupid bitch Jian. They could’ve gotten away with the deal, but Jian had been late with the getaway car, and Mo was stuck running from the cops. He got caught in the next 5 minutes of running, and thrown into prison.</p>
<p>Mo’s cell was stuck next to a gorilla, and on the other side a psychotic bitch that probably would haunt him in his nightmares. </p>
<p>After a few hours of reflecting on his situation, he decided to go to sleep. He’s got nothing else to do, and sleep is his favorite thing to do, so he tried to make himself comfortable. After a few minutes of laying his head down on the hard ass bed, a loud clang came from the gorilla’s cell.</p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up I’m trying to sleep.” Mo said aggravated.</p>
<p>The tall man beside him didn’t say a word just stood and stared at him through the bar. </p>
<p>Mo didn’t say anything he just closed his eyes again trying to ignore this creep. That’s when a shoe flew off and hit Mo in the head. </p>
<p>he clutched his head, rubbing it gently. </p>
<p>“You fuckin dumbass! What’s your deal bitch?” </p>
<p>He’s still staring at Mo without a sound, one shoe on his foot. </p>
<p>“What the fuck you want? a blowjob or some shit?” </p>
<p>“That would be nice.” The voice of the gorilla finally spoke, and it was deep and crisp followed by a soft laugh.</p>
<p>“Pervert, I’m fucking straight anyway, bitch.” Mo returned. </p>
<p>“What’s your name?” The man said. </p>
<p>“Your Momma’s Dick. Now leave me the fuck alone.” </p>
<p>Suddenly a bright light shone in the gorilla's cell, revealing his face features. He was rather an attractive man, sharp chin, big smile, very light green eyes and thick dark eyebrows. He had black shaggy hair, and his figure was built. </p>
<p>Mo had been distracted by the man's appearance that he didn’t realize the light was coming from a screaming officer’s flashlight, telling them to shut up. </p>
<p>They found both of themselves laying in their raggedy bed, staring at the cell’s ceiling. </p>
<p>“My name’s He Tian, by the way.”</p>
<p>Mo recognized the name He, and he began to think of it. After a few minutes Mo replied with,</p>
<p>“Didn’t ask faggot.” </p>
<p>And then they both went to sleep. </p>
<p>~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ </p>
<p>Mo sat in the lunch hall, laying his head down on the cold tables. He didn’t feel like eating this shit,<br/>
and he was way too tired. </p>
<p>He then felt the bench below him move, suggesting someone had sat beside him. He didn’t bother to look up, he didn’t care who it was. </p>
<p>“Hey Red.” The voice belonged to He Tian. </p>
<p>Mo didn’t say anything, maybe he’d think he was asleep. </p>
<p>“Oh Little Red~.” He sang out. </p>
<p>Mo still was quiet, looking at his lap below him. Did this faggot not get a clue to leave him alone. </p>
<p>Suddenly he saw a hand inch towards his lap, and before he knew, he had yelped. </p>
<p>“WHAT THE FUCK! YOU STUPID DUMBASS CHICKEN DICK.” </p>
<p>Mo covered his dick, and flicked his head towards a grinning He Tian. </p>
<p>“Goodmorning Princess~” </p>
<p>“You're such a bitch! Why would you do something like that? You pervert!”</p>
<p>“Why are you covering your dick? You hard or something, I didn’t do it rough or anything. That moan was pretty sexy.” </p>
<p>“LEAVE ME ALONE YOU DICKHEAD.” </p>
<p>Mo wanted to cry and he didn’t know why. Sure he just got assaulted but he shouldn’t feel emotional when it came to this dumbass. His eyes were swelling a bit, but he kept the tears down. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry princess, didn’t think you would cry.” He Tian laughed. </p>
<p>“I wish I could record your face right-”</p>
<p>And before He Tian knew, his nose was being smashed in by the red head. </p>
<p>“Shit!” He Tian yelped.</p>
<p>Mo ran across the cafeteria only to be caught by one of the guards. His head was swirling and his vision was beginning to blur. He saw a few nurses come to He Tian, and soon after he felt a sharp shock to his body, stunning him from moving. </p>
<p>~~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ </p>
<p>“Stupid animal. next time you’ll be sleeping with the dogs.” The guard punched Mo into the cell hard, and Mo fell back in his cell with a thud. </p>
<p>Mo’s face was straight, but littered with bruises and cuts. Mo had gotten beaten up by the guards as punishment to what he did to He Tian. </p>
<p>Why did they care so much about that gayfer?<br/>
Mo just stayed sitting against his wall in his cell, head dipped in his knees, and mind empty. </p>
<p>“Hey Mo. I’m sorry you had to take those beatings. I wish they wouldn’t touch your pretty face.” He Tian’s voice called out to Mo. </p>
<p>Mo was silent.<br/>
He didn’t want to talk to him anymore because that would lead to more trouble. The guards also had instructed him to not talk to He Tian anymore. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Mo.” He Tian said genuinely.</p>
<p>Shit. How did that bastard know his name? Whatever he was fucking tired of the man’s voice. </p>
<p>He just sat and pouted against the wall until it was time to get up to work. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Mo’s back ached from digging in the dirt for 2 hours. He smelled like shit, and he was starting to get dehydrated. </p>
<p>“This is fucking stupid.” Mo mumbled. </p>
<p>Mo tried to stretch his back, anticipating the crack, but nothing came. He was too tense. Mo contemplated to sit down and just receive a beating from the guards, but God heard his request and it was his time to get a water break. </p>
<p>He sluggishly walked to the water fountain and sat down with a thud. He tried to twist and turn to pop his back but nothing worked. </p>
<p>And now Mo took back that God had heard him, because the Gorilla was now approaching Mo with such confidence. Sweat glistening off his biceps, and his orange jumpsuit halfway unzipped, pooling around his waist. He wore a white wife beater, and his bangs clung to his forehead. </p>
<p>Mo turned his head away from He Tian like a petty teenager girl, hoping he wouldn’t have to interact with him. </p>
<p>“Let me help you with your back, Little Mo~” He Tian said smoothly.</p>
<p>Mo ignored him and got up to get in line for his water. He Tian stood behind him in line. </p>
<p>“Don’t be like that baby. Let me help you.” And He Tian’s hands were now wrapping around Mo’s  chest. He jerked Mo up, earning a loud pop in the process.. </p>
<p>Mo’s back loosened up immediately, and he felt like he could breathe better. His back was now halfway loosened up, feeling the tension still in the bottom half of his back. He Tian tried again but Mo pushed him away hard</p>
<p>“DON'T TOUCH ME BITCH. YOU SMELL LIKE ASS CRACK.” Mo screamed in He Tian’s face. </p>
<p>“A thank you would be nice.” He smiled a charming smile. </p>
<p>A guard walked over to He Tian, scolding him for putting his hands on Mo, and telling him to zip up his uniform. Mo tried not to laugh at the statement “This is prison not a fucking fuckboy photo shoot.” </p>
<p>Mo ignored him the rest of the time, getting his water and getting back to work. He couldn’t wait to take a shower. </p>
<p>~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ </p>
<p>Mo takes back everything he said about the shower. The water was cold as fuck and the soap was covered in body hair and almost gone when it was his turn to shower. Mo wanted to die.</p>
<p>To add on to his frustrations he had to shower with other people. He had a feeling Gorilla would make some kind of pervy appearance, and he was right.</p>
<p>He Tian had kept getting in his space, and Mo knew He Tian kept glancing down at Mo, which is utterly disgusting. </p>
<p>“Can you please get out of my space you stupid bitch. AND STOP LOOKING AT MY ASS!” </p>
<p>“I never even was staring at it.” He Tian said averting his eyes to the sides. </p>
<p>“Good now please move-.” And now Mo had slipped on the hairy soap and had fallen back onto He Tian. </p>
<p>When Mo had fallen, he felt everything. He Tian’s raging boner, rested on Mo’s lower half, and he was now screaming, scrambling to get up. </p>
<p>“YOU FUCKING DICK.” </p>
<p>“I didn’t do anything! You're the one that fell.” </p>
<p>“Yea but your dick is hard as a rock. Pervert!”</p>
<p>“No man could resist that ass. Baby lemme scrub you down.” He Tian said smacking Mo’s ass. </p>
<p>“YOU FUCKING BITCH IM LEAVING.” </p>
<p>“You sure you got everything clean. I could help you?” </p>
<p>Next thing He Tian sees is a piece of hairy soap flying towards his eyes. </p>
<p>He Tian’s eyes began to burn and Mo took that chance to leave. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Mo decided to sit down, back against the bars. He decided to lean against the bars that were on He Tian’s side because the psychotic man was probably gonna stab him if he was anywhere close, and He Tian wasn’t in his cell, thank God. </p>
<p>He began to rub his back against the bar, trying to get the tension in his lower back from digging. He tried and tried, but nothing satisfying came to the surface. He eventually gave up, and fell asleep against the bars. </p>
<p>His back felt so good. Thank God for this dream.<br/>
He was getting his back massaged by a pretty bitch. She kneaded his back softly and slowly, earning a few heavy sighs from Mo. </p>
<p>“This is amazing.” Mo said to the pretty girl. </p>
<p>“I’m glad you like it~” the girl's voice came, but not as a girl's voice. It was that demon’s voice He Tian. </p>
<p>Mo suddenly awoke, feeling hands gently massage his back. Mo was close to turning around and punching him in the head, but he decided to just pretend he was asleep because his back really was aching. </p>
<p>He Tian had tried to fit his hands through the bar, and was exploring Mo’s back, kneading it softly. That’s when his hand slipped under Mo’s shirt, earning a slight sigh from Mo. </p>
<p>It was an accident, the sigh, but it didn’t matter because he was ‘asleep’. Everywhere He Tian’s fingers grazed, it became hot and warm. There was a lot of sexual tension, but Mo wasn’t gonna act on it. He did harass him anyway. </p>
<p>After a few more minutes of kneading, rubbing, and small sighs, Mo began to drift asleep. </p>
<p>That’s when this Chicken Dick had to ruin it. He Tian’s finger had explored too far, scraping his finger over Mo’s nipple, earning a slight yelp and a jerk away from He Tian. </p>
<p>“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!” Mo screamed.</p>
<p>“Shh, the guards will yell at you. I was massaging your back, and by the sounds you were making, sounded like you enjoyed it.” </p>
<p>“Like hell I did. I just had a good dream of a sexy bitch. I was pounding into her.” </p>
<p>“I wish I was her. Although I would like to see what you would look like if I pounded you.” </p>
<p>“Gross bitch. I’m going to bed.” </p>
<p>They both got settled. </p>
<p>“Goodnight Little Mo. Love ya~”</p>
<p>And I don’t know what possessed Mo, maybe it was how his back felt amazing, or how his dick was semi hard but he responded with,<br/>
“Goodnight.” </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Escape Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This ones shorter and I don’t like it as much but it helps set up the plot a little bit. Hope you like it ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I gotta get out of here.” Mo mumbled to himself. </p><p>After a few weeks of getting tormented by He Tian, and eating food that is practically dog shit, Mo decided he was gonna dip.</p><p>He needed to find a way out of here. He needed to contact Jian Yi. He wondered if he was allowed to make phone calls. He was gonna ask. As he thought of an escape plan, the psycho beside him decided to call his name.</p><p>“Hey Mo. I’ve got a knife.” The man chuckled. </p><p>“Uh, great for you.” Mo responded uneasily.</p><p>“You can stab that He Tian guy over there if he’s causing problems. I alway hear you guys screaming at eachother.” </p><p>“I’m good.” Mo said trying to get as far away from the man. </p><p>“I’m She Li. Let me know if you want my knife.”</p><p>“Thanks bud.” Mo said creeped out. </p><p>Mo needs to get out of here.</p><p>Once they got out of the cell to eat lunch he immediately sprinted to one of the guards to ask. That’s when a way too familiar hand grabbed his wrist. </p><p>He turned around and found He Tian looming over him.</p><p>“The fuck you want? Let go of me bitch.” Mo said trying to jerk away.</p><p>“Naw. Anyway where are you off to in such a hurry?” </p><p>“How about uh- none ya fucking business bitch. Get outta my ass, and go bother someone else bitch.”</p><p>“Why are you so vulgar towards me? Your words are so harsh.” He tian asked.</p><p>“Cause I can say what I want bitch. Why are you always bothering the shit out of me? goddamn. I don’t even know a damn thing about you, and you don’t know shit about me.”</p><p>“What can I say, your ass got my attention.” He tian curved his head to look back at Mo’s ass. </p><p>“Stupid pervert. No one wants to hang out with you, your so fucking annoying.” </p><p>“Well what should I do to get you to hang out with me?”</p><p>“Hmmm… I know! Go borrow that one dude ‘She Li’s’ knife and chop your dick off, oh and while you're at it, maybe jump off a cliff, and maybe I’ll start to hang out with you.” </p><p>“Well damn. Could you give me an actual answer please?” </p><p>“FINE. DONT BE A FUCKING PERVERT AND STOP CALLING ME CREEPY ASS NAMES AND MAYBE ACT NORMAL, MAYBE TRY TO GET TO KNOW SOMEONE WITHOUT TOUCHING SOMEBODY’S DICK!” </p><p>“Okay Mo~” He Tian smiles and brings Mo’s hand up to his lips. He gives it a peck, and He tian receives a slap in the face. </p><p>“This is why your fucking annoying. Don’t ever talk to me bitch.” Mo is furious.</p><p>“Please don’t be mad at me Momo. Fine I won’t touch you. But can I hang with you if I am nice to you?”</p><p>“No fuck you.” </p><p>He tian then pulls Mo into a head lock and smiles.</p><p>“I think you will change your mind soon.” </p><p>“Let.. go of me… stupid.” Mo has never seen this side of He Tian. He really is crazy. He needs to get out of this fucking prison. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Mo missed his chance to ask for a phone call, and now he’s forced to work. Today they are picking up trash. </p><p>Mo knees and back ache this time, but he doesn’t care anymore. He’s too busy thinking of an escape plan. As he picks up more trash he realizes that He Tian is just sitting down with a water bottle doing nothing. </p><p>How is he not getting in trouble? This is not fair. He Tian has some sort of special treatment. Mo then thought, if He Tian has good ties with the guards, then maybe he could receive some help from him. </p><p>His thoughts were interrupted when a bunch of guards began running towards an inmate, and medics began to surround the field. </p><p>Mo ran into one of the inmates by accident.</p><p>“Hey! What’s happening?” Mo asked one of the prisoners.</p><p>“Some dude got stabbed.” He replied.</p><p>Mo searched around and he couldn’t find He Tian. For some reason he was worried about him. Mo tried to get rid of that worry, and continue picking up trash. Soon they were sent to the showers. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Mo lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. His shower was more enjoyable than usual since He Tian wasn’t there to bully him. </p><p>He Tian also hasn’t returned to his cell yet. Mo had a bad feeling. But he decided to form a plan of escape. He would call Jian Yi, tell him to park in the parking lot. Jian then will bolt cut the gate during lunch and Mo would ask for a cigarette break. He would go outside, get through the gate and drive away. Easy. </p><p>He just doesn’t know how to get that plan to Jian Yi without getting caught.</p><p>“Hey Mo.” She Li’s voice came.</p><p>“Yea?”</p><p>“Are you more happy?”<br/>
“How come?”</p><p>“He Tian got stabbed.” He smiled.</p><p>“Err.. I don’t fucking know. I don’t want anyone to get stabbed.” </p><p>“Well I stabbed him for you.” </p><p>“What?!” </p><p>“Yep. Now you don't have to deal with him for a while. He’s staying in the medical center.” </p><p>“You crazy bitch. I don’t want you to kill him?!” </p><p>“Sorry Mo. I thought it would make you happy.” </p><p>“He Tian may be a bitch but he’s also human. I don’t do well with murder shit, so don’t do that again.”</p><p>“Oh ok.”</p><p>Mo couldn’t get sleep the rest of the time. He would have to find He Tian. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Mo had broken his hand for this chicken dick. Yep he broke his hand just for an excuse to see that pervert. </p><p>Mo had twisted his hands in the bar and asked She Li to break his hand. She Li was happy to oblige. Mo was sent to the medical center, and he saw He Tian laying on one of the beds. </p><p>He was sleeping, and boy did Mo want to jump on him and break his skull. </p><p>Mo had been laid on a bed, even though he didn’t need it. He was forced to stay there for 3 days. His bed was across from He Tian. He would sleep for now but when he woke he would ask He Tian for favors. </p><p> </p><p>Mo had woken up to a patch of black hair laying across his abdomen. What is this idiot doing?</p><p>Mo tapped his head, hoping to wake him up. His neck looked super uncomfortable. Instead Mo found himself lightly skimming his fingers in He Tian’s hair. He needed to stop, but the man’s hair was soft, and he looked like he needed comfort. </p><p>That’s when He Tian’s eyes fluttered open and he grinned. Mo reflexively smacked He Tian in the head, hoping he didn’t know he was playing with his hair.</p><p>“Shit! What was that for?!” He Tian said rubbing his head.</p><p>“Sorry! It was an accident!” Mo said but then regretting that he apologized to this perv. </p><p>“What are you doing? Didn’t you get stabbed? Go back to your bed perv.” Mo continued.</p><p>“It was only in the leg, and I was worried when I saw you were in here. I was going to wake you up to ask what happened but I instead fell asleep.”</p><p>“If we get caught by one of the guards we’re gonna get beat up.”</p><p>“I don’t care.” </p><p>“Well since you're here I have to ask you something.” </p><p>“Wow! I feel lucky! Mo is finally wanting to talk to me!”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up. I was wondering why the guards are nice to you.” </p><p>“Cause they think I’m fucking hot.”</p><p>“Bullshit.” </p><p>“Fine I’ll tell you, only if you do me a favor.” </p><p>“Shit. Why? I know it’s gonna be something perverted.” </p><p>“No it’s not. Not this time.” </p><p>“What do you mean this time?”</p><p>“I have a feeling you’ll be asking for more favors in the future.” </p><p>“Fine, what’s your favor?” </p><p>“That’s more like it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yesth ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Favors, Kisses, and Ass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is crusty musty and dusty :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don't abandon me.” </p><p>“The fuck this is not a my little pony movie.” Mo said laughing at the ridiculous favor. </p><p>“That’s my favor.” </p><p>“I don’t even know what that even means.”</p><p>“Well, I feel like our relationship now isn’t as- healthy as one should be.” </p><p>“What relationship dickhead? We ain’t even friends.” </p><p>“Then that’s what I’m asking. Be my friend and actually get to know me. I also want to get to know you.” </p><p>“Whatever bitch. Deal, now fucking tell me.” </p><p>“If you’re not serious, I’ll make your life hell.” </p><p>“Pfft, woah who the fuck you think you are?”</p><p>“Let’s just say my family is filthy rich.” He Tian said resting his hand on Mo’s knee. </p><p>“Alright I’m serious now tell me.” Mo said, removing his hand from his leg. </p><p>“Can I hold your hand though?”</p><p>“Bitch get on with it already!” </p><p>“Ok, ok.” He Tian still found a way to lace his fingers with Mo. Mo didn’t react because he couldn’t afford anymore interruptions.</p><p>“My brother is in the mafia, dad’s the head too. Anyway, to sum it all up I disobeyed orders, got caught with the police and my brother decided to leave me in here for punishment.” </p><p>“So you're telling me, you can get out if you wanted?”</p><p>“I guess, but I’m in trouble right now so my brother will probably be opposed to it. But yea my brother could probably bail everyone out in this prison, right now.” </p><p>“So then why do the guards treat you like a delicate flower.” </p><p>“Cause my brother paid them to. My brother can’t afford to lose one of their best men, and he also can’t afford me getting hurt. Dad would pitch a fit like a bitch.” </p><p>“Hm. So you tryna help me break out or something.” Mo said straightforward.</p><p>“No need. My brother is probably gonna bail me out soon since I got hurt.”</p><p>“But then how are we gonna stay friends if you leave?” Mo tried to say. He obviously didn’t care about being He Tian friend’s, he just wanted to get the fuck outta there.</p><p>“I’ll visit you everyday.” He Tian smiled squeezing his hand. </p><p>“But- but maybe I don’t know, maybe you could get your brother to bail me out?” </p><p>“Whatcha in for?” He tian asked before giving an answer.</p><p>“Drug trafficking. Nothing serious. I’m no threat to society.”</p><p>“You in a gang or some shit?” He tian asked.</p><p>“Sorta, kinda. I’m kinda just like an extra, they use me and my partner to make sure everything goes smoothly.” </p><p>“Your partner ay?” </p><p>“Jian Yi. He’s a real dumbass. He’s the reason I ended up here in the first place.” </p><p>“Shit. Well I have my own money I can just bail you.” </p><p>“That would be nice.” Mo said, staring at He Tian.</p><p>“Now you're being nice? You really want to leave this place don’t you?”</p><p>“More than fucking anything.”</p><p>“Fine, on one condition.”</p><p>“Again?” </p><p>“Work for me.” </p><p>“I have a partner and a job already, He Tian.” </p><p>“How much they pay?”</p><p>“5k each job.”</p><p>“Shit that’s horrible. I’ll pay you by the hour, 1k$ an hour. It’s what I pay all my employees. I’ll build up pay the longer you work for me.”</p><p>“What would I even do?” </p><p>“Be my right hand man. Help me with deals and decisions. You could honestly pick what you would like. Or just live with me and I’ll bend you over my desk every once in a while.” </p><p>“Like fuck you will. I ain’t gay.” </p><p>“You good with guns?” </p><p>“I don’t do killing shit.” </p><p>“Ahh, you’ll warm up to it.” </p><p>“No I fucking won’t! I’ll never kill.” </p><p>“Shit, Ok.” </p><p>“I have a mother you know, I promised as long as she lives, I wouldn’t stoop that low. She’s done all she can for me, I don’t ever want to disappoint her.” </p><p>Mo squeezed his hand thinking about his mother.</p><p>“She knows you in jail?</p><p>“Fuck yea. And I don’t wanna know how disappointed she is. She’s too broke to bail me out anyway.”</p><p>“Mo..”</p><p>He Tian massaged his thumb into Mo’s palm, hoping to soothe him. </p><p>“Don’t worry. I’ll see her when I get out.” Mo put on a fake smile.</p><p>“Are you accepting my offer?” He tian said happily.</p><p>“Shut up, yea I am.” </p><p>He Tian kissed Mo’s hand quickly and began to cheer.</p><p>“Gross, you bitch. Stop acting like a girl.” </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Mo lay awake in his softer than usual bed. He was thinking about his mother. He really hoped they would be okay after all of this. It’s not like she would actually kill him. Mo’s mostly afraid that she will not want to speak with him again. He’ll respect her decisions, but he will not be ok with them. </p><p>His mom is the only thing he loves. She is his world, and she has gone through heaven and hell to get where Mo is today. His mother is the only reason he is living.</p><p>Mo decided to glance at He Tian to see if he’s asleep. He Tian was moving fervously in his sleep, kicking covers and panting ferociously. He was shouting at a point, making Mo worried. </p><p>Mo sprung up from his bed and made his way to He Tian.</p><p>“Hey bitch you okay?” </p><p>Nothing, just He Tian still kicking the sheets.</p><p>“He Tian! Are you alright?” Mo tried again. </p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Mo kneeled down to He Tian’s face and began to grab his hand. He massaged his palm like He Tian had once done to him, hoping it would calm him down.</p><p>“Cheng—” he heard He Tian mutter. </p><p>He wondered who that was. He must think Mo is ‘Cheng’. </p><p>“ I hate you—” he mumbled out. </p><p>Mo began to recognize tears streaming down his face and sweat on his cheeks. </p><p>“He tian.” Mo shook the boy hoping he would wake up. </p><p>He Tian’s eyes fluttered open, and he smiled after spotting Mo. </p><p>“Thanks.” He Tian said, pulling Mo into his bed.</p><p>“Shit my hand!” Mo hissed after He Tian pulled it too hard. </p><p>“Sorry baby.” He Tian said, kissing Mo’s cheek. </p><p>“Gross bitch, I’m getting out of this bed.” Mo wiped the man’s spit off his cheek. </p><p>He Tian kept a firm grip on Mo. Mo really wanted to get out of the bed, it was uncomfortable and creepy. What if the nurses find them like this. They are gonna think he is gay! Mo tried to get off the bed but it was no use. </p><p>Mo decided to turn his back to He Tian and hold his breath till he fell asleep. He’ll punch him in the morning for this.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>After a good beating, He Tian and Mo had to take a shower together. Yup. Just them two since they were the only ones in the medical center. </p><p>Mo stripped down quickly and got in before He Tian had time to walk through the door. Mo felt relaxed because the medical center’s shower had warm water and new soap. He began to scrub his body, savoring the warmth from the water.</p><p>That’s when He Tian decides to go behind Mo and place his lips on Mo’s neck. Mo was angry and he was about to throw hands. </p><p>Mo turned around and pushed He Tian away from him.</p><p>“Don’t fucking kiss me bitch.”</p><p>“You don’t like it? I thought we could have some alone time. We got this shower to ourselves. I can start paying you right now if you let me clap dat ass.” </p><p>“Your a faggot bitch. I’ll never touch you voluntarily. Also that reminds me, who the fuck is Cheng?”</p><p>“Oooh yay you asking me questions again!” </p><p>“Answer the fuckin question!” </p><p>“For a favor I will.” </p><p>“This is so not fair. How you gonna ask me to get to know you, but when I try, you force me to do a favor for every question.” </p><p>“Ok, that’s fine. Don’t find out. I already know who he is.” He Tian shrugged and turned away from Mo. </p><p>“Fucking fine. What’s the favor, shitty ass?”</p><p>“I get to kiss you.” </p><p>“Hell naw. I’d rather plummet off a cliff.” </p><p>“Ok I’m getting out then.” </p><p>“He fucking Tian just fucking tell me.” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Why not!” </p><p>“You never open up to me, so why do I have to?” </p><p>“I told you about my mother the other day right? I regret doing it though. But it’s only fair” </p><p>“Give me a kiss then.” </p><p>“He Tian!”</p><p>“Your ass looks so good, please! How about you just turn around for 5 seconds and I get to look at it?” </p><p>“You're a real pervert. You can’t fucking touch me though.” </p><p>“Nope, it’s on my terms, I’m gonna do what I want for 5 seconds to that juicy ass.” </p><p>“I'm getting out.” Mo began to step out.</p><p>“Ok fine I won’t touch.” </p><p>Mo turns around and counts in his head for 5 seconds. Mo’s face is red as fuck, and he is so embarrassed. He Tian is drooling as he faces the dream ass he so wants to fuck. </p><p>At the last second, He Tian decides to grope the flesh in front of him, which makes him receive a blow to the head. </p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p>“I said no touching you ugly ass bitch fatass dumbass.” Mo’s face molds into a scowl. </p><p>“Sorry, but your ass is so fat I couldn’t resist.”</p><p>“You really don’t give a fuck if you gay or some shit?” </p><p>“Who cares. I ain’t gay or straight, I’m just me. Who else is gonna tell me different.” </p><p>“Right… Now tell me who Cheng is.” </p><p>“Annoying ass ugly brother that thinks he’s the shit. He fucking scarred me for life and he acts like my dad.” </p><p>“Oh wow. That’s boring.”</p><p>“Shit your ass is boring.” </p><p>“Yet you just praised my ass a second ago.” </p><p>“I’m getting out.” He tian stepped out of the shower.</p><p>Mo frowned greatly, looking down at his dick. He’s really gonna have to stop getting aroused at every touch from that perv. He decided to stay in the shower for a little while to help relieve himself.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Violation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SEXUAL HARASSMENT WARNING :) </p>
<p>lauv❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Mo and He Tian’s last day and night<br/>in the medical center. They had a different lunch time then all the other inmates, leaving He Tian to do whatever he wants to Mo.</p>
<p>“So Mo, I’m thinking I get to ask you some questions.” </p>
<p>“Ok fucking ask then dumbass.” </p>
<p>“Do you like me?”</p>
<p>“No.” </p>
<p>“Could you like me?” </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Can I kiss you?” </p>
<p>“No.” </p>
<p>“Can you suck me off?”</p>
<p>“Enough with these perverted questions! Ask me something about myself if you fucking want to get to know me bitch.”</p>
<p>“You never answered my question though.” </p>
<p>“Yes-, I mean no! I forgot the question—- didn’t mean to say yes.” </p>
<p>“I’ll take that as a yes then.” And He Tian is grabbing Mo’s head and slamming it into He Tian’s crotch.</p>
<p>“LET ME GO BITCH.”</p>
<p>“You feel that hard dick? That’s for you baby~.” </p>
<p>Mo had no other choice. Yes he was going to regret this, but he needed to get out of this position. His neck is practically breaking. </p>
<p>Mo bites the bulge hard, making He Tian curse, and let go of Mo’s head. </p>
<p>“Shit Mo! The fuck you do that for!?”</p>
<p>Mo was angry. He Tian said he wouldn’t do this shit anymore. Mo gets up and walks away pissed at everything.</p>
<p>He Tian grabs Mo’s wrist. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Mo. Please don’t go!”</p>
<p>“Can you just leave me alone? This perverted shit is getting old.”</p>
<p>“Ok ok, I’ll stop! Let me ask you questions please!”</p>
<p>Mo doesn’t know why he was so hurt. Sure he knew He Tian was a pervert, but why is Mo upset. Mo was expecting He Tian to change a bit or show some respect. Mo was actually looking forward to having a friend. He needs to stop being a baby and just accept that He Tian will never change. </p>
<p>“Fucking fine. Hurry up.” </p>
<p>Mo sat back down.</p>
<p>“Where’s your dad?”</p>
<p>“Shit He Tian. You're so straightforward.”</p>
<p>“Sorry.”</p>
<p>“He’s also in jail. Not here though. I used to visit him everyday, but I stopped because my mother said not to. But I would still sneak sometimes to talk to him. I actually miss him a lot.”</p>
<p>“That’s cool.” </p>
<p>“Shit no it’s not.” Mo said scowling at He Tian. </p>
<p>“I mean how you actually care. You never care about anything. But now I see your family is super important to you.” He tian smiled.</p>
<p>“Stop trying to make this into some High school Musical shit.” </p>
<p>“I’m glad you opened up to me.” He Tian smiles again.</p>
<p>The rest of the lunch was He Tian asking basic questions such as ‘what’s his favorite color?’ Or ‘did you have any pets.’ </p>
<p>And it was the first time Mo halfway enjoyed He Tian’s presence.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>He Tian was on the phone. </p>
<p>“Hey dickface, how’s life?” </p>
<p>“He Tian, I don’t have time for your childish talk. What do you want?”</p>
<p>“Aren’t you gonna bail me out? I got fucking stabbed.” </p>
<p>“You're in prison little brother, what else do you expect? I’m not fucking doing anything for you. You disobeyed my orders and got your ass caught. If anything, you should be grateful I paid the guards to take care of you.” </p>
<p>“What does dad think?” </p>
<p>“He doesn’t care. He never cares. You think he would tell me to bail you out? That’s the biggest joke I have ever heard.” </p>
<p>“Fuck off, please just bail me out Cheng.” </p>
<p>“No. You can find your own way out.” </p>
<p>“I’ll give you——”</p>
<p>And the phone was cut off. Cheng had hung up on his little brother.</p>
<p>“Shit.” He Tian was angry.</p>
<p>He Tian stormed to the medical center. </p>
<p>“How’d it go?” Mo asked, approaching He Tian.</p>
<p>“Don’t fucking talk to me unless you are letting me put my dick up your ass.” He tian was stern. </p>
<p>“Shit got your bitch in a twist?”</p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up, or blow me.” </p>
<p>“You're such a dumbass bitch. Stop being rude to people who didn’t do shi-”</p>
<p>He Tian smashed his mouth onto Mo’s. Mo tried to push him off, but He Tian wouldn’t let go. Mo’s mouth was pried shut, but He Tian still tongued it down. He Tian’s hands went places they shouldn’t have gone, such as his ass, and under his shirt. He gripped Mo’s ass with one hand, and teased his nipple with the other. </p>
<p>Mo could feel the water brimming his eyes. <br/>Mo’s mouth flung open from the teasing of his nipple, making He Tian snake his tongue into Mo’s. He Tian sucked on Mo’s tongue vigoursly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the forced makeout continued, something wet had dropped on He Tian’s nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mo was crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He Tian finally let go.</p>
<p>“I HATE YOU FUCKING PERVERT.” Is all Mo said breaking the saliva that was connecting their mouths, wiping his eyes soon after. </p>
<p>“Do I disgust you that much?” </p>
<p> Mo began to walk back to his bed, hoping He Tian wouldn’t see the tears that spilled out.</p>
<p>“Yes, you fucking do.” </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Mo laid in his bed. He can’t believe he cried. He can’t believe he kissed He Tian. Mo is so confused on how he feels, he can’t get one ounce of sleep. </p>
<p>And the worst part of it all is he can’t stop looking out of the corner of his eye to see He Tian’s sleeping figure. He didn’t hate He Tian. </p>
<p>Mo felt so violated that he said hurtful things that he didn’t mean. Although Mo personally feels like they needed to be said. He knows for sure he isn’t going to apologize to He Tian. </p>
<p>“Mo.” He Tian whisper-yells to Mo.</p>
<p>Mo flips on his bed so his back is facing He Tian. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I was angry. My brother is not bailing me out.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t mean you get an open invitation to get in my pants.” </p>
<p>“I know I’m sorry. Usually when I get mad I take it out on some bitch and fuck her.” </p>
<p>“I ain’t no bitch, He Tian.” </p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“Please forgive me.” </p>
<p>“I feel like you do this to me everyday.” </p>
<p>“I’ve got problems Mo.” </p>
<p>“You’re not the only fucking one!” Mo is now sitting up in his bed. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>“Whatever dickhead.” Mo said not really caring anymore.</p>
<p>“Kiss and makeup?” He Tian said sarcastically.</p>
<p>“This is what I’m fucking talking about.” </p>
<p>“I’m joking.” </p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>“Goodnight Little Mo~” He Tian blew Mo a kiss.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, He Tian.” </p>
<p>The night drifted on, and Mo woke up a few times to weird sexual noises. Mo eventually figured out it was He Tian jerking off under his covers. After a good ass beating, they finally went to sleep. </p>
<p>He Tian really is a Dumbass.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>THERE IS A LOT OF SEXUAL TENSION IN THIS CHAPTER. Also kinda am in love with this chapter. </p><p>Anyway there’s not much sexual harassment because Mo is starting to warmup to He Tian. K bye. Oh wait also this was supposed to be posted yesterday but my friend came over and so I didn’t have enough time but yea here it is now.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Mo what’s your last name?”<br/>
He Tian and Mo were working on their activity for today. They had to haul boxes of shit and organize shit in a warehouse. </p><p>“Your Dad’s boner. The fuck I ain’t telling you.” Mo was holding a rather big box, and he felt like he was gonna fall. </p><p>“MO GUANSHAN! STOP TALKING AND GET BACK TO WORK!” A guard scolded at Mo revealing his last name. </p><p>“Oooh Guanshan. You know I heard in America, when people get married, they change their last names to the person they get married to.” </p><p>Mo ignored He Tian and kept on walking to one of the shelves. </p><p>“Would it be He Guanshan? Or maybe Tian Guansh-”</p><p>Bam.</p><p>Mo had run into a very huge man that looked very angry. </p><p>Mo had dropped his box to apologize, but instead the box landed on the big man’s foot, making him yell. </p><p>“I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you-”<br/>
Mo got swept up by the man, and was put into a chokehold. </p><p>“Hey! Dumbass! Fucking let him go!” He Tian said, punching the man in the arm. It didn’t do any damage. Next thing, He Tian is flying across the room, and Mo is getting a wedgie. </p><p>“Shit this— stuff —fucking hurts!” Mo said while getting tormented.</p><p>A guard finally started to approach Mo and the big man. The the big man quickly placed Mo on the edge of the shelf so he was still hanging by his wedgie, and left before the guard could see. </p><p>“What is happening here?” The guard asked Mo, examining the boy hanging by his underwear.</p><p>“Uh…..”</p><p>“Me and him were just fucking around if you know what I mean?” He Tian is now beside Mo. </p><p>“THIS ISNT A FUCKING CIRCUS, GET HIM DOWN AND GET BACK TO WORK.” The guard yelled, mostly keeping eye contact at Mo. </p><p>The guard walked away and He Tian tried to unhook Mo from the edge, but he couldn’t reach him because he was placed on a higher shelf.</p><p>“Hurry up! This hurts like a bitch!”</p><p>He Tian climbed the shelf and tried to unhook the underwear from the shelf, but it was twisted up pretty tight. He Tian was trying to concentrate, mouth open and eyes squinting.</p><p>Mo felt a warm liquid, running down his ass crack.</p><p>“AHHH WHAT IS THAT!” </p><p>As he tried to unhook the underwear, drool began to leak out of He Tian’s mouth without knowing.</p><p>Suddenly the underwear ripped, making Mo fall on He Tian. As they fell, He Tian’s hand had grabbed Mo’s ass on instinct.</p><p>There they were. Mo on top of He Tian. He Tian’s hands in Mo’s underwear. Drool on the side of He Tian’s face. </p><p>It was an awkward pause. No one moved. They just stared at each other. Oh wait-</p><p>He Tian decides to start squeezing Mo’s ass.</p><p>“Damn baby, this ass is tight.” He Tian smiled, groping the man’s lower half. </p><p>“Don’t fucking touch me! Pervert!”<br/>
Mo is squirming against He Tian, grinding hips together. And then the horror escaped Mo’s lips and pleased He Tian’s ears. Mo had moaned in He Tian’s ear. </p><p>“Shit baby, you fucking turning me on.” </p><p>Bam.</p><p>Mo had head butted He Tian, making both of them clutch heads. Mo scrambled to his feet. </p><p>“I’m going back to work you pervert!” Mo had a blush on his cheeks. </p><p>“Alright sweetheart~.” He Tian said</p><p>“Don’t call me that bitch.” Mo turned around and began to walk to the truck that had boxes. </p><p>He Tian couldn’t help but stare at the big hole on the bottom of Mo’s jumpsuit, revealing the thick flesh of his ass and a red line through the middle, marking where the wedgie had been.</p><p>“Anything for you, Little Mo~” He Tian said laughing at the scene. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Mo received many stares during work. He didn’t know why, but he felt super self conscious. That was until he stepped outside and felt a breeze on his lower half. </p><p>After he changed his jumpsuit he went to lunch, He Tian’s arm accompanied his shoulder. Mo decided he would let He Tian touch him at a minimum since he helped him with his wedgie situation. </p><p>“So, we’ve never really figured out how we are gonna get outta here.” He Tian said finding a table to sit at.</p><p>“Fuck. We need to find a way to break out of this shithole.” </p><p>They both sat and began to eat their food. </p><p>“This tastes like ass, like always.” Mo said picking at his food. </p><p>“I’m not sure if that’s a compliment because I would sure like to think your ass tastes like heaven.” </p><p>“Why are you so fucking infatuated with my ass. Goddamn.” </p><p>“Mo. One day I’ll destroy that ass, and you’ll regret never giving in from before.” </p><p>“I’m sure.” Mo said sarcastically.</p><p>“Oh right. I have a plan, I just need your help.”</p><p>“Anything for you my baby Mo~” He Tian laughed, spitting some mash into Mo’s eye. </p><p>“OH. MY. FUCKING. GOSH. YOU BITCH!” Mo is panicking, trying not to throw up from the spit. </p><p>He Tian is laughing to the point where he can’t breathe. He Tian receives a smack to the head.</p><p>“GO GET ME A NAPKIN CHICKEN DICK!” </p><p>“Ok.” He Tian scrambled to get a napkin.</p><p>Mo had his eyes close, waiting for the man to come back. Finally a movement on the bench signaled He Tian was back, and Mo stuck out his hand and grabbed the napkin for his eyes.</p><p>“I didn’t know they had cloth napkins.” Mo said, wiping the mush from his eyes. </p><p>Oh shit.</p><p>It wasn’t He Tian but the big guy from earlier. Mo had just wiped his eyes on the man’s clothes. </p><p>“Here’s your napkin my bab-” He Tian was behind the big man with one flimsy napkin in his right hand. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Mo stripped down, glancing at the red handprint on his back, and examining a bruised nose.</p><p>He looked hideous, and Mo wasn’t all that attractive.</p><p>He stepped in the shower, He Tian was already waiting for him, and began to scrub down. </p><p>“That’s quite a mark you got there.” </p><p>“shut the fuck up.” </p><p>“I like the new look. Makes you look like you’re some sorta bad boy that’s got in fights.” He Tian smiled. </p><p>“Yea, you're about to be the next person to get your ass beat if you don’t shut up.” </p><p>“Can I massage your back Little Mo~” </p><p>“Why bother asking you know I’m gonna say no bitch.” </p><p>“Please Mo~.”</p><p>“We’re fucking naked that would be weird. Everyone will think we’re gay.”</p><p>“Let them think that baby. I just wanted touch you.” </p><p>“You’re really retarded.” </p><p>“Harsh. I’m going to do it anyway.” </p><p>He Tian began to slide his long slender fingers across the red mark. </p><p>“No.” Mo pushed He Tian away. </p><p>“Not here.” Mo said mistakenly.</p><p>“Ooh so I can later?”</p><p>“No fucking way. I’m getting out.” </p><p>“Mo let me at least look at your nose.” </p><p>“I already got it examined by the nurses. You sure as hell can't do anything about it.” </p><p>He Tian got close to his ear. </p><p>He whispered something to Mo that made his cheeks redden. </p><p>He Tian sneaked a nibble to Mo’s ear and stepped away. </p><p>“You fucking pervert!” </p><p>The water tinted red.</p><p>Suddenly Mo raised his hand to his nose, feeling the warm substance. </p><p>“Shit Mo! Looks like you're flustered.”</p><p>Blood was leaking from his nose. </p><p>“It’s from that fucking blow earlier today.” Mo said trying to rinse the bleeding from his nose. </p><p>“Of course Mo~ whatever you say.” He Tian smiled.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>He Tian and Mo were back in their cells. Mo had an ice pack to his nose, back against the bars of He Tian’s cell. </p><p> He Tian had convince me Mo to let him massage his back. </p><p>“Make it quick bitch.” Mo said not bitterly. </p><p>He Tian reached through the bars, sliding his hands up Mo’s back. </p><p>Mo tried not to show any sign of effects.</p><p>He Tian slid his hand lower, kneading into Mo’s flesh. He slipped his finger under Mo’s shirt, so it was now skin on skin. Mo grinder his teeth as the warm skin began to knead into his skin. </p><p>He Tian dragged his fingers to the middle of his back, and began to knead his thumbs in a circle.</p><p>“Shit you sure you’re a Mafia bitch instead of a chiropractor? Cause damn you work miracles.”</p><p>“That’s a big compliment, babe.” He Tian continued to rub. </p><p>He Tian lifted Mo’s shirt up even more, exposing Mo’s skinny frame. He Tian spotted the red hand print from earlier today, and grazed over it with his index finger.</p><p>“I should’ve gotten there faster.” He Tian said grazing his finger nails over the skin. </p><p>Mo shivered at the contact. The tension was too thick. </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“If I brought you your napkin earlier, you wouldn’t have got this nasty hit.” </p><p>“You still dwelling on that shit. You're such a bitch romantic. Who gives a fuck?” </p><p>“I do Mo. I don’t like it when you get hurt.” </p><p>He Tian lowered his face to the bars. He stooped down to Mo’s back, breath ghosting it. </p><p>“What are you-?”</p><p>He Tian’s lips slowly connect to Mo’s spine. Soft and warm is what comes to Mo’s head. He Tians lips don’t break away, but instead stay put on Mo’s back for a few sensual seconds. </p><p>And He Tian finally breaks away from the contact. Mo now feels like he is missing something. </p><p>The lips come back on Mo’s back, but more quicker and eager, kissing sloppily everywhere. Mo was holding his breath at this point. </p><p>Why isn’t Mo yelling at him? Why is Mo not doing anything? Why is Mo enjoying this?</p><p>One last kiss was placed above his spine, and He Tian made sure to savor it. He sucked the red heads skin, earning a quiet sigh from Mo, before finally breaking away completely.</p><p>“Fuck. That was sexy.” He Tian said skimming his finger over the already forming hickey.</p><p>“Too bad it won’t ever happen again.” Mo was bitter with his words, and he sprinted away from the bars and flung to his bed. </p><p>The last thing he does before falling asleep is place a hand on his dick, while remembering the words He Tian had whispered in his ears back in the shower: </p><p>“I might not be able to fix your nose, but I sure as hell can fix that boner of yours.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. McDonalds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is booty. Anyway I love it when you guys leave comments so feel free to. They always make me smile!!! Love you guys ❤️❤️❤️🥺<br/>Also they may or may not makeout in this chapter :) </p><p>Update: I changed the make out part and gave it more details ok bye😹</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Digging. Yes, Mo was digging with a spoon during lunch break. The worst part, he wasn’t the only one. He Tian was also trying to help. </p><p>This is how He Tian wanted to try to escape. Dig with a spoon. In the dirt. </p><p>“This is stupid.” Mo said scooping and scooping.</p><p>“Well, if we dig enough, we can go under the fence and book it.” </p><p>“WE HAVE A 7 MINUTE LUNCH! HOW ARE WE GOING TO DIG A HOLE BIG ENOUGH FOR US TO FIT IN 7 MINUTES?!” Mo was screaming. </p><p>“Uh oh.” </p><p>“HEY RED! What do you think you're doing?! You're supposed to be on a cigarette break!” A guard called out.</p><p>“Run!” He Tian grabbed Mo’s wrist and darted through the halls. </p><p>They booked it down the hallway, hand in hand. He Tian found a corner, and pulled Mo into it.</p><p>A guard ran down the hallway looking for them, but passed where they were hiding. </p><p>Next thing, Mo is getting dragged in a nearby room by He Tian.</p><p> </p><p>“What room is this.” Mo said panting.</p><p>He Tian was now backing Mo up to a door, getting in his face. </p><p>Sure, Mo is starting to warm up to He Tian, but he still didn’t like He Tian trying to get up in his personal space. </p><p>“Get the fuck out of my face.” </p><p>“Tell me you didn’t just feel that tension? I felt like I was in some romance movie or some shit running with you.” </p><p>“Ew. Don’t ever fucking say that.” Mo pushes He Tian away and turns to face the door.</p><p>“Can I please just fucking kiss you?”<br/>
He Tian is lingering on Mo’s back.</p><p>“Hell no!”</p><p>“I just saved you practically!” </p><p>“IT WAS YOUR IDEA TO DIG WITH SPOONS IN THE FIRST PLACE!” </p><p>“And your the one who was too fucking loud, screaming at me. I only want you to be screaming at me when I plunge into you in the bed.” He Tian was now breathing right on Mo’s neck. </p><p>Mo was too flustered to say anything.</p><p>He Tian’s fingers were intruding under Mo’s shirt, rubbing it gently. He decided to lift Mo’s shirt up.</p><p>“Hey-hey, what the hell are you doing?” Mo said it calmer than he wanted to.</p><p>“Fuck. I was just admiring this sexy mark I gave you the other night. I would love to make those all over you.” He Tian’s thumb brushes over the hickey that was made. </p><p>He Tian snakes his head to Mo’s face, inching his mouth closer to Mo’s.</p><p>Mo couldn’t help but look down at He Tian’s lips, and before he knew it, he was leaning in too.</p><p>BAM.</p><p>The door slams open knocking Mo back into He Tian. </p><p>“Shit!” The officer cursed.</p><p>“Oh well, you guys shouldn’t have been sneaking out.” The officer said trying not to look weirded out. </p><p>“Get up and go to your cells!” The guard yelled. </p><p>He Tian scrambled up, but Mo wasn’t moving.</p><p>“You knocked him out, fucker!” He Tian was angry. </p><p>He Tian shoved the officer out the door, Mo on his back, and took him to the medical center. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Mo had woken up after his nose got wrapped and treated, and was sent to the showers afterwards.</p><p>He was unlucky because he had to shower with all the rest of the inmates. He stripped down, walking to the shower. He didn’t forget to glance in the mirror at the bruise above his spine from He Tian’s lips. Mo couldn’t help but feel something fuzzy in his stomach. </p><p>“Gross.” He muttered.</p><p>He finished showering and went back to his cell. He Tian wasn’t there. Mo could care less. </p><p>Mo decided to go to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Clang.</p><p>The cell door beside Mo opened, and a tall man entered it. </p><p>Mo couldn’t help but look over there. </p><p>“Miss me?~” He Tian’s voice came out.</p><p>“Like hell I did. I actually had a peaceful shower for once.” </p><p>“Yea I’m upset I got to miss your shower time. But it was worth it.”</p><p>“...What?” Mo sat up glancing at He Tian through the bars. </p><p>“Oh nothing MoMo~” He Tian blew Mo a kiss.</p><p>“Just fucking tell me.” Mo said, angry.</p><p>“Only if you do me a favor.” </p><p>“What is the favor?” </p><p>“I get to kiss you.”</p><p>“Nope.” </p><p>“Ok goodnight Mo.” </p><p>“He Tian just fucking tell me!” </p><p>“No, I am in need for a goodnight kiss, that’s all I ask.” He Tian smiled.</p><p>“Fine bitch.” </p><p>Mo walked over to He Tian face lowering to the bars. He Tian closes his eyes and taps to his lips. Mo rolls his eyes and scowls.</p><p>Get it together, Mo. It’s just a pervert asking for a kiss. </p><p>Mo leaned forward and pressed his lips to He Tian’s cheek. It was quick and fast. </p><p>“Are you for real?” He Tian said, grabbing Mo’s face. </p><p>“Fuck yeah I ain’t kissing your mou-”</p><p>And they were kissing. Mo’s eyes remained opened in shock. He Tian tried and tried to get Mo to kiss him back using his tongue and hands.</p><p>Mo finally obliged and opened his mouth for He Tian to feast. Their tongues clashed furiously, making Mo gasp in He Tian’s mouth. They swallowed each other’s tongue, like they were desperate for each other. He can’t believe he’s allowing this. He Tian’s tongue scraped at the roof of Mo’s mouth, and ran across his teeth.</p><p>“Fuck Mo.” He Tian breathed out.</p><p>“I’m hard.” He Tian said before returning to Mo’s mouth. Drool was pooling at the sides of their mouth, as they sucked each other’s face off. Mo decided to maneuver down He Tian’s face, sucking at his chin. He Tian clashed their mouths back together, making Mo sigh a little loud. He Tian bit Mo’s bottom lip, pulling and sucking it swollen. </p><p>SWOOMP.</p><p>An object grazes He Tian’s cheek and plunges into the wall. Mo and He Tian break up their makeout session, and see what the flying object was. </p><p>A knife drilled in the wall. Mo looked to She Li’s cell, and saw he was standing at the bars with a smirk on his face.</p><p>She Li really tried to throw a knife at He Tian. </p><p>“Sorry, I thought you guys were fighting again.” She Li laughed. Mo scowled seeing he got caught, and was about to punch He Tian, but stopped when he saw that He Tian had a small cut on his cheek. </p><p>Blood leaked down his cheek, as He Tian wiped it with his finger. </p><p>“I’m going to bed.” Mo said, unhappy. </p><p>“You're not gonna kiss it all better?” He Tian said, smiling.</p><p>“NO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO TO BED.” </p><p>“Can y’all please shut up.” A random voice rang out in the cells.</p><p>Mo flicked He Tian off and laid in his bed with swollen lips. He’s gonna regret this in the morning.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“What did you mean by last night?” Mo asked as he started pouring mash shit in one of the inmates bowl. </p><p>Mo and He Tian got punished for being loud at night, so they both had to work lunch. </p><p>“I thought you got the message, we practically ate each other's faces last night.” He Tian laughed putting his gloves on.</p><p>“That’s not what I fucking meant! You were being mysterious and shit.”</p><p>“I’m not saying~.” He Tian sang.</p><p>“I FUCKING KISSED YOU! YOU BETTER TELL ME.” Mo screamed. </p><p>Everyone in the cafeteria stared at them two. </p><p>“Erm. Just kidding, haha I would never kiss this chicken dick.”</p><p>Everybody just went back to eating.</p><p>“Fine I’ll tell you. I was back in that room.” He Tian said, smiling.</p><p>“What room?” Mo asked pouring more shit on the others plates.</p><p>“The one you almost fucking voluntarily kissed me in.” He Tian said pouring drinks. </p><p>“Fuck no. I didn’t ‘almost’ do shit.” </p><p>“Then what were you doing?”</p><p>“You-you had something in your teeth.” Mo stuttered.</p><p>“Right…”</p><p>“Why did you go back?” </p><p>“Oh, that’s my hangout room. My brother called and told me he paid the prison so I could get my own little room. It’s quite nice actually.” </p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me!” Mo screamed. </p><p>“Nope. But anyway, I also got that guard fired that knocked you in the nose.” </p><p>“Fuck. You really are rich. Why don’t you ever take me to the room!?” Mo asks.</p><p>“You want me to fuck you or some shit, cause I would surely bring you to it now!” He Tian smiled excitedly. </p><p>“No I mean we could escape easier using that room!” Mo said, smiling</p><p>“AHH ARE YOU OKAY MO?” He Tian panicked.</p><p>“Fuck yea, what are you going on about?” </p><p>“I just thought you were having a seizure or something because you were smiling.” </p><p>“Well shit.”</p><p>While this whole conversation was happening the line for food got long, since Mo and He Tian forgot about serving. </p><p>“Hey faggots! Y’all finally done talking?”</p><p>Mo turned around to face the person that’s talking, angry at the insults. He accidentally whipped the mash shit in the man’s face. </p><p>It was the big man from before.</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>He Tian had led Mo to his ‘room’ and was now icing Mo’s eye on a couch. </p><p>“I’m tired of getting beat up. It’s so fucking annoying.” Mo said flinching at the cold ice.</p><p>“Stop moving bitch, I’m trying to help.” He Tian said, icing his eye.</p><p>“You know I can do this shit myself, I ain’t no handicapped princess bitch.” Mo said placing his hand where He Tian’s is. </p><p>“I want to do it for you.” He Tian smiled. </p><p>“Whatever.” Mo rolled his eyes, hand dropping to his side. </p><p>“So how are we gonna escape using this room?”</p><p>“Please say you have your own personal phone.” Mo suggested.</p><p>“I do. But it’s only allowed to call my brother and McDonald’s.”</p><p>“The fuck McDonald’s? You're really shitting weird.”</p><p>“Anyway, well then I have a plan. Call your brother, tell him to contact my partner Jian Yi, and he’ll break us out.” </p><p>“Well first let me call McDonald’s.” He Tian said, taking the eye off of Mo’s eye. </p><p>“I’m not fucking hungry!” Mo yells.</p><p>“Fine. But first let’s do ‘it’.” He Tian said, winking. </p><p>“The fuck not. I don’t even know how men fuck.”</p><p>“I’ll show you, Baby Mo~” He tian got on top of Mo. </p><p>“Get the fuck off.” </p><p>“Can we just cuddle for a bit?” </p><p>“I can’t wait to get out of this prison.”</p><p>“I agree, then we can get married.” </p><p>“Not likely.” </p><p>And they stayed like that for a few minutes. Cuddled together, He Tian’s chin resting on Mo’s head, and hands in his hair.<br/>
And Mo couldn’t help but wrap his hands around He Tian’s waist.</p><p>“Fuck I’m getting hard &lt;3.” He Tian smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ‘Fuck’</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>🤡 I didn’t write this with dramatic piano music playing in the background.<br/>That’s clownery luv❤️</p><p>ALSO PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK ITS MY FAVORITE THING AND YOU CAN GIVE ME WRITING TIPS OK THANKS❤️🥺</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re finger painting?” He Tian said as he sat down in front of the art easel. </p><p>“I don’t know but our instructor got a fat ass.” Mo took a seat beside He Tian.</p><p>Today was the prisoners activity therapy day. They do some sort of ‘fun’ activity that benefits them mentally.</p><p>“What about my ass Momo?”</p><p>“What about it, I don’t fucking know what it looks like?” Mo lied.</p><p>“Let me remind you~.” He Tian was pulling his pants down, shoving his ass in Mo’s face.</p><p>“Get out of my face!” Mo tried to jerk away but He Tian always got the upper hand.</p><p>“Fuck daddy, I love it when you rim me.” </p><p>Mo is slapping He Tian’s bare ass hoping He Tian would move.</p><p>“Ugh, daddy stop spanking me.” </p><p>Bam.</p><p>He Tian’s face on the ground. The instructor had punched him square in the jaw. The instructor was an uptight woman, with a bun on her head.</p><p>“Woah, your fucking sexy.” He Tian said, trying to regather his thoughts after getting punched. </p><p>“You two. SEPARATE NOW!” The instructor yelled at Mo and He Tian. </p><p>He Tian made a fake sad face, and Mo flicked him off. </p><p>“Bye Angel, see you in the showers~.” He Tian said, blowing Mo a kiss.</p><p>“Fuck off.”</p><p>They were painting.</p><p>They had to paint a picture representing them before they got thrown into prison, and then how are they going to change after prison.</p><p>He Tian had painted a picture of himself crying with a title painted on the picture *lonely mafia drug lord that is in need of a beautiful bitch*. He then painted to the right of that, him in a tuxedo with a figure that oddly looked like Mo in a wedding dress. He titled it *drug lord and poor delinquent get married*. </p><p>“Explain.” The instructor demanded</p><p>“Well, I was all money before prison, but now I’ve met little Mo and we’re gonna get married when we get out of jail. </p><p>“This is bullshit.” The instructor yelled at He Tian. </p><p>He Tian frowned and finished fixing up his painting.</p><p>The instructor walked to Mo’s painting examining it close.  </p><p>The first half of his painting were two stick figures, one with red hair and one with white hair, driving in a car with money in the windows. The second half of his painting is the same thing except the car is running over a black haired stick figure. </p><p>“Explain.” The instructor demanded again. </p><p>“Me and my partner earned money from drug deals and we would just drive around before I got thrown into prison. After I get out I’m just gonna do the same thing but run over He Tian.” </p><p>“What a stupid plan.” The instructor left Mo to his art.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Mo, He Tian, and all the inmates finally we’re sent back to their cells, to hang their paintings on their walls. Then they were sent to the showers.</p><p> </p><p>He Tian didn’t show up to the showers. Mo felt a pang of disappointment, but he would never admit to it. He scrubbed down, and got dressed. He was finally gonna talk to He Tian about his plan to break out. They had put it off so many times, that Mo’s believes he’s gonna be in prison forever. </p><p>He went in his cell, getting ready to talk to He Tian. </p><p>“Hey-”</p><p>No one was in He Tian’s cell. Mo searched for the man, but the painting hanging up on He Tian’s wall caught his attention.</p><p>“He really thinks he’s gonna marry me.” Mo laughs.</p><p>“Fuck you talking about?” She Li’s voice rang out. </p><p>“Nothing. He Tian’s just one crazy dick.”</p><p>“Yea but weren’t you sucking his dick or something the other day.” </p><p>“Fuck no! We made a deal.” </p><p>“Oh so you're like his slut? He pays you for sex?” </p><p>“Fuck it’s not like that. We only made out for a few seconds anyway. I only agreed to it because I asked him a question that he didn’t want to answer.”</p><p>“Ah, I see. So you don’t like him?” She Li inches closer to the bars.</p><p>“Fuck no! He’s just useful cause his brother’s rich and can probably bail me out.” </p><p>“So are y’all not friends?” </p><p>“Hardly, he’s fucking annoying half the time and he’s always trying to touch my dick. Sometimes I wish he’d back up and die.” Mo laughed a bit. </p><p>Clang.</p><p>He Tian entered his cell and took the painting off the wall. </p><p>“He Tian.” Mo said, eyes big.</p><p>“Oh, don’t mind me. I’m just packing my stuff up.”</p><p>“What?” Mo asked, walking to He Tian’s side of his cell. </p><p>“Well my brothers rich as you said earlier, so he’s bailing me out.”</p><p>“I thought he wasn’t anymore.” </p><p>“He changed his mind!” He Tian walked out of his cell and began down the hallway. </p><p>“Oh right, I don’t fucking want this.” He Tian threw his painting through the bars of Mo’s cell.</p><p>“A parting gift.” He Tian smiled and raised his middle finger while he was at it. </p><p>“Better get a good look at me now, I’m leaving.” </p><p>And He Tian disappeared from the cells. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>He Tian didn’t show up in his cell that night, and Mo was restless.</p><p>Mo didn’t really think of what he was saying, but he had thought it was the truth. But being without He Tian now, changes his point of view. It’s lonely, and boring and he wished he had never said anything. </p><p>He doesn’t care if he got bailed out or not, he just wants to have a friend. </p><p>He Tian really left. A whole week had passed. Mo was miserable. Mo mostly stayed in his cell for his free time, and stared at the two paintings on his cell’s wall.</p><p>Mo got up and decided to examine He Tian’s painting up close. </p><p>“Fuck I can’t believe he left.” Mo’s voice cracked.</p><p>“Flip it.” She Li’s voice rang.</p><p>“What?” Mo’s voice came quiet.</p><p>“Turn it around.” She Li repeated.</p><p>Mo did as he said.</p><p>There was He Tian’s writing. A big lettering title that said: ‘Before Prison &amp; Changing’.<br/>
This wasn’t part of the project was it? Mo scanned the paragraph, taking in detail of every word and punctuation mark made.</p><p> </p><p>‘To tell you the truth I can’t remember what life was like before I came here. Being here has made me realise that life is better when you have someone to enjoy it with. Everything I do with them is like I’m living in a dream I had when I was a kid. You promised not to abandon me, and I am making a promise to you.</p><p>How am I going to change? When I get out of here, I’m going to take on the world with my friend Mo. That’s my promise.’</p><p>-He Tian~</p><p>“Fuck. I screwed up.” Absent minded tears fell on the boys painting.</p><p>“And now I have no way to say sorry.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Closure ??</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I need to go to bed. .. this chapter is ... woo Chile anyway. </p><p>But yeah. I love it when y’all comment so like don’t be shy, comment on my work :) (you don’t have to obviously) ok I’m being annoying talking too much bye😽<br/>Also it’s 3 am so I’m going to bed so this will be the last update until I wake up ok bye:)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mo had trouble finding a place to eat for lunch, so he would just sit with She Li. Sure She Li was crazy, but at least he was something.</p><p>“So, what are you in here for?” Mo asked, placing his tray next to She Li.</p><p>“I killed my mother. Also I raped my little sister.”</p><p>“Oh.. so I’m guessing you're stuck in here for life?”</p><p>“Some dumb crap like that. I barely even did anything wrong. I don’t understand why I have to stay here.”</p><p>“Right…”</p><p>“Hey what was He Tian in here for?” She Li asked.</p><p>“I have no clue. He never told me.” Mo shrugged.</p><p>“Miss him?” She Li asks.</p><p>“Hell yeah.” Mo admits too quickly.</p><p>“Yea this morning he said the exact same thing. You guys need to mak-”</p><p>“He said what to you?!” Mo interrupts.</p><p>“Yea he looks pretty rough. Too bad.”</p><p>“I thought he left!” Mo exclaimed.</p><p>“Bahaha! You actually believed him? Wow, you really are dumb. He keeps on bothering me asking me about you.”</p><p>“So you’re telling me, this bitch has been here this whole time!?” </p><p>“Some shit like that.”</p><p>“I can’t believe it.”</p><p>“How come? He made a promise he wouldn’t leave you. He Tian may be a dick but I know he’s a sensitive dick.” She Li began to eat his food. </p><p>“Where did you see him?” Mo asks springing from his seat. </p><p>“This one room. I don’t know, he’s always hanging in there. Looks like he has some special treatment or something. Just go down the hall and you’ll find it eventually.”</p><p>“Thank you She Li!” Mo hugs him and runs off.</p><p>Ew. Why did Mo hug the crazy man. Whatever he’s too focused on finding He Tian. He darts past security, finding the door to the room that He Tian had shown him.</p><p>He opened the door quickly, and sprinted to the sleeping body on the couch. He tackled him hugging He Tian tightly.</p><p>“Huh?!? Fuck? You said I had one more day! Oh it’s you.” He Tian had woken up abruptly.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Tian. I didn’t mean the things I said. You are my friend, and I’ve missed you so much.”<br/>
Mo squeezed He Tian. </p><p>“Fuck off.” He Tian said, very stern.</p><p>“Let go of me.” He Tian spoke again.</p><p>“He Tian… I’m sorry.” Mo pulled back to look at He Tian’s face. </p><p>“Can’t live without my money can you? Is that why you're apologizing?”</p><p>“You know that's not it!” Mo was upset.</p><p>“What brought you back here then?”</p><p>“He Tian. I’m sorry. I was lonely. I didn’t realize how much fun we were having until it was gone. Please forgive me.”</p><p>“Fuck. I thought you wanted me to die?”</p><p>“I was joking! I didn’t mean it. Please forgive me, begging is embarrassing enough.”</p><p>“Whatever, I don’t even fucking care anymore.”</p><p>“Really? You forgive me?”</p><p>“Sure I don’t care. I’m not really that upset.” He Tian glances to the side.</p><p>“He Tian. I mean it. I’ll try better on my part. All I’ve done is be mean, I’m gonna try to be more civil, ok?” </p><p>He Tian turned around.</p><p>“Get the fuck out.” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Get out—Mo.” He Tian choked out. </p><p>Mo scrambled to face He Tian.</p><p>A wide shiteating grin was on He Tian’s face. </p><p>“Hey! I’m joking! I forgive you or whatever. You're always yelling at me for making this into a high school musical movie but look at you.” He Tian laughed.</p><p>“Dude don’t ever ghost me again. It was torture all by myself.” </p><p>“Awwwe miss my goodnight kisses baby?” He Tian winked. </p><p>“Fuck no.” Mo frowned.</p><p>“Well I fucking did!” And He Tian gave the smallest peck to Mo’s lips.</p><p>“Don’t.. don’t do that pervert.” Mo wiped his mouth.</p><p>“You’ve got some explaining to do, He Tian.” Mo said quickly after.</p><p>“But first, let me say, I can’t wait to take on the world with my friend.”</p><p>He Tian smiled.<br/>
Mo smiled a crooked one back.</p><p>“Fuck Mo. Your smile is creepy.” </p><p> Slap.</p><p>“Creepy in a cute way.” He Tian said clutching his cheek. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“So you haven’t left this room?” Mo is sitting beside He Tian on the couch.</p><p>“Um. Well I called my brother to make a deal for me to stay in this room for 10 days, so I have 1 more day left to stay in here. But yea I’ve been here the whole time.”</p><p>“What did ya eat?” Mo asked.</p><p>“McDonalds.” </p><p>“Shower?” </p><p>“Got my own personal one right through that door.”</p><p>“Work?”</p><p>“My brother paid the guards to let me rest.” </p><p>“Fuck no fair.” </p><p>“I could come get you at night so you can sleep in here. I know the cells are fucking stuffy and uncomfortable but you can sleep on my pull out couch.” </p><p>“Shit that sounds nice.” Mo said nodding his head. </p><p>“Listen about all that stuff I said-”</p><p>“I don’t even care. I don’t know why I was being  dramatic. It’s common for me to be used for my money anyway.”</p><p>“Stop. I’m not using you for your money. Well, at first it was like that, but now I think I can tolerate your presence.” </p><p>“Great.” Is all He Tian said.</p><p>“So I read your poem.”</p><p>“And? The fuck?” He Tian flustered. </p><p>“It was— decent.”</p><p>“What? It made you cry or some shit?!” He Tian laughed.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up.” </p><p>“Why’d you write it?” Mo asked.</p><p>“I was going to give it to you. It was like a symbol sorta. I guess I was just trying to convey that even though my brother wasn’t gonna bail me out, we were gonna figure this all out together. But instead I got mad, and threw it at you.”</p><p>“Rightly so, He Tian.” </p><p>He Tian stretched out like a cat, and laid his head on Mo’s lap. Mo planted his fingers in He Tian’s hair.</p><p>“Oh yeah! I still haven’t told you the plan to break out.”</p><p>“Let it rip.” He Tian closed his eyes, feeling Mo’s slender fingers massage his scalp.</p><p>“So I think I already told you-”</p><p>The door slams open. </p><p>“I KNEW IT. REDHEAD IS IN HERE GUYS. Bitch get up and go back to your cell immediately!” The guard caught them. </p><p>“For real?” Mo was super comfortable. </p><p>“I ain’t yo mama, treat me with respect!” The guard yelled at Mo.</p><p>Mo narrowed his eyes walking to guard.</p><p>“I‘ll have you know my mother is the only person I respect.” Mo is brushing against the guard’s shoulder, middle finger up, heading for the cells.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Mo’s nervous. Like a little teenage girl. It’s not like he’s doing anything worth being nervous for. He’s just staying with He Tian for a night.<br/>
He Tian the pervert.</p><p>He Tian is tiptoeing to Mo’s cell, keys in his hand.</p><p>“Where’d you get that?” Mo whispered. </p><p>“Stole it.” </p><p>“Does it have a key to get out of this whole prison?”</p><p>“Nope.” </p><p>“Shit. Anyway let me out.” </p><p>He Tian slowly opened the jail cell door, hoping no one could hear. He grabbed Mo’s wrist, and ran down to his room.</p><p>He shut the door quietly. He Tian’s couch was unfolded into a bed, and blankets were placed on it. </p><p>“I know it’s kinda small, but it should be more comfy than those damn cells.” He Tian motioned to the couch. </p><p>Mo sat on the bed waiting for He Tian’s next move. </p><p>“I’m gonna go wash up, I didn’t have time earlier. You can go ahead and lay down if you want. You must be tired.”</p><p>“Ok.” Mo felt awkward. Mo laid down, getting under the warm blankets. He Tian was right. It was way more comfier than he expected. Mo’s eyes drifted shut as the shower water ran.</p><p>The door opened from the shower, waking up Mo. Mo snapped his head to look that way, and He Tian was only wearing sweatpants. </p><p>Water trailed down the crevices of He Tian’s abs, and his hair clung to his forehead. </p><p>“Sorry didn’t mean to wake you.” He Tian dried his hair with a towel, and slid under the covers. </p><p>He Tian was crammed against Mo. He Tian’s legs were touching Mo’s, and his bare chest was flushed against Mo’s naked back. </p><p>Mo was too tired to care. </p><p>“He Tian?” </p><p>“Yes Mo.” </p><p>“Has your brother visited you?”</p><p>“Yea, every once in awhile.”</p><p>“Fuck.” Mo turns so he’s facing He Tian’s face. </p><p>“I thought maybe they didn’t allow visitors, but my mom really must fucking hate me.” Mo’s eyes began to water, as thick spit began to form in his throat. </p><p>“Mo. She doesn’t hate you.”</p><p>“Why hasn’t she—come to see me?” His voice was trembling, and tears were streaming down. </p><p>“Mo.” He Tian grabbed Mo and hugged him, kissing him on the forehead too. </p><p>Mo buried his face into He Tian’s chest. </p><p>“I don’t blame her. Both the men in her life are in jail. Shows what kind of disappointment I am.”</p><p>“Mo! You're not a disappointment. That’s why we need to get out of here to mend things with her. You’re not alone on this.”</p><p>Mo took his face out of He Tian’s chest and looked at him square in the eyes.</p><p>“We’re taking on the world together, remember?”</p><p>Mo felt happy in his heart, and the next thing he decided to do was totally rash.</p><p>Mo’s lips uninvitingly had made its way to He Tian’s mouth. It was slow and light, nothing intense. </p><p>It was sensual.</p><p>After his lips slid off He Tian’s, he came back for more, tilting his head for better access. He Tian grabbed the back of Mo’s hair, guiding the kiss. </p><p>The kisses still were long and sweet, no saliva or teeth clashing. Another after another. </p><p>Mo’s heart was racing, and he loved it. </p><p>Mo finally snaked his tongue into the kiss, still keeping it slow. He Tian and Mo’s tongue mingled slowly, not fighting each other, but familiarizing with each other. </p><p>He Tian’s hands made it to Mo’s ass, cupping it firmly. </p><p>“Fuck.” He Tian breathed out before connecting their lips again. Saliva was building up around their mouths, but they still kept the slow rhythm of the kiss. Mo let out a few breathy sighs, as He Tian groped Mo’s ass through his pants. </p><p>Mo’s hand wandered over He Tian’s abs, as they connected their mouths again.</p><p>He Tian had taken Mo’s bottom lip between his teeth, pulling it. He sucked on it soundly, earning a gasp from Mo. </p><p>Mo maneuvered his mouth to He Tian’s neck, kissing his way down. He stopped at He Tian’s collar bone, and sucked the skin purple. After a few seconds of biting and nibbling, He Tian decides to slip his hands inside the back of Mo’s pants. </p><p>He Tian growled, feeling Mo’s thick flesh in his hands. </p><p>Mo hissed at the contact.</p><p>“Lets stop.” Mo said looking up at He Tian. </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>Mo turned around, back facing He Tian.</p><p>“Goodnight Mo~” He Tian sang.</p><p>“Remove them.” Mo commanded.</p><p>He Tian gave Mo’s ass one last squeeze before removing his hands.</p><p>Mo needed to stop fucking with He Tian. Sure their makeouts were fun and refreshing but Mo needed to quit giving in. From now on, Mo has decided to not kiss He Tian anymore. </p><p>Sleep was refreshing, and even though Mo turned his back on He Tian countless times, he would always find a way to face him, just like how they woke up the next morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Saucy 😹🙀👀</p><p>He Tian and Mo’s friendship still needs a lot of work. There are a lot of unhealthy aspects of it. He Tian really was hurt with Mo, but he let it slide this time, putting a fake smile on. I just thought I should clear that up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. She Li</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So Mo is barely in this. I wanted to focus on She Li a little more, and also focus on how He Tian is feeling towards Mo.</p><p>ALSO DRUG USE<br/>also I don’t know a lot about drugs because ummm I don’t do them 😹 but Anyway hope you enjoy :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mo woke up to an opened-eye He Tian. They were facing each other, and He Tian’s hands were back in Mo’s pants. </p><p>“Goodmorning Mr. Horny.” He Tian’s index finger rested in the crevice of Mo’s ass. It was rubbing up and down his crack languidly, teasing Mo.</p><p>“Says the one with their hand in my pants. Remove them immediately.” </p><p>He Tian made a pouty face but then removed them.</p><p>“It’s fine I’ve been massaging your juicy ass since 2 AM, you just didn’t know.” He Tian’s face molded into a smile. </p><p>“Gross.” Mo flustered.</p><p>“You gonna leave now?” </p><p>“Well fuck, you want me to?” </p><p>“i don’t care.”</p><p>“You're not gonna try to get me to suck your dick or some shit?.” Mo asked.</p><p>“Fuck naw. I honestly wasn’t planning on any of that shit that happened last night. You're the one who kissed me remember?”</p><p>“Oh.. well fuck. I guess I’ll just leave?”<br/>
The door slammed open.</p><p>“The Fuck! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS HERE GODDAMNIT” </p><p>He Tian and Mo both looked at the doorway.. </p><p>An officer had opened the door and was evidently angry.</p><p>“We had thought you escaped! Are you an idiot? You're not supposed to be here Mo!” The officer yelled. </p><p>“OUT NOW.” The guard motioned to the door. </p><p>Mo rolled his eyes, and walked to the officer. </p><p>He Tian put his middle finger up, laughing annoyingly. </p><p>“You too big guy, your last day is up.” He took Mo by the wrist and led him out.</p><p>“Have fun in ‘The Hole’.” The guard scowled at Mo.</p><p>Mo was brought to the head chief officer. </p><p>“Hello, Mo Guanshan. You will be punished for your disobedience and sneaking out. You and that boy are always causing problems, and we’ve decided to take action.”</p><p>“Ok.” Mo said not caring.</p><p>“Your punishment, solitary confinement for a day. You will also be cleaning up lunch every time for a month.”</p><p>“By myself!?” Mo shouted. </p><p>“No. She Li has also gotten in trouble recently, so he will be helping you clean.” </p><p>“Great.” Mo muttered. </p><p>“You are dismissed to ‘The Hole’.” The chief commanded.</p><p>The officers led Mo down the hall. Everyone was eyeing Mo, and would whisper to another.</p><p> The solitary room. </p><p>He got thrown in, and the door slammed quickly.</p><p>No windows. Just a little square sliding window for the guards to use. </p><p>This is gonna be boring.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>While Mo was stuck in ‘The Hole’, He Tian was sent to work. They were sent back to the warehouse, to organize the boxes.</p><p>“Where’s Mo?” He Tian asked She Li.</p><p>“In ‘The Hole’.” She Li nodded.</p><p>“WHOSE HOLE! I'M GONNA BEAT THAT MOTHERFUCKER’S ASS!” </p><p>“I thought you were gonna lay off from Mo? The things he said were pretty harsh.”</p><p>“It’s so fucking hard! We made out last night.” He Tian facepalmed. </p><p>“Are you retarded? You said you weren’t gonna do that shit anymore! You're just giving into shit, he really fucked up your feelings I could tell. You need to stop being so vulnerable. I know Mo will do anything to get out of prison, even if it’s using his so-called ‘friend’.” </p><p>“How do you know so much shit about Mo?”<br/>
He Tian picked up a load of boxes, walking with She Li.</p><p>“No goddamn reason bitch.” </p><p>“Right.” </p><p>“Anyway, Mo got punished for disobeying and he’s in ‘The Hole’ which is solitary confinement.”</p><p>“Haha that’s kinda funny.” He Tian set his boxes down on a shelf.</p><p>“He’s getting out in one day, so you need to use this time to figure out how to give Mo space. I think you should be friends and all that shit, but to be honest, you obviously can’t trust him.” She Li was serious.</p><p>“Ok I won’t give in anymore.”</p><p>“She Li?”</p><p>“What now?”</p><p>“I’m a perv by nature, I don’t know if I can do it.” </p><p>“I’m not saying to change… that.. but like don’t tell him important things and stop kissing him!”</p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“Kissing is for people in a relationship. You two are not in a relationship.” </p><p>“I guess you're right.”</p><p>“I wish it could just go back where he kicked my ass all the time when I did something ‘pervy’.” </p><p>“That’s what my father said about my mother after she had me.” She Li laughed a bit.</p><p>“Oop- Sorry.” </p><p>“It was a joke.” </p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>“Anyway, for today, just hang with me.” She Li smiled.</p><p>“Alright.” He Tian said, helping She Li carry his box.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>He Tian and She Li sat at the lunch tables, chomping on their food. </p><p>“So what are you in here for, He Tian?” She Li asked.</p><p>“Fuck. I was a pussy and was too nervous to kill the client given to me last second, so I instead got caught by the cops and got thrown in here for attempted murder. If only I shot them I wouldn’t be here.” </p><p>“Damn you are a pussy.” She Li flipped some of his white hair out of his face.</p><p>“What are you in here for?” He Tian asked, getting in She Li’s face.</p><p>“Ran over some kids. Also got caught stealing drugs.” She Li shrugged like it was no big deal. </p><p>“Oh wow. That’s nice…” He Tian smiled awkwardly, leaning away from She Li.</p><p>“Hey He Tian? Do you like Mo?” She Li asked.</p><p>“Nah.” He Tian shrugged.</p><p>“I just really want to be his friend that’s all.”</p><p>“Then why do you kiss him all the time and shit?” </p><p>“Fuck I don’t know. Cause I’m bored. In my opinion, kisses don’t really mean much.” He Tian shrugged.</p><p>“A real trusting friendship, where you can rely on each other is what makes a real relationship. Kissing and junk is just physical shit.” He Tian continued.</p><p>“So you would kiss me and it wouldn’t mean shit?” She Li asked bluntly.</p><p>“Ehh.. I don’t know. I don’t want to kiss you, but if I did, I wouldn’t change the whole dynamic of our friendship or whatever this is.” He Tian laughed.</p><p>“Hm. It’s fine. I don’t swing that way.” She Li shrugged.</p><p>“Although Mo is kinda thick. I wouldn’t mind plowing his ass.” She Li took a spoonful of mash in his mouth. </p><p>“Heh…. right.” He Tian felt awkward. </p><p>“Oh right, you do drugs?” She Li asked.</p><p>“Well, I haven’t had the time to since I’ve been here. I’m not a crazy crack addict but I mean, it’s nice every once in a while.” </p><p>“Well you're in luck, one of my buddies snuck in some marijuana, he gave me some too. Want to blow it in the bathroom?” </p><p>“Shit. That does sound nice, but I don’t want to get caught. I thinks it just dumb to do it here since they have dogs and you can probably  smell it.” </p><p>“I also got some alcohol too. How about that instead?” </p><p>“Hell yea! That sounds refreshing.” </p><p>She Li and He Tian made their way to the bathrooms after lunch. </p><p>“So have you done this before?” He Tian asked.</p><p>“Smoked weed in here? All the fucking time. Here, I only got a few beers.” She Li handed He Tian a bottle, and they began their activities.</p><p>She Li lit his blunt, smoking it languidly, filling the bathroom with the smell of drugs.</p><p>He Tian drank his bottle quickly.</p><p>“So, you got a girl back home.” He Tian asked She Li.</p><p>“Fuck naw. She broke up with me after I got thrown in here. It’s whatever.” She Li 's eyelids began to shrink.</p><p>He Tian asked for another bottle, and once he received it, he sipped on it.</p><p>“What does she look like?” He Tian asked.</p><p>“Redhead bitch. Fair skin. I think I got a thing for redheads.” She Li laughed.</p><p>“Ah, so that’s why I see you talking to Mo sometimes?” He Tian asked, taking the last sip of his drink. </p><p>“Fuck. Yea. He’s fucking hot. I’m surprised no one has clapped his ass yet.” She Li said, taking in another puff.</p><p>“Hahaha, I would love to, but he’s so stubborn. I’m really in need of some bomb sex lately.”<br/>
He Tian said, starting to feel a little tipsy. </p><p>“You got any more bottles?” </p><p>“Two more.<br/>
Here.” She Li handed him the two remaining bottles, and He Tian began to chug the first one.</p><p>“You're gonna get shitfaced drunk.” She Li laughed. </p><p>“I think I already am.” He Tian laughed back.</p><p>Footsteps started approaching the door. </p><p>She Li shoved He Tian in one of the stalls, flushing his blunt down the toilet. </p><p>“Fuck.” </p><p>The door swung open, and She Li spotted that it was the guards shoes. </p><p>“It smells like shit in here.” The guard remarked.</p><p>“Sorry. Hmphhh.. The mash was boiling in my stomach. Ahhh, my ass is gonna be damaged after this” She Li rang out in a girl voice. He made a few fart noises after that. </p><p>He Tian was holding his mouth, trying to hold his laugh in. She Li was really trying to pretend that he had explosive diarrhea.</p><p>“Gross. Who are you? I’ll tell the guards that your stomach is… not feeling well.” The guard said back, plugging his nose.</p><p>He Tian had grabbed the bottle caps from the beers and dropped it in the toilet, making a plop noise. </p><p>“AHHHHH! Ergh, Sorry I think blood is coming out.” He Tian said in a girl voice. </p><p>“Who are you though?” The guard rang out again.</p><p>“It’s the red head that’s always in trouble.” She Li said, making him and He Tian laugh uncontrollably. </p><p>“Mo? I thought we put you in solitary confinement?” The guard asked.</p><p>“It was an emergency. I almost shit my pants.” He Tian said in his tone. </p><p>“Ok I’m going to leave now.” And the door was now shutting.</p><p>“BAHAHAAHAHHAAA.” He Tian and She Li we’re laughing loudly, shoving each other playfully. </p><p>“Fuck that was classic.” He Tian said, finishing his last bottle. </p><p>“Come on, let’s get outta here before they know I’m missing.” She Li said, grabbing He Tian. </p><p>They both darted to the showers, running into walls and inmates aimlessly. </p><p>They stripped down, still laughing at what had happened earlier.</p><p>He Tian scrubbed down, as well She Li.</p><p>“Hey He Tian?” </p><p>“Yea?” He Tian looked at She Li, stopping his scrubbing.</p><p>“I guess we do have one thing in common.” </p><p>“And that would be?” </p><p>“We both wanna clap Mo’s ass.” She Li laughed, red eyes squinting.</p><p>“Oh yeah?” He Tian smiled.</p><p>“Yep. But the thing that sets me and you apart, is that I’m going to try my hardest to do something about it.” She Li smiled back.</p><p>“Are you sure it’s not the drug talking?” He Tian laughed.</p><p>“Yea. I’m sure.” She Li continued scrubbing.</p><p>“I’m glad you're determined.” He Tian said, turning back to his task at hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mo really just chilling in the room, while bitches are making him Look like he had explosive diarrhea. Tuff🧚🏻✨❤️</p><p> </p><p>ANYWAY NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE MORE MO IN IT PROBABLY.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Get a Clue!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y’all I figured out He Tian and Mo are real dumb. </p><p>Anyways sorry this update is kinda late, I am trying to keep it consistent when I update earlier in the day and really late at night but today I got my braces off so that’s nice. </p><p>ALSO I ADDED BROTHER QIU!!! I’m gonna add him in and maybe make a side relationship with him and He Cheng. You’ll see👁👄👁.</p><p>Anyway I’m hoping I can post one later tonight. Enjoy ❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was activity day. Not really, but the officers decided to have another activity day to cool off all the trouble happening lately.</p><p>“Partner up! Today we will be sewing blankets for the homeless!” The instructor sang out. </p><p>Mo glanced at He Tian, hoping he would make his way over, but He Tian decided to walk over to She Li. </p><p>Everyone started to shuffle around the room. The last two people left were Mo, and the big guy that always fed Mo his fists. Great.</p><p>Mo made his way to the giant. The man had white short hair, and was very broad. </p><p>“This dipshit?” The man said. </p><p>“Fuck I hate this bitch.” The man continued.</p><p>“That’s tough.” Mo muttered.</p><p>“I’ll kick your ass.” The man got in Mo’s face.</p><p>“Please don’t, I won’t bother you at all.” Mo said, fake, smiling.</p><p>Mo sat at one of the kits. It had different patches of material. </p><p>“You can pick the material.” Mo said to the man. </p><p>“I know, that’s what I’m gonna do.” The man said picking all the patterns he wants. </p><p>Mo glanced over to He Tian, curious on what he was doing. </p><p>He Tian and She Li we’re laughing, already sewing their blanket.</p><p>The man laid out the fabric in front of them. They were all pink or scattered with kittens.</p><p>“Nice choice.” Mo said sarcastically. </p><p>The man punched Mo in the arm laughing slightly.</p><p>“Look at how cute this one is!” The man said holding up a patch with baby ducks on it. </p><p>“Right..” Mo felt weird.</p><p>They began to start on their blankets.</p><p>“So what’s your name?” Mo asked the man.</p><p>“Qiu, Brother Qiu.”</p><p>“Shit. Well, that’s cool, I’m Mo.”</p><p>“Didn’t ask.”</p><p>“Oh.. sorry.” </p><p>“You act just like He Tian. That boy really is stupid.”</p><p>“Wait, you know him?” Mo asked. </p><p>“Yea used to.. ‘work’ with his brother.” </p><p>“Oh weird.” </p><p>They talked as they sewed. He really enjoyed Brother Qiu that he’d forgotten about He Tian. He had told Brother Qiu to sit with him at lunch, and he accepted.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Why the hell is he sitting with us?” He Tian asked, arms crossed. </p><p>“Because I invited him, bitch. Gotta problem?” Mo said glaring at He Tian. </p><p>“Hey Mo, would you like me to feed you your food?” She Li asks. </p><p>“Uh.. I’m good.” Mo responds. </p><p>“Y’all are fucking weird. I think I’m too old to sit here.” Qiu chimed.</p><p>“No Brother Qiu, we don’t mind you sitting here. Right?” Mo smiled at the other two. </p><p>None of them said anything. </p><p>“Anyway. I have to clean the lunch room afterwards so I may be late to the showers.” Mo continued.</p><p>“Oh yeah! It’s just gonna be me and you, Momo.”<br/>
She Li sang.</p><p>A fist pounded the table.</p><p>“I only call him that, She Li. Mo may we have a word?” He Tian was angry. </p><p>“Sure.” Mo followed He Tian to the side of the cafeteria.</p><p>“Why the fuck is my brother’s old fucktoy sitting with us?!” He Tian asked sternly.</p><p>“Ew they fucked? Anyway, why the fuck is ‘boy who ran over children’ sitting with us?”</p><p>“She Li did not run over kids!” He Tian was in Mo’s face.</p><p>“That’s not what he told me, bitch. In fact that’s why he’s in jail.”</p><p>“Well he told me he killed his mom and raped his sister.” He Tian calmed down a bit.</p><p>“Well he’s lying to one of us dumbass.” Mo said, scowling.</p><p>“Just fucking get rid of brother Qiu.” He Tian grabbed Mo’s wrist tightly.</p><p>Mo looked down at his wrist and pulled it from his grasp.</p><p>“Fuck no.”</p><p>Mo walked back to the table, plopping back beside Qiu.</p><p>“So She Li, which is it?! Killed your mom? Or ran over children?” Mo got straight to the point.</p><p>“Dick.” He Tian sat down. </p><p>“Shut the fuck up black haired bitch fatass dickhead.” Mo was screaming in He Tian’s face.</p><p>“What are you and Brother Qiu fucking or something?” He Tian screamed back.</p><p>“Oh like you and She Li are not fucking!” Mo yelled back.</p><p>“THE ONLY PERSON I WOULD FUCK AT THIS TABLE IS YOU MO!” He Tian yelled.</p><p>The cafeteria went silent. </p><p>Mo’s eyes got big. </p><p>Brother Qiu and She Li dipped. </p><p>“Damn.” Mo said calmly. </p><p>He Tian got up from the table.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Mo asked.</p><p>“Away from you.” He Tian left the table and sat down with She Li.</p><p>Mo was by himself. He doesn’t know why He Tian is being such a bitch to him. Why couldn’t he just let brother Qiu sit with them? Why is he getting so angry? Mo didn’t do anything.</p><p>Mo ate his food, and got ready for lunch cleaning duty.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Mo had already finished wiping down half the cafeteria’s table, and She Li was doing dishes. </p><p>Mo went back to the kitchen, running into She Li.</p><p>“You really should give He Tian space.” </p><p>“I need a fucking new rag.” Mo said ignoring what She Li said. </p><p>“I mean it. He’s trying to figure shit out, and you're making him angry. Just leave him alone.” </p><p>“What are you fucking talking about bitch?! Do you not know He Tian?? It’s always him harassing me.” </p><p>“Oh really? I’m sure those makeouts were harassment too, hm?” She Li asked, grabbing another dish.</p><p>“You don’t know a damn thing that goes on with me and He Tian, so leave me the fuck alone and go suck his dick for once.” Mo was mad.</p><p>“Oh trust me. I would never suck that fags dick. I just like hanging out with him. But you, I’ll suck your dick any day.” </p><p>“Gross. Is this your way of trying to get with me?” Mo asked, scowling.</p><p>“Not really, but if it worked then sure.” </p><p>“It didn’t. Fuck off. I’ll be doing whatever the hell I want, giving He Tian space or not.” Mo said leaving the room with his new rag. </p><p>“His temper is so sexy.” She Li muttered.</p><p>Mo was angry. Just who was She Li to tell Mo what to do? Unless maybe He Tian told She Li to say those things.</p><p>Mo didn’t want to be annoying to He Tian, but Mo hasn’t done anything wrong. In fact, He Tian has been acting strange. </p><p>Mo decided to not care, and do whatever the hell he wants. Typical Mo.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Mo got done quick enough so he was sent to the showers along with everyone else.</p><p>He stripped down, eyeing He Tian on purpose.</p><p>He Tian didn’t look at Mo, instead focusing on stripping down. </p><p>Woah.</p><p>Mo never realized how beautiful He Tian was. His body was huge and buff, legs firm, ass tight, and dick- </p><p>Mo stopped looking, hoping no one caught him. He stepped in the shower, inching towards He Tian.</p><p>“Hey He Tian, I forgot my soap, can I borrow yours?” Mo lied.  </p><p>“Sure.” He Tian said, rinsing his hair. He Tian’s hair was smoothed back, suds dripping down his face slowly. Mo thought: Sexy. </p><p>He handed Mo the bar of soap, and Mo dropped it. Purposely. Shit what was Mo thinking?</p><p>“Ah—” Mo began to turn around.</p><p>Ass. A skinny ass. She Li’s ass right in front of Mo’s face. She Li had bent down in front of Mo’s face to pick up the soap.</p><p>“Fuck! Shit that’s nasty.” Mo backed up, bumping into He Tian.</p><p>He Tian caught Mo by the arms. Mo’s back was touching He Tian’s bare chest, and it was solid. So was Mo’s dick. </p><p>“Your dick looks hard. Is it from She Li?” He Tian asked smiling. </p><p>Mo snapped his head to He Tian. </p><p>“I ain’t gay bitch! No it’s not from him!” Mo got in He Tian’s face.</p><p>“Ok. Can I have my soap back please, I think She Li has one you can borrow. I’m trying to get to my cell.” He Tian said pointing at a grinning She Li.</p><p>“Fuck. Right, um.. here.” He handed He Tian the soap, and He Tian left. </p><p>“Want me to take care of that.” She Li asked, looking at Mo’s erected dick.</p><p>Mo screeched and covered his dick. Mo ran to a different spot in the shower, eventually borrowing Brother Qiu’s soap.</p><p>Mo got out quickly and took a pit stop to the bathroom to relieve himself.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>He Tian looked up to the ceiling of his cell. </p><p>he really wanted to slam Mo against a table right now and fuck him then and there. He doesn’t care that Mo hurt him, he just wants to kiss him again. </p><p>‘Friends don’t kiss though’ He Tian reminded himself. </p><p>Wait. He Tian comes up with the perfect solution: Don't be Mo’s friend, and then they can kiss.</p><p>Then what would they be? Enemies? Yes that sounds right. He Tian has read some good comics where the villain and the hero get together. </p><p>Would He Tian be the hero or the villain? Villain definitely, he could slick his hair back then. As He Tian continues these thoughts, Mo was trying to stare at He Tian, but not make it too obvious.</p><p>Why does Mo hate that He Tian doesn’t bother him anymore. Sure it’s practically harassment, but it gave life a bit of a fun factor. And damn, Mo wanted to kiss He Tian so bad, especially when he saw him in the shower. </p><p>Mo’s hand began to creep to his dick unconsciously. Mo wondered, how do two men do it? He Tian’s dick looks pretty big, so he wasn’t sure where it would go if Mo was to oblige.</p><p>Mo’s fingers crept under his pants, and enclosed on the top of his dick. </p><p>Wait, where would Mo’s dick go? Would he not get the same pleasure as He Tian. That’s not fair. Well sure, He Tian’s dick was bigger, but Mo’s wasn’t small. </p><p>Mo began to stroke his hand, earning a grunt. </p><p>That’s it. They would be forced to do anal! Gross! Mo has fuck a girl in her ass once, and after that he never tried it again. Is He Tian really wanting to stick the colossal thing up Mo’s ass? </p><p>Mo’s mind began to drift to He Tian blowing Mo. he could imagine how great it would feel.</p><p>His hand was stroking faster as his thoughts continued. He was coming close, his voice starting to leak through his mouth. </p><p>“You okay Mo?” He Tian had sat up from his bed, glancing through the bars. </p><p>Mo put his dick away quickly, and sat up.</p><p>“Of course dickhead! Why wouldn’t I be bitch!?” Mo knew He Tian saw his dick out.</p><p>“Ok, goodnight.” He Tian laid back down. </p><p>“Night.” Mo scowled, hoping his dick would go back down. </p><p>He Tian had the widest smile on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*sighs* ✌🏽🚶🏾♂️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Oh wow.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a roller coaster ride. Don’t worry they’ll actually soon form their plan to escape prison and actually try it 🙀😼.</p><p>Anyway good luck.❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We've found stashes of marijuana and alcohol in some of your inmates' cells. As you know, those substances are illegal, so we will be doing cell checks at lunch, when you guys shower, and when you go to sleep. The next person found with drugs or alcohol, you will be sent to a local boot camp. And trust me,<br/>
You don’t want to go there.” </p><p>All the inmates were getting scolded by the chief officer. </p><p>Someone made a fart noise in the crowd.</p><p>“HEY! YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY! NEXT ONE TO DO THAT, YOU ARE ON BATHROOM CLEANING DUTY.” </p><p>They all went silent.</p><p>The bathrooms were the nastiest place you go. And the showers? Those were the worst. </p><p>Mo sat with Brother Qiu, twiddling his thumbs together.</p><p>“You're dismissed.” </p><p>They all went to lunch. </p><p>He Tian strutted confidently, hair slicked back, and a scowl on his lips.</p><p>“Why the fuck does He Tian look like a fucking wanna be emo fuckboy?” Mo asked Brother Qiu.</p><p>“I don’t know, but his hair is a look.” Qiu bit into his mash.</p><p>“True… I mean fuck no! What is he up to?” Mo is glancing at He Tian. </p><p>He Tian flicks him off, with a bitter face.</p><p>Mo just furrows his eyebrows. </p><p>“Well fuck. I’ll be right back.” Mo got up and approached He Tian.</p><p>“What’s all fucking this?” Mo signaled to He Tian.</p><p>“Get the fuck outta my face. Leave me the fuck alone bitch. Go eat with that q-tip of yours!” He Tian flicks Mo in the head hard.</p><p>“Stop trying to act like some fucking teenage cunt.” Mo said getting back in He Tian’s face.</p><p>“I SAID TO BACK THE FUCK UP.” He Tian shoves Mo to the ground.</p><p>“Oh hell no.” And Mo is now tackling He Tian, throwing punches at him. </p><p>“Get off of me faggot!” He Tian flips Mo below him, and punches him square in the nose, making a loud pop.</p><p>“Ah fuck.” Mo clutches his nose.</p><p>“I told you to leave.” And He Tian gets up to walk back to his table.</p><p>“GET BACK HERE ASSHOLE!” And Mo is back on He Tian. </p><p>He Tian pushes Mo to the ground, elbowing him in the face, blood leaking to the ground.</p><p>“Break it up!” A couple of guards were pulling He Tian off, while one had a med kit in their clutches. </p><p>“Shit his face is all busted.” The guard took note of Mo.</p><p>Mo was on the ground panting, blood scattered everywhere.</p><p>“He has a broken nose for sure. Oh his left eye is swelling really bad.”</p><p>Mo just heard ringing in his ears. </p><p>They took Mo to the medical center to get his face treated.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>He Tian was stuck in “The Hole.” He Tian didn’t think he would lose control like that.</p><p>He might’ve played his part a little too well. Now Mo is never gonna be He Tian’s friend at this rate. He Tian sat on the floor, staring at the blank wall. </p><p>Mo got stitches on his nose and forehead. His lip was busted pretty bad, and his eye was swollen up purple.</p><p>Mo was so angry. How could He Tian lay a finger on Mo. Well yea he was a pervert, but he didn’t think he would actually beat him up. His face is in so much pain, and he has a mild migraine along with a minor concussion.</p><p>Mo really was heartbroken and he couldn’t understand why.</p><p>He felt a hot liquid pouring down his cheeks. Tears. Why is it always Mo crying? He was over it.</p><p>He wanted to go home to his mother. He was starting to forget what his father looks like. He needed to get out of here. </p><p>Mo got up from his bed, walking to the exit of the medical center. The guards walking behind him.</p><p>“Mo? Where are you going?” One of the guards ran after him. </p><p>Mo picked up his pace, still walking to the exit doors. His wrist was caught by one of the officers.</p><p>“Stop resisting before you get in more trouble.” The guard said calmly.</p><p>“I want to see He Tian.” Mo whispered. </p><p>“What?” The guard asked.</p><p>“I want to see He Tian.” Mo repeated, mouth quivering. </p><p>“He’s in The Hole.” The guard responded.</p><p>“Please take him out! It was me who started the fight. Let me talk to him!” Mo was trying to head to the hole, but the guards had their grip on him. </p><p>“Send him to his cell.” The guard motioned to another.</p><p>Mo was in his cell now. </p><p>He sat on the floor, head buried in his knees. He wanted to see He Tian because he needed comfort. He needed He Tian to tell him that he’ll see his mother soon, and he’ll be happy.</p><p>He needed He Tian to comfort him with his lips on his, whispering vulgar words in his ears.<br/>
He Tian.</p><p>Why did he long for him so much? Did he like him? He would never admit that out loud, but right now he felt like screaming it from the top of his lungs. </p><p>He stayed awake all night, waiting for He Tian to come back.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Four people were sent to the boot camp this morning. You better get your asses together!” The chief rang out.</p><p>Everyone felt dead today, or maybe that’s just how Mo felt. The bandages and cuts itched on his face, and his eye was bothering him.</p><p>He Tian was sitting in the crowd somewhere, Mo just didn’t bother to look.</p><p>They were sent to lunch. Mo sat by himself, not even bothering to stand in line for food.</p><p>He slept, head laying on the table. </p><p>Now he was getting pulled by the collar, sprinting down the hall.</p><p>“Who the fuck is this! I’m trying to fucking sleep!” Mo screamed.</p><p>They ended up in the cells, He Tian’s cell to be exact. </p><p>“Why are you bringing me here?” Mo asked facing the black haired man.</p><p>“You look dead.” He Tian replied.</p><p>“No thanks to you.” Mo smiled.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He Tian.</p><p>“Ok.” Mo was emotionless.</p><p>“Don’t say that Mo.”</p><p>“Ok kiss me.” Mo said emotionless once again.</p><p>“I’m not gonna kiss you!” He Tian said, putting his hands up.</p><p>“Why not?” Mo stepped closer to He Tian.</p><p>“Because we’re not okay right now. Your not okay Mo-”</p><p>And Mo was grabbing He Tian by the shirt, pressing his lips to He Tians. Mo was using so much force, He Tian’s back was sliding down the wall slowly, till they met the floor. </p><p>Mo lips bit He Tian’s lips dangerously, as he sat on He Tian’s lap.</p><p>Tongues clashed, teeth clanged, and hands were tangled.</p><p>Mo had grabbed the back of He Tian’s head, making it easier to shove his tongue down his throat. Mo hummed in He Tian’s mouth, making He Tian moan back.</p><p>Mo’s hand snakes under He Tian’s shirt, groping his firm chest, and He Tian’s hands rested on Mo’s ass.</p><p>“Ahh- Mo-” He Tian was cut off again when Mo started sucking on He Tian’s tongue. Mo always did that, and it was He Tian’s favorite thing.</p><p>He Tian kissed all the bandages on his face.</p><p>His eyes were kissed.<br/>
“Sorry,”</p><p>His nose was then kissed.<br/>
“For hurting you.” </p><p>The cut on his forehead was next.<br/>
“I think I like you Mo.”</p><p>And lastly he kissed Mo’s split lip.</p><p>Mo couldn’t believe what He Tian said, so he didn’t respond. But he couldn’t help but feel giddy inside.<br/>
After a while of saliva swapping, Mo decides to strip his shirt off.</p><p>“Mo.. no.” He Tian panted.</p><p>Mo was already grabbing the hem of He Tian’s shirt, trying to pull it off. </p><p>“Mo stop-” and Mo tore it open.</p><p>His mouth kissed down He Tian’s chest, As he started to grind against He Tian. He Tian squeezed Mo’s ass hard, earning a slight yelp from Mo.</p><p>Mo sighed heavily, as his dick began to grow. </p><p>“Um, why are you guys not at lunch?” The officer was standing in front of the cell, eyes wide as saucers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*sighs* 🚶🏾♂️ *grabs lotion* 🧴</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Horny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi guys. I don’t know what to say :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He Tian’s eyes went wide.</p><p>Mo looked at the officer, and then brought his attention back to He Tian’s. Mo began to kiss He Tian again, not caring that the officer was there.</p><p>He Tian grabbed Mo’s face gently, pushing Mo away.</p><p>“Stop Mo. We can’t do this.” He Tian gently pushed Mo off of him, and stood up. </p><p>“You two, get back to lunch immediately! I’m sending you two with a warning. And go change your shirt.” The guard yelled.”</p><p>They both shuffled to the laundry room.</p><p>“Why are you following me Mo?” He Tian was frustrated.</p><p>“So we can continue.” Mo placed his lips on the back of He Tian’s neck. He sucked the skin softly, leaving a slight mark.<br/>
Mo turned He Tian around, licking He Tian’s lip like a dog.</p><p>“Mo.” He Tian hummed.</p><p>Mo bit He Tian’s bottom lip, humming back. Mo sucked on it like candy, hands roaming down He Tian’s chest. Fingers slipped down to He Tian’s skin, lowering down to his happy trail.</p><p>“Tian.” Mo whispered.<br/>
He Tian pulled away abruptly.</p><p>“What’s gotten into you Mo?! Why are you so horny all of a sudden!? Stop! I haven’t even really explained myself to you! I beat you up! And it hurts to see that you have no self respect.” He Tian was serious.</p><p>“Stop! Don’t tell me how to live. I am an adult, He Tian! Why are you treating this situation like an old high school drama!? It’s just a simple hook up, maybe even a blowjob! it’s not like we’re married, dumbass!” </p><p>“That’s why I’m not doing this! I am serious about what I said. I think I like you Mo. I don’t want you to suck my dick just for fun or shit, I want you to suck my dick because you like me back! </p><p>“Why do you fucking like me? I haven’t done anything for you to like me, He Tian.” </p><p>“Just stop. You should probably be getting back. Can we just forget about this conversation and just try to get the fuck outta here?” He Tian started to change his shirt.</p><p>Mo grabbed a new shirt and put it on.</p><p>“Fine.” And Mo and He Tian went back to the cafeteria.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Where were you two?” She Li was sitting with Brother Qiu.</p><p>“I was about to suck He Tian’s dick, but a fucking guard cockblocked us.” Mo bluntly said.</p><p>“Mo! Stop that. I was trying to apologize to Mo.”<br/>
He Tian said laughing nervously.</p><p>“Right… So what’s this jail break plan of yours, Mo?” She Li asked.</p><p>“Oh yeah! So we first gotta contact my dumbass partner Jian Yi, with the help of He Tiān’s Brother. Then-”</p><p>“My brother is not gonna do that, Little Mo.”</p><p>“Well not if you tell him the reason why. Just like whine to him that he’s your lover or something and that you want him to visit you.” Mo shrugged.</p><p>“I’m not gonna do that.” He Tian said immediately.</p><p>“Well then you can figure something to tell him if you really want to get out of here.” </p><p>“Fuck off.” He Tian said shrugging.</p><p>“Anyway, once we get Jian Yi to visit, we’ll convey what we need Jian Yi to do.” </p><p>“Which is?” Brother Qiu asked.</p><p>“Jian Yi will bolt cut the gate when I ask for a cigarette break during lunch, and we’ll escape through that, getting away in Jian Yi’s car.” </p><p>“We’re relying on a dumbass bitch that probably can’t tell the difference between his left from his right.” He Tian was salty.</p><p>“How do you even know Jian Yi, He Tian?” Mo asked.</p><p>“My brother used to look over him. So did Brother Qiu. We also might’ve hooked up once. Worst experience ever.” He Tian scrunched his face up.</p><p>“Ew me and Jian have kissed the same person! Gross!” Mo said gagging.</p><p>“Can we get back to the plan?” She Li asked.</p><p>“Yes sorry. Wait that was the plan.” </p><p>“What about after we drive away?” </p><p>“Hmm I didn’t think of that.”</p><p>“We should stay at He Tian’s place.” Brother Qiu suggested.</p><p>“Fuck no! Only Mo is allowed.” He Tian winked at Mo.</p><p>“Gross. But I guess we’ll have to stay somewhere. Come on dumbass, let us stay with you?” Mo asked.</p><p>“Fucking fine. But She Li better get the fuck away from you.” </p><p>“Ok… so it’s settled.” Mo said nodding.</p><p>“She Li, come with us please.” Two police officers standing behind them. </p><p>She Li furrows his brows, getting up to go with the cops. As She Li left the cafeteria, the table was silent.</p><p>“I wonder what that was about.” Mo chimed.</p><p>“Probably something dumb.” He Tian said eating his food. </p><p>“Shit, that’s mean I’ll have to do lunch duty by myself.” Mo complained.</p><p>“I’ll help you.” He Tian offered.</p><p>“Fuck no! I’ll just do it myself.” </p><p>“Too bad~.” And He Tian was up, asking for permission to help Mo clean the cafeteria. Of course the guards accepted the request, cause who cares? Nothing like free labor.</p><p>As the cafeteria cleared, Mo and He Tian began to clean the tables.</p><p>“So what made you so shit mad that you decided to feed me your fists, bitch head?” Mo asked He Tian.</p><p>“If I told you, you would laugh.” He Tian focused wiping down.</p><p>“Trust me, you’ve already fucking confessed to me like a dumbass, there’s nothing more embarassing then that.” Mo laughed.</p><p>“Shit. I was trying to fucking be your enemy.” He Tian muttered.</p><p>“The fuck? Why?” Mo tried not to laugh.</p><p>“Cause She Li said friends don’t kiss. So I was like, aww fuck lets be enemies then.” </p><p>“That’s the fucking stupidest thing I’ve heard come from your ugly fatass face.” Mo said laughing.</p><p>“Ugly fatass face that you kissed~.” Mo smiled.</p><p>“Well I think my nose is gonna be crooked from now on.” Mo said holding up a middle finger to He Tian.</p><p>“Baby, your face could never turn me off. Unless you looked like my brother.” He Tian scowled.</p><p>“Now I’m wishing I did.” Mo said pushing his eyebrows together in disgust. </p><p>“Mo, why don’t you like me?” He Tian asked.</p><p>“Cause I don’t and your ugly as fuck and a boy.” </p><p>“Yea but then why do you kiss me?” He Tian asked.</p><p>“Free sex duh. Doesn’t mean I like you bitch.” Mo started on a new table.</p><p>“How does it make you feel, knowing I like you?” </p><p>“I don’t fucking know. It makes me feel weird.” Mo finished wiping his table. </p><p>“Do you think you’ll ever let me put my dick in you?”</p><p>“Fuck no. If anything I’ll put my dick in you.” Mo said blushing slightly.</p><p>“Ha, wouldn’t that be the day. I might let you. But for now, I think my cock would look great in your pussy.” </p><p>“I’m fucking leaving.” </p><p>“Hey you didn’t mop yet!” He Tian screamed as Mo was walking to the exit of the cafeteria.</p><p>“Do it yourself.” </p><p>And He Tian did, only because it was Mo.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Bam.</p><p>Mo eyes shot open. </p><p>He Tian had fallen from his bed, onto the floor.<br/>
He was shaking really bad, grunts leaving his mouth. </p><p>Is he having a seizure?</p><p>Mo got up, sprinting to the bars of He Tian’s cell.</p><p>“He Tian! He Tian! Are you okay?” Mo called out. </p><p>Nothing. </p><p>Mo threw his shoe at He Tian, jerking He Tian out of his fit.</p><p>“You okay?” Mo asked as He Tian sat up.</p><p>Tears were glistening on He Tian’s cheeks.</p><p>“Yea, fucking bad dream.”</p><p>“Your crying.” Mo pointed out.</p><p>He Tian felt the water on his cheeks.</p><p>“Fuck I am..” He Tian whispered.</p><p>“I think you fell from the bed, are you okay physically?”</p><p>“Yea just a bruise probably on my back.”</p><p>“Let me see.” </p><p>He Tian sluggishly got up, turning around to Mo. Mo fit his hands through the bar, lifting his shirt. </p><p>Sure enough, a purple bump was forming on his spine. </p><p>“Fuck. A big bruise.” Mo rubbed it with his finger.</p><p>“Kiss it better MoMo.” He Tian said like a baby, voice cracking from the over exerting nightmare.</p><p>And Mo did. He placed his lips tenderly over the bruise, lingering over it for a few seconds. He then decided to lick at it, calming He Tian down. Mo pulled away.</p><p>“Better?” Mo asked.</p><p>“Hell yeah.” </p><p>Clang. </p><p>She Li was now in his cell. He was missing the whole day after he got taken by those guards.</p><p>“Where have you been?” Mo asked turning to She Li quickly.</p><p>“I’m fucking going to that boot camp. They found weed in my cell.” </p><p>“What! Why did you put it in there!” He Tian yelled.</p><p>“I didn’t. Someone else did. I smoked my last of it when I was with He Tian, and I flushed the rest down the toilet.” </p><p>“Fuck. We have to do something.” </p><p>“Aww Mo cares about me.” She Li beamed.</p><p>“Don’t worry about me. I’ve gotta a plan.” She Li said laying down in his cell.</p><p>“Can y’all fucking shut up!” Brother Qiu’s voice rang out somewhere in the cell room.</p><p>Mo and He Tian both sat in front of the bars, looking through them at eachother. </p><p>“Stay here and sleep with me.” He Tian suggested.</p><p>Mo nodded.</p><p>He Tian laced their fingers together, even through the bars, and they both fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✨✨🧚🏻Fuck✨✨🧚🏻</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*me looking up prison escape plans that succeeded-🕶🧳⛓🗡⚔️🔪🚬🩹💊🚷</p><p>*my FBI agent- 👁👄👁</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Chu’.</p><p>‘Chu.’ </p><p>‘Chu.’</p><p>Mo woke up to kissing sounds, a soft wet pressure on his hand, and a sore neck.</p><p>He Tian was kissing Mo’s hands through the bar, over and over again. </p><p>Mo didn’t react, just stared at him sleepily. </p><p>“Good morning Little Mo~” He Tian said before planting another kiss to Mo’s hand.</p><p>“How’s your back?” Mo asked quietly.</p><p>“Sore. Especially since I slept here.” He Tian placed his lips on Mo’s fingertips, kissing each finger.</p><p>“You should’ve slept in your bed, dumbass.” Mo said sincerely.</p><p>“I wanted to sleep with you.”</p><p>“Well now we both got sore backs and necks.” And Mo pressed his middle finger through He Tian’s lips, feeling the warmth of his mouth engulf it.</p><p>He Tian sucked on his finger slowly, tongue scraping against it. </p><p>“Shit.” Mo breathed out. </p><p>After a few more minutes of sucking his finger, He Tian pulled out the saliva covered finger, licking all of the fingers on Mo’s hand. He Tian’s saliva began to drip onto the floor off of Mo’s hand.</p><p>Mo took his spit coated hand from He Tian and brought it to his mouth. He licked up He Tian’s saliva, like a dog. The saliva got on Mo’s face, dribbling on the end of his chin. </p><p>“Fuck Mo. You’re such a slut.” He Tian was engrossed watching Mo suck up He Tian’s spit from his hand. He Tian’s hand began to inch towards his dick. His hand reached his destination, and he started to palm his dick through his pants. </p><p>“Your slut.” Mo licked his teeth. </p><p>“Call me daddy.” He Tian purred.</p><p> </p><p>“EW FUCK! YALL NEED YOUR OWN CELLS! WERE SICK AND TIRED OF ALL THIS FUCKING NASTY DADDY SHIT.” a voice rang out in the cell. </p><p>He Tian laughed, and Mo furrowed his eyebrows angrily.</p><p>“Fuck off.” Mo said.</p><p>After the mood was ruined, Mo wiped his hand and face onto He Tian’s shirt, making He Tian whine about how he just cleaned this shirt, and how he had an erection. </p><p>After a few minutes of arguing with eachother of how Mo didn’t give a fuck about anyone’s shirt, or erection, all the inmates were sent to the chief police for an announcement.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“We have decided that we are giving you guys 40 minutes of free time.” </p><p>All the inmates cheered. </p><p>“Only because the police system made that change, we were forced to follow it. Anyway, you will only be allowed outside, in the cafeteria, or in your cells during free time. You’ll have free time before your showers.” </p><p>Mo was victory dancing in his head. This would get them more of a better chance to escape. They now have 40 minutes to escape instead of 7.</p><p>He would have to tell the group. Speaking of the group Mo began to wonder if She Li got taken to the boot camp.</p><p>They went to the cafeteria, and sat together.</p><p>She Li was nowhere to be found.</p><p>“Fuck did that dipshit really get sent away?” Mo asked.</p><p>“Nah. She Li said he had a plan.” He Tian reminded.</p><p>“Speaking of plans, we are changing ours. We’ll instead try to escape during free time, so Jian Yi will have more time to cut the gate.” </p><p>“Yea, so when is thugboy gonna call his fugly brother?” Brother Qiu asked.</p><p>“Um, whenever Mo fucking wants me to.” </p><p>“Then do it right now!” Mo said.</p><p>“Ok MoMo~.” He Tian got up and went to wherever. </p><p>“So you and He Cheng hm?” Mo tried not to be awkward with Brother Qiu.</p><p>“Yea what about it?”</p><p>“Y’all still together?” </p><p>“Fuck no. He dumped me a while back.” </p><p>“Oh… why?” </p><p>“He had to travel or something so he decided to break up with me.” </p><p>“Tough. So… y’all really… like-”</p><p>“Fucked? Hell yea. Every morning and night. The best times was when he came home from a bad work day and he would show no mercy. His cock never failed-”</p><p>“Ok I get it. What were you and He Tian like?” Mo said evidently disgusted.</p><p>“He was like those annoying little cousins that play Minecraft. I wanted to punch him in the face. Plus he was always fooling with that boy Jian Yi.” </p><p>“What were they like?”</p><p>“Sorta like how you and He Tian are. Although Jian Yi was a bit nicer. Jian didn’t like He Tian at all, but He Tian wouldn’t leave him alone. They were like brothers more.” </p><p>“Ah. So would you think He Tian was in love with Jian or I don’t know, liked him?</p><p>“Nah. It wasn’t like that. He Cheng always cushioned him even when they were young. Don’t get me wrong, He Cheng was hard on He Tian, but He Tian didn’t make many friends. I guess you could say, He Tian is very lonely.” </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“I mean if I was He Tian, I could only imagine how hard I would try to catch that friend, and hold onto them. That’s why he is the way he is.” Brother Qiu shrugged.</p><p>“You know a lot about him.”</p><p>“I had to. Especially working under his brother.”</p><p>“Speaking of that. He Tian had a dream one time. He was sleep talking or something. Anyway he had said that he hated He Cheng?</p><p>“That ungrateful bitch. He Tian always says that, but He Cheng really has done everything for He Tian. Tian blames his problems on He Cheng, so He Cheng will feel guilty and give He Tian everything he wants. I mean, I don’t know what He Cheng had done to He Tian in the past, but I do know He Cheng would do anything for Tian.”</p><p>Mo was learning so much about He Tian. It explained so much why He Tian is the way he is. </p><p>“He Cheng loves He Tian.” Brother Qiu decided to say. Brother Qiu seemed attached to those words somehow. </p><p>“Why do y’all look like a bunch of sad dicks. My brothers fucking contacting that white hair bitch so we getting out here!” He Tian had been standing there.</p><p>“For fucking real!?” Mo got up.</p><p>“Hell yea!” He Tian pumped his fists. </p><p>“Thank you bitch!” Mo patted He Tian on the shoulder.</p><p>He Tian puckered his lips and closed his eyes. Brother Qiu and Mo stared at him like an idiot.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing dumbass?” </p><p>“Victory kiss?”</p><p>Slap.</p><p>“Ow Mo. what was that for?”</p><p>He Tian got slapped.</p><p>Lunch was over, and He Tian and Brother Qiu stayed to help Mo clean the cafeteria. </p><p>We’re they becoming the cliche friend group?</p><p>Only if She Li was there, would they be complete?</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Mo can you please look at my back. It’s been hurting so fucking bad.” He Tian was sitting outside on the bench. </p><p>It was their first free time. There were coloring books on the tables and one single hula hoop.</p><p>“No He Tian. I don’t want people to think I’m gay.” Mo scowled.</p><p>“Guys! Look!” Brother Qiu held up a piece of paper, 4 stick men hugging each other.</p><p>“Um… is that supposed to be us?” Mo cringed.</p><p>“UM WHY THE FUCK IS SHE LI AND MO IN THE MIDDLE? Uh uh, nope, redraw it. I have to be standing by Mo.” He Tian crumbles the paper up.</p><p>“I- I spent forever on that!” Qiu punched He Tian in the back.</p><p>“Fuck that hurt.” He Tian’s hand flew to his back to rub it.</p><p>“Qiu! He fell on his back last night! You’ve just made it worse.” Mo scolded Qiu.</p><p>“Aw Mo cares about me.” He Tian smiled.</p><p>Punch. </p><p>He Tian faceplants on the ground, moaning in pain, trying to soothe his spine with his hand.</p><p>“Oww.” </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe if you weren’t so annoying, you wouldn’t be having this problem.” </p><p>Mo and He Tian are sitting in Mo’s cell, with a bag of ice and a few paper towels. </p><p>“Can you please look at it. It’s hurts like a bitch.” He Tian whined.</p><p>Mo lifted He Tian’s shirt.</p><p>“Ew.” Mo said in disgust.</p><p>He Tian’s back was purple and brown, forming a huge lump that took up most of his back.</p><p>“Is it bad?” </p><p>“Fuck yea.” </p><p>Mo placed his hand on He Tian’s back, making He Tian hiss through his teeth.</p><p>“Your hand is cold.” He Tian replied.</p><p>“Sorry.” Mo got the ice bag.</p><p>He put it on his back, making He Tian flinch. </p><p>“I really want to kiss you Mo.” He Tian voiced.</p><p>“And I want to fucking get out of this fucking prison. Looks like it’s gonna take a fucking while.” </p><p>“Are you telling me you’ll kiss me in time?” He Tian asked grinning.</p><p>“Nope.” </p><p>“You almost called me daddy earlier.” He Tian laughed.</p><p>“Like hell I did. I was just fucking horny cause I had a dream about our instructor.” </p><p>“right.” He Tian sounded upset.</p><p>“Stop being an upset bitch. It’s not a big deal.” </p><p>He Tian turned to face Mo.</p><p>“I wanted to say, Brother Qiu, what he said, was shit. He’s just not over my brother. He Cheng is the worst person on earth.” </p><p>“It’s not my business He Tian.” Mo said, averting his gaze.</p><p>“I wish you cared. It’s weird. I want you to know everything about me, but I don’t even know everything about me.” He Tian was inching closer to Mo.</p><p>“Who fucking said I didn’t care. You're practically forcing me to be your friend anyway.” </p><p>He Tian paused. He looked hurt.</p><p>“That’s not what I meant. He Tian I’m joking. I want to be your friend.”</p><p>“Fuck. Just don’t lie.” He Tian sat back. </p><p>“I’m not. I’ve enjoyed your presence. Without you, it’s kinda boring.” Mo shrugged.</p><p>“Am I a good friend Mo?” He Tian asked.</p><p>“You're doing just fine, Tian.”</p><p>He Tian smiled greatly, hugging Mo tightly.</p><p>Mo hugged back, with a small smile on his lips.</p><p>“Can I get my kiss now?” He Tian asked again, face millimeters from Mo’s.</p><p>Mo closed the gap, lips softly touching. </p><p>‘Chu’</p><p>He Tian smiled. Mo stared at He Tian in the eyes, straight face. </p><p>Mo realized in that moment, he couldn’t care less if he stayed in jail forever. As long as he was with He Tian, they were going to take on the world together. Their promise.</p><p>Mo hugged He Tian, face buried in his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Together.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My search history is wilding with all the questions about prison 😹</p><p>Also sorry I uploaded this late. Although I’ll try to update later tonight. We’ll see how tired I am✌🏽😼</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Late night talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Added Zhan Zheng Xing :)) also the new chapter For 19 days is amazing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After He Tian’s back was iced, Mo and He Tian headed back to Brother Qiu.</p><p>“Yea that bastard got the fuck outta here. No wonder he’s the prison’s psychopath bitch.” Two men were discussing something, He Tian had eavesdropped in.</p><p>“What are you guys talking about?” He Tian interrupted their conversation.</p><p>“That psycho bitch stabbed the driver when he was getting sent to that boot camp shit. He got away. Sweet right?” The man had said.</p><p>“Yea… cool.” He Tian had to tell Mo.</p><p>Their free time was up, </p><p>They hit the showers.</p><p>They all stripped down, He Tian’s eyes glued to Mo.</p><p>“The fuck you staring at fatass cunt?” Mo shuffles to He Tian.</p><p>“Your sexy body.” He Tian slapped Mo’s ass.</p><p>Mo pinched the skin at He Tian’s neck, twisting it roughly.</p><p>“Mo… that actually hurts.. let go now.” He Tian tried not to look like it hurt, even though his eyes began to sting. </p><p>“Don’t fucking touch me perv.” Mo let go.</p><p>“Need me to wash you?” He Tian smiles, rubbing at his neck.</p><p>“No bitch.” Mo began to scrub down.</p><p>He Tian got his hair wet, stepping in front of Mo.</p><p>Mo’s attention was caught by the big bruise on He Tian’s back. It looked worse somehow.</p><p>“He Tian.” </p><p>He Tian turned to Mo, water dripping down his cheeks, hair damp. Sexy.</p><p>“I- I think you need to get your back checked out.” Mo stammered.</p><p>“Nah, as long as you kiss it, it gets better always.”</p><p>“My mouth ain’t a fucking pain killer, dumbass.”</p><p>“Says who? Look I’ll prove it. Kiss it, tomorrow it’ll be all better.” He Tian turned around pointing to his back.</p><p>“No, I already know it’s not gonna get better.” Mo shook his head.</p><p>“Prove me wrong then.” </p><p>Mo poked his bottom lip out. He looked around, making sure no one was watching. </p><p>Mo got behind He Tian, breath hovering over his back.</p><p>“I feel like you have a fetish on where I makeout with your back or something.” Mo chimed.</p><p>“Just fucking kiss it.” </p><p>Mo kissed the bruise, for the second time in his life. His tongue swept over the bruising, earning a deep sigh from He Tian.</p><p>“There.” Mo rubbed down He Tian’s spine.</p><p>“Thank you MoMo~.” </p><p>“Fuck off. It’s not a big shitting deal.” Mo looked away. </p><p>“Oh. She Li broke out.” He Tian decided to say.</p><p>“What!?” Mo felt strangely disappointed.</p><p>“Yeah he fucking stabbed the driver and dipped.” He Tian laughed.</p><p>Mo felt weird. Sure he didn’t like She Li much, but their friend group didn’t feel complete without him. </p><p>“Weird. I didn’t think he would leave us hanging.” Mo shrugged.</p><p>“Who cares. That means I get you for myself.” He Tian decides to hug Mo’s back, dick pressing to Mo’s ass.</p><p>Mo punched He Tian in the dick real fast.</p><p>“AAah- Fuck.” He Tian clutched his dick.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>He Cheng knocked on the raggedy door. Gross. There were cockroaches in every corner, brown substances on the wall.</p><p>He Cheng fixed his tie, as the door opened to the crusty apartment.</p><p>“The fuck is you?” A brown haired boy opened the musty door.</p><p>“..is Jian Yi here?” He Cheng started to put his gloves on. </p><p>“Fuck yea. Come in. Name’s Zhan Zhen Xing. Just call me Xing.”</p><p>“Right.” He Cheng stepped into the nasty apartment, mildew and beer filling his nose.</p><p>“It smells like shit in here.” He Cheng fanned his nose.</p><p>“Yea, trash guys haven't come for months. It’s whatever.” Xing shrugged.</p><p>He Cheng spotted Jian Yi’s figure on the couch. It was lifeless.</p><p>“Is he dead?” He Cheng scrunched his nose up.</p><p>“Naw, he’s just drunk as shit. Jian Yi! Get the fuck up! Some rich man is here for you.” </p><p>“Tell him my ass is tired from earlier. I don’t feel like fucking again.” Jian Yi chimed. </p><p>“Uh…. what?” </p><p>“Yea me and Zhan fucked earlier. Pay me some other time. Come tomorrow or something.” Jian Yi was scratching his ass.</p><p>“So. Your lover back in jail, Mo Guanshan or something like that wants you to visit him.” He Cheng said in disgust.</p><p>“Ew fuck. Mo is disgusting. WAIT A DAMN MINUTE,” Jian finally got up, facing He Cheng.</p><p>“He Cheng! I hadn’t seen you for years.” </p><p>“There’s a reason for that.” He Cheng tilted his chin up.</p><p>“Yea I’ll visit Mo. where the fuck he at?” Jian asked.</p><p>“Some lover you are.” He Cheng muttered.</p><p>“He’s at xxxx prison.” He Cheng continued. </p><p>“Ok I’ll visit him Sunday, that’s when I’m off.” Jian smiles. </p><p>“Great for you…” He Cheng inched to the door.</p><p>“So, I’m gonna go now.” He Cheng opened the door.</p><p>“Ok we’ll be in here fucking.” </p><p>Zhan swatted Jian in the head.</p><p>“Good bye He Cheng!” Zhan waved.</p><p>As He Cheng shut the door, he began to spray the halls with Lysol.</p><p>“Pigs.” </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Jian’s coming Sunday!” He Tian told Mo.</p><p>“Fuck yes! Thanks He Tian. Couldn’t have done it without your ugly ass.” Mo entered his cell getting ready to go to bed.</p><p>“Hey Mo.” He Tian called out.</p><p>“Yea.”</p><p>“What if this plan doesn't work?” </p><p>“Then..I don’t know.” </p><p>“I don’t want to risk failure on this.”</p><p>“Well, look at it this way. If this plan doesn’t work, we have not failed, but just found a way that doesn’t work. And if we keep on failing, it just adds to the list, until we finally find the way that works.” </p><p>“Yea.”</p><p>“You know. I kinda miss She Li.” Mo chimed.</p><p>“Me too.” He Tian whispered.</p><p>“I hope he’s doing ok.”</p><p>“It’s She Li, he always is doing ok.” He Tian laughed softly. </p><p>“But is he ever happy? I feel like it would be tiring to keep on running like that.” </p><p>“It’s what he’s best at.” He Tian smiled o himself.</p><p>“I know this might sound cringe, but I can’t help to feel that he abandoned us. I was so ready to get out of here, but with all four of us.”</p><p>“If She Li really wants to keep this connection with us, he would. She Li always finds a way.” </p><p>Mo nodded to himself. </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>Hey Mo?” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Are you starting to like me?”</p><p>“No.” Mo was quick to answer.</p><p>“Honest?”</p><p>Mo turned to face the wall, closing his eyes.</p><p>“No.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like My writing is getting worse each chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry this chapter is kinda rushed and I’m uploading kinda later than I usually do because I’ve had a headache all day.</p><p>But anyway, this chapter is off to a spicy start.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day. Jian Yi was going to visit, and they finally could convey their plan. </p><p>“Mo —are you excited-fuck- to see your old partner?” </p><p>Mo was eating He Tian’s face off, running his fingers across He Tian’s nipples. They were making out in the laundry room. It had become a daily routine to makeout some part of the day. Although they had never gotten further than kissing.</p><p>“Don’t talk about him, Tian.” Mo snaked his tongue in He Tian’s mouth, swallowing down He Tian’s. He Tian’s hands found their way on Mo’s ass, feeling the plumpness.</p><p>“Mo, I don’t like you doing this when the feelings aren’t mutual.” He Tian gasped out.</p><p>“Then pretend, and stop fucking talking.” Mo bit He Tian’s bottom lip, making He Tian squeeze his ass. He Tian loves Mo’s ass, so he continued to tease it, fingers rubbing along the clothed crevice, and sometimes smacking it occasionally.</p><p>He Tian picked Mo up, Mo’s legs around He Tian’s waist.</p><p>“Tian! Put me down, I’m not a fucking girl.” Mo was punching his shoulder.</p><p>“No fucking way.” He Tian sat Mo up on one of the dryers, kissing him persistently.</p><p>He Tian’s fingers found their way under Mo’s shirt. Mo sucked on He Tian’s cheek, while He Tian let growls erupt from his throat.</p><p>“Fuck baby.” He Tian brushed his finger over Mo’s nipple, earning a moan from Mo.</p><p>“Tiann- ahh- suck my dick please.” Mo pleaded.</p><p>“Not yet MoMo.” He Tian met Mo’s lips once again, sucking on Mo’s tongue. As He Tian slurped the red heads tongue, Mo began to unbutton his baggy pants.</p><p>He Tian kissed down Mo’s neck, removing his shirt in the process. He Tian’s mouth skimmed over Mo’s nipple, teasing it with his teeth.</p><p>“Ah- He—Tian stop teasing.” </p><p>He Tian pulled Mo off the dryer, kneeling down at Mo’s waist. </p><p>Mo’s pants hung low on his waist, showing his white boxers, with a red band. He Tian slid his finger down Mo’s red hairs leading into his boxers.</p><p>“Fuck He Tian. Sexy bastard.” Mo placed his hands in He Tian’s hair.</p><p>He Tian kissed Mo’s hips, sucking on his belly button. He Tian latched his teeth to Mo’s boxers inching them down-</p><p>“Um Mo you have a visitor.” The guard was staring awkwardly at them.</p><p>Mo pulled up his pants quickly, and ran to the door.</p><p>“Follow me.” The guard took Mo.</p><p>Mo thanked himself that his dick wasn’t out when the police officer came.</p><p>“Hey Mo! Forgot your shirt.” He Tian threw it to the officer. </p><p>As the door shut, He Tian couldn’t help but feel conflicted. He really wants their make out sessions to be sincere. He feels like a little slut that Mo uses just for his pleasure.</p><p> He Tian was also angry that his dick is all riled up, and Mo wasn’t there to fix the situation. He Tian relieves himself quickly, heading back outside where free time was happening.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“You got all that written down?” Mo was sitting in a glass confinement, and Jian was sitting across from him. </p><p>“Fuck yea. I’m sorry I didn’t visit sooner, I was scared you didn’t want to see me. I kinda screwed up.” Jian Yi smiled nervously.</p><p>“Yea. Don’t worry I’ll beat your ass when I get outta here.” Mo smiled.</p><p>“Alright, see ya.” Jian Yi walked towards the door.</p><p>“Bye bitch ass.” Mo held his middle finger up.</p><p>Mo was sent to the showers.</p><p>“How’d it go?” He Tian asked.</p><p>“Well, I didn’t really think that the guard would be in the same room as us, so we couldn’t say my plan out loud.” Mo frowned.</p><p>“Fuck Mo. this sucks.” He Tian clapped Mo’s shoulder.</p><p>“No not really, cause I wrote the plan down before and I slipped it to him right before he left.” Mo smiled.</p><p>“HELL YEA!” He Tian hugged Mo.</p><p>“Dont fucking touch me were naked bitch!” Mo pushed He Tian off.</p><p>“We have to tell Brother Qiu.” </p><p>“Tell me what” and Brother Qiu was standing between them.</p><p>“Um.. the plan got through.” He Tian said, scratching his head.</p><p>“Cool.” </p><p>“Um… anyway.. wanna fuck later tonight.” He Tian asked Mo.</p><p>“Hell no. We will never fuck, not in a million years.” Mo scolded He Tian.</p><p>“But you’ll let me suck your dick?” </p><p>“Fuck yeah, free blow job yknow?”</p><p>“Would you suck mine?” He Tian rinsed the shampoo out of his hair.</p><p>“Nope. It’s small as fuck anyway.” Mo averted his gaze.</p><p>“Ahh so you’ve been looking at my dick? And anyway, if my dick is small, looks like your dick is tiny as fuck.” He again smiled.</p><p>“My dick is not that smaller than yours.”</p><p>“And you would know?” He Tian glanced down, making Mo blush.</p><p>“Fuck.” Mo turned around scrubbing himself down. </p><p>After the showers they were sent to the cells.</p><p>“Hey when is Jian coming?” He Tian was sitting in front of the bars staring at Mo.</p><p>“Next Friday.” Mo muttered.</p><p>“He better not screw shit up.” He Tian growled.</p><p>“He won’t bitch.” Mo defended. </p><p>“I don’t know he’s pretty stupid.” He Tian laughed.</p><p>“Speaking of which, what were y’all two like?”</p><p>“Um I always bothered him. He hated me but didn’t really show it. He was in love with this one ugly ass boy, but then I got him drunk and we fucked. The sex wasn’t that bad, he just threw up on my dick when he was deep throating me, also my dick wouldn’t fit up his ass without him yelling at me, so I had to fuck him with the tip. It was not satisfying for me.”</p><p>“Didn’t need to know all that.” Mo grumbled.</p><p>“Are you jealous, baby?” He Tian grinned.</p><p>“Hell no! I know that jerk probably has a chicken dick. And for real he couldn’t take a dick, that's embarrassing.” </p><p>“Like you have?” He Tian shrugged </p><p>“Your right, I haven’t. I’m just saying, how hard could it be. Especially with your small ass dick.”</p><p>“You’ll be biting your tongue once you get a taste of my cock.” He Tian laughed.</p><p>Mo spit through the bars, landing on He Tian’s eye.</p><p>He Tian laughed harder, wiping the spit off his eye.</p><p>“Really bitch.” He Tian licked the saliva off his hands.</p><p>“Gross, I’m going to bed.”</p><p>“Goodnight Momo.” </p><p>Mo didn’t respond.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“We’re taking a field trip today. We’re going to the landfill. You guys will be compacting trash together, making more room for other garbage.”</p><p>Everyone was quiet.</p><p>“And you will be checked before you go on the bus.”</p><p>Everyone lined up for the bus, getting patted down and thoroughly checked.</p><p>He Tian was up, and he was eyeing Mo the whole time. The guard patted He Tian down, checking his pocket.</p><p>The guard patted around He Tian’s crotch area making He Tian moan,</p><p>“AHH DADDY MO.” </p><p>He Tian made sure to keep eye contact with Mo.</p><p>Everyone started laughing, the guard knocking He Tian in the head, scolding him.</p><p>Mo held his middle finger up to He Tian, stepping up in line for his turn.</p><p>The guard patted him down, making Mo scowl.</p><p>The guard pulled out something from his pocket.</p><p>“Heh, who you trying to fuck? This is an all male prison faggot.” The guard laughed holding up a condom.</p><p>“DADDY MO PLOW MY ASSHOLE.” He Tian moaned out of the window purposely.</p><p>The bus rang out in moans from all the inmates, laughing at Mo.</p><p>“Dumbass, get in the bus.” And the officer pushed Mo’s head towards the bus.</p><p>Mo got in the bus with a big scowl on his face. Everyone laughed at him.</p><p>He Tian patted a spot beside him, signaling for Mo to come sit.</p><p>“FUCK YOUR UGLY DUMBASS FATASS FACE, THATS WHY YOUR BROTHER HATES YOU CAUSE YOU SO FUCKING ANNOYING.” </p><p>Mo walked to the back of the seats, sitting down by himself.</p><p>“Whatever you say daddy Mo.” He Tian laughed.</p><p>Mo flicked him off.</p><p>As the bus took off, He Tian has fallen asleep, pretending the words that Mo had said didn’t hurt.</p><p>This field trip was gonna be the worst thing ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also if y’all made fan art I would scream!!! Like that’s my favorite thing in the world, but anyway if y’all want to please do. I’ll link it in my stories if you ever decide to. </p><p>Okay love you guys and thanks for you guys support😻😽🥺❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Field Trip Forgiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They forgive eachother pretty easily so plsss DONT kill me. </p><p>Anyway I hope you like this chapter.</p><p>Recap: they are on a field trip to the landfill And He Tian and Mo got in a fight because The security guard found a condom in mo’s pocket and He Tian laughed at him humiliating him in front of everyone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They all unloaded off the bus.</p><p>As Mo stepped out, the smell of hot garbage and dead animal filled his nostrils.</p><p>“It smells like actual shit.” Mo muttered, plugging his nose.</p><p>“That’s the smell of nature and trash, boys. I will be splitting you guys up in pairs, and you will be compacting trash as much as you can and moving it over to the right of this crate.” The chief officer pointed at a big crate.</p><p>As the officer picked the partners, Mo tried to shuffle around where he wasn’t going to be He Tian’s partner. The chief officer yelled at him for moving and of course Mo and He Tian ended up together.</p><p>“Does God fucking hate my guts?” Mo said bitterly.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up and just help me.” He Tian was mad.</p><p>“I don’t know why you’re mad. Let me guess, you're the one who put the condom in my pocket?” Mo started to put on his gloves.</p><p>“How about instead of asking irrelevant questions and talking about if my family loves me or not, let’s just fucking get this done so I can fucking breathe.” </p><p>“Whatever you say Captain Tian.” Mo laughed.</p><p>He Tian started with a pile of loose objects. There were a lot of wrappers and cans. He began to stuff them into a trash bag.</p><p>Mo helped him with the pile.</p><p>“I’ve got this spot Mo, go do another pile.” He Tian told Mo.</p><p>“We’re supposed to be fucking partners He Tian, so we have to do this together.” Mo folded his arms on his chest.</p><p>“Well it doesn’t feel like it.” He Tian muttered.</p><p>“What? Say it to my face bitch.” Mo thought he was getting insulted.</p><p>“Your so childish Mo, and that temper, it gets old. Can we just do our job please.” He Tian shoved more trash into his bag.</p><p>“I’ll show you childish!” Mo threw a piece of muddy trash in He Tian’s face.</p><p>“YOU MOTHERFUCKER I'M NOT ENGAGING IN THIS SHITTY FIGHT.” He Tian yelled at Mo.<br/>
.<br/>
He Tian was now calm, putting more trash in his bag.</p><p>“I don’t know why you're playing ‘the calm type’ cause we all know you're a psycho that goes crazy at the drop of a hat.” </p><p>“Mo. Can we not talk please. I don’t want to talk to you.” He Tian was unenthusiastic.</p><p>“Baby got his feelings hurt?” Mo mocked him.</p><p>“Yknow what, yes I fucking did, so please fuck off and stop talking to me.” He Tian got up with a full trash bag setting it beside the crate.</p><p>“Wow. He really is emotional.” Mo muttered to himself.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> It was lunch break, and the boys ate in the bus so they didn’t have to smell the trash as bad. </p><p>“They actually have good food on a field trip. I haven’t had a sandwich in years.” One of the prisoners chimed.</p><p>He Tian entered the bus with his sandwich.</p><p>“Hey He Tian, is Mo really trying to get his dick sucked?”</p><p>“I don’t fucking know or care.” He Tian shrugged.</p><p>“Is he like always harassing you cause he wants his cheeks clapped?” The inmates we’re laughing.</p><p>“No not really.” He Tian was getting annoyed.</p><p>“Oh my gosh I was laughing so hard when he blew up at you! He really said your brother didn’t love you Bahahaha.” The inmates busted out laughing.</p><p>“Yea it was a petty tactic, cause I already knew that. I didn’t need a redhead momma’s bitch to say what’s going on in my life.” He Tian was serious.</p><p>The inmates were quiet, confused if He Tian was upset. </p><p>He Tian sat down at his seat quietly, eating his sandwich as everyone else carried on. </p><p>Mo was in the bus the whole time.</p><p>“I ain’t no momma’s bitch He Tian!” Mo stood up from his seat, stomping to Mo.</p><p>“Ok.” He Tian continued to eat his sandwich.</p><p>“Ok? Bitch your so fucking annoying!” Mo was yelling in He Tian’s face.</p><p>It got everyone’s attention.</p><p>“If you're asking for a fight, I’m gonna have to decline. You got your ass beat last time and I don’t want to go back in The Hole.” </p><p>“It was an off day for me.” Mo scowled.</p><p>“Ok.” He Tian laughed a bit. </p><p>“What is so funny?” </p><p>“Your confidence is what is fucking funny.” He Tian laughed a bit more.</p><p>Mo attached his hands to He Tian’s throat, trying to strangle him. He Tian elbowed Mo in the stomach, making him clutch it in pain.</p><p>“Leave me alone Mo. I don’t fucking like you. Get off my dick.” He Tian partially lied.</p><p>“Really cause you always complain about me—cough—- not like you back and that’s why you don’t like making out with me.” </p><p>All the Inmates were hyping Mo up. </p><p>“Oh shit that’s tough to beat.” One of the inmates chimed. </p><p>He Tian stood up and walked toward the door.</p><p>“Fucking pussy.” Mo yelled as He Tian walked out of the bus.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>They were still stuffing trash in bags, and transporting it to the big crate. It was getting dark outside, and they were gonna leave soon.</p><p>Mo and He Tian were quiet the whole time as they stuffed trash in bags.</p><p>It was a water break, and they both sat down. He Tian drank all of his water the first water break they got, so he just took a quick breather.</p><p>Mo held out his water in front of He Tian, offering it to him.</p><p>“I’m good.” He Tian looked away.</p><p>Mo moved it out of the way and took a big sip.</p><p>He Tian was about to get up, but he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked at Mo, and his cheeks were full of water.</p><p>Mo grabbed He Tian’s face, and put his lips on He Tian’s, deflating his cheeks and spitting the water in He Tian’s mouth. </p><p>He Tian swallowed some of it, and then started to choke.</p><p>He started coughing up water, and Mo was trying not to laugh.</p><p>“How can you —fit that much— water in your mouth!” He Tian coughed up the last of the water.</p><p>“Fuck.” He Tian threw up at the last second.</p><p>“Oh shit! Tian!” Mo crouched beside Mo, hand on his back. </p><p>“You ok?” Mo asked as He Tian finished gagging.</p><p>“Yea, I’m fine. I was probably just dehydrated.” He Tian’s eyes stung and spit was on his lips.</p><p>“Here rinse your mouth out with this.” Mo handed He Tian his water. </p><p>He Tian gurgled the water and spit it out. </p><p>“Thanks.” He Tian was getting up to go back to work.</p><p>“He Tian, you need to drink water after you throw up. Or else your really get fucking dehydrated.”</p><p>“Thanks Mo. I’m gonna get to work.” He Tian’s voice was coated with no emotion.</p><p>“He Tian. I’m sorry.” Mo grabbed He Tian’s wrist.</p><p>He Tian turned around.</p><p>His feet were moving without consent, and his lips were fitting to Mo’s like a puzzle piece. </p><p>It was a quick but sensational kiss.</p><p>“You may plead your case on the bus.” He Tian winked.</p><p>“Fuck gross, you jus threw up.” Mo wiped his mouth.</p><p>“Not helping your case fatass.” He Tian said walking to the trash.</p><p>Mo and He Tian finished working on their trash pile until it was time to head back. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>They loaded into the bus, Mo finally sitting by He Tian in the very back row.</p><p>It was dark, and they all were sweaty and tired.</p><p>“So?” He Tian asked Mo.</p><p>“Listen I was just fucking mad because you put that condom in my pocket and humiliated me in front of everyone, and fuck when you fucking brought up my mother. That made me fucking go shit crazy.” </p><p>“Mo. Number 1, I didn’t put that condom in your pocket, and number 2, I didn’t fucking know you would be upset at how the boys laughed at you, and number 3 the only reason I fucking brought<br/>
up your mom is because you brought up my brother.”</p><p>“I’m sorry He Tian.” Mo looked at He Tian sincerely.</p><p>“I’m fucking sorry too.” He Tian apologized back.</p><p>“Kiss and makeup?” He Tian asked, smiling.</p><p>“Sure. Only this once.” </p><p>He Tian kissed Mo’s forehead softly, placing a hand on Mo’s thigh.</p><p>“That’s not a kiss Tian.” And Mo grabbed He Tian’s face, pressing his lips to his.</p><p>Tongues clashed quickly, and He Tian’s hand slid to Mo’s lap. Mo slid his fingers into He Tian’s hair, sucking in his tongue.</p><p>“Mo—” He Tian tried to whisper out as the redhead sucked his tongue like a popsicle. hoping no one was paying attention. </p><p>He Tian began to massage the bump in Mo’s pants, making Mo lightly voice his satisfaction in He Tian’s hot mouth.</p><p>“Ahh- He Tian— not here.” Mo sighed, pushing He Tian’s hand away.</p><p>He Tian respected Mo, and placed his hands on Mo’s face. He kissed all over his face playfully, making Mo scowl.</p><p>He Tian looked at Mo, and kissed his swollen lips one last time. </p><p>Mo smiled, leaning his head on He Tian’s shoulder, nibbling at the skin of He Tian’s neck.</p><p>He Tian smiled like the luckiest man on earth, and closed his eyes as the boy sucked on his skin.</p><p>They fell asleep like that, lips on neck, head resting on each other, and fingers tightly interlaced.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)</p><p>This was kinda like a bonus chapter, like it didn’t really add to the story but I mean idk yeah❤️😹</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Blowjob</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The title explains this. So ⚠️explicit content in this⚠️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I hate your guts He Tian! You’re so fucking annoying!” Mo was screaming at He Tian because Tian was pulling Mo onto his lap while they ate.</p><p>“Come on baby! Let’s grind our cocks together.” </p><p>Mo was squirming against He Tian, Brother Qiu awkwardly eating his food trying not to pay attention to the two dumbasses.</p><p>Suddenly He Tian started to breathe loudly, eyes wide.<br/>
“Ahh—- Fuck.” He Tian grounded out through his teeth.</p><p>“Did you— did you just? FUCK GROSS!” Mo screamed, jumping off of He Tian’s lap.</p><p>He Tian laughed a bit, and got up and went to the bathroom. </p><p>“I could kill him.” Mo said angrily.</p><p>“You better not talk bad about him.<br/>
Remember last time?” Brother Qiu took a bite of his mash.</p><p>“Whatever. That Dick really needs to learn some self control.” </p><p>“You guys are so fucking cute.” Brother Qiu smiled.</p><p>“Hell naw.” Mo scowled.</p><p>“Seeing you two makes me feel lonely as fuck. Shit I wish I had some bitch to release my jizz in.”<br/>
Brother Qiu burped.</p><p>“Gross… I’m gonna go now.” Mo got up, getting ready to clean the lunch room. </p><p>He Tian decided to sneak up on Mo.</p><p>He Tian grabbed Mo’s face, prying Mo’s mouth open, and burping into his mouth obnoxiously.</p><p>“AHHHHHHHH YOU FUCKING BITCH ASS FUCKER!” Mo slapped He Tian in the face, after spitting on the floor. </p><p>“Shit Mo. You’re so uptight all the time.” He Tian clutched his cheek.</p><p>“No you’re just fucking gross. Bitchass.” Mo rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Yknow we haven’t made out yet.” He Tian started to approach Mo, a grin slithering on his face.</p><p>“And? Fuck off it’s not a daily thing.” Mo flicked He Tian off.</p><p>“Well, we do it everyday though.” </p><p>“What? No we don’t- yesterday we didn’t-”</p><p>“In the bathrooms.”</p><p>“Thursday we didn’t even-”</p><p>“Lunch.” </p><p>“Wednesday?”</p><p>“In Brother Qiu’s cell.” </p><p>“Aww fuck I remember that.” Mo laughed. </p><p>“See. We do it every day. So pucker up baby, I’m tryna fuck your mouth.” He Tian grabbed Mo by his waist.</p><p>Mo frowned and looked to the side, trying to act uninterested. </p><p>“Don’t pout baby.” </p><p>Chu~</p><p>He Tian kissed Mo’s pouting bottom lip. </p><p>Mo didn’t budge, still not kissing He Tian back.</p><p>“MoMo, please don’t act uninterested in me. Kiss me please, babe.” </p><p>He Tian decided to open his mouth and place his hot mouth over both Mo’s lips. This got slobber all over Mo’s lips. Mo decided to catch He Tian’s wet tongue between his lips, sucking back and forth, lewd sounds echoing in the back of their heads. </p><p>Once Mo finally detached his lips from He Tian’s tongue, He Tian smiled.</p><p>“I knew you couldn’t resist, Love.”</p><p>Mo decided to kiss He Tian’s nose, progressing to sloppy open mouthed kisses. Mo bit the tip of He Tian’s nose gently, licking stripes over He Tian’s nose, then sucking it. This cycle continued for a few minutes.</p><p>“Why don’t you suck my dick for a change?” He Tian growled, licking Mo’s chin. </p><p>“Fuck give it to me then.” Mo got on his knees.</p><p>He Tian grabbed Mo’s head, smashing his face into He Tian’s bulge. </p><p>Mo mouthed at his cock through his pants, sweating nervously.</p><p>“To tell you the truth. I ain’t never sucked a bitches cock.” Mo spat out.</p><p>“Just suck it like a popsicle. No teeth, all tongue.” He Tian began to take his shirt off.</p><p>Mo kissed He Tian’s chiseled body. He Tian’s body was covered in dark hair. Mo stared at the man’s fit structure, admiring his abs.</p><p>“Damn your fucking sexy body.” Mo sighed, licking down his abs.</p><p>“I keep it up for you babe.” He Tian smiled.</p><p>Mo began to pull down He Tian’s orange baggy pants, revealing his black boxers.</p><p>“Fuck, I’m kinda nervous.” Mo said looking up at a flushed He Tian.</p><p>“Don't worry, a bad blowjob won’t scare me off. You're stuck with me forever.” </p><p>Mo rolled his eyes. </p><p>Mo pulled He Tian’s boxers down, revealing a thick bulging dick. </p><p>“Fuck I cant believe I’m doing this.” Mo grabbed the dick in front of him, eyeing it carefully.</p><p>Mo stroked the monster dick in front of him, making He Tian grunt.</p><p>“Damn.” He breathed out as Mo pumped his hard cock.</p><p>Mo sped his pace up, earning more sighs and growls from He Tian’s throat.</p><p>“Suck me off Mo.” </p><p>Mo put the cock to his mouth, breathing over the tip. The heat from He Tian’s cock radiated onto Mo’s lips. Mo watched the pre cum from He Tian’s tip drip down to the base of his dick, as he opened his mouth to take on the penis in front of him. </p><p>He Tian planted his hands in Mo’s hair, and thrusted his hips forward, shoving his cock into Mo’s throat. His cock hit the back of Mo’s throat. Mo never fit something that big in his mouth, making him gag. </p><p>Mo pulled away quickly, coughing.</p><p>“FUCK!—— What was that for!? I haven’t taken dick and—- yet you're gonna choke me. I haven’t even placed my mouth on the thing.” Mo was coughing.</p><p>“Sorry… I got a little excited that Mo fucking Guanshan was gonna suck my dick.” He Tian winked.</p><p>“Well not fucking anymore.” Mo got up crossing his arms. </p><p>“I’m gonna finish cleaning. You can go take care of that by yourself.” Mo grabbed a rag, and wetted it.</p><p>“Fuck Mo. You’re such a buzzkill. Whatever at least you put it in your mouth. Progress!” He Tian laughed. </p><p>He Tian placed his hands on his dick, masturbating quickly.</p><p>“Go do that somewhere else faggot!?” Mo threw the rag at He Tian</p><p>“Fuck fine.” He Tian gathered his clothes and walked out. </p><p>Mo smiled, wiping down the tables.</p><p>He really liked getting choked by He Tian, and he definitely was gonna try again. </p><p>Now Mo needed to take care of the problem in his own pants.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Tomorrow is the day. You better not screw up He Tian.” Mo said, yelling across the bars.</p><p>They were laying in their cells.</p><p>“I’m a fucking mafia drug lord, I’ve dealt with worse, Mo.” </p><p>“Whatever bitch. I’m so tired, my back aches like shit.” Mo whined.</p><p>“Your such a fucking baby.” He Tian insulted.</p><p>“Fuck off. So, how many people have you fucked?” Mo asked He Tian.</p><p>“Boys or girls?”</p><p>“Um.. boys I guess.” </p><p>“1.” He Tian answered.</p><p>“JIAN WAS YOUR FIRST GAY FUCK!”</p><p>“SHUT THE HELL UP FAGS!” Someone yelled throughout the room.</p><p>“Yes he was. Jealous?” </p><p>“Nope. How many girls?” Mo asked.</p><p>“Idk I lost count after 22.” </p><p>“Slut.” </p><p>“Oh yeah? How many people did you fuck?” </p><p>“2.” Mo muttered.</p><p>“Pftt haha. What a baby. You probably were the fucking annoying bully that no one liked. You probably raped the girl you fucked.” He Tian laughed.</p><p>“DID NOT!” Mo screamed only to be followed by a ‘shh’.</p><p>“First girl I fucked in high school. She was nice and shit and we dated a while. Second girl, fuck she was sexy. I fucked her before I got thrown in here. She was a stripper.” </p><p>“Boring.” He Tian yawned.</p><p>“Shut up, you wish you could fuck me.” Mo scowled.</p><p>“Yea true.”</p><p>“He Tian. Why don’t you just.. like give up?” </p><p>“On you? Because I already know that we’re soulmates. Sure you might be stubborn, but I know you’ll eventually realize that I’m too fucking hot to resist.”</p><p>“Bullshit.” </p><p>“Maybe, but I will never give up on you.” </p><p>“Cringe. I’m going to bed.” Mo said closing his eyes.</p><p>“Goodnight baby.” </p><p>“Fuck off.” And with those words, Mo realized he had fallen deep for He Tian.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The plan will take action next chapter :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Michael Jackson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry this is posted late, I was super busy and got car sickness and it was all just a busy/exhausting day.</p><p>Good luck reading this one :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck. I’m really nervous.” Mo and He Tian snuck into the room that He Tian used to stay in. He Tian was lying on Mo’s lap. Mo was anxiously fiddling with He Tian’s hair.</p><p>“Don’t be babe. My grandfather used to say ‘You can’t do your best when you’re doubting yourself. If you don’t believe in yourself, who will?’.” </p><p>“Um what the hell? Where’d you get that? That’s the cringiest thing I’ve heard. Did you search up Karen quotes?” Mo laughed.</p><p>“.. No, I read it in a magazine that was titled ‘Michael Jackson quotes’ or something. I don’t fucking know. I don’t have to explain shit to you.”</p><p>“That’s embarrassing.” Mo laughed.</p><p>“I was just trying to help.” He Tian pouted. </p><p>Mo bent down and met He Tian’s lips quickly, giving him a quick peck. </p><p>“I know. Thanks or whatever.”</p><p>“Your welcome MoMo.” He Tian puckered his lips again.</p><p>“No.” Mo rejected He Tian’s offer for another kiss.</p><p>“Hmph. You're not fun.” </p><p>“I can deal with that.” </p><p>“In movies, aren’t you supposed to fuck before like the big event happens? So we should smash before we escape. Or maybe it was after?”</p><p>“Or maybe it was never.” Mo scowled. </p><p>“You’ll one day beg for me to fuck you.”</p><p>“Who said you're the top, bitch?” Mo furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>“Ahh so you’re considering having sex with me?” He Tian smiled like a cat.</p><p>“No.” </p><p>He Tian stuck his tongue out. </p><p>They both talked about normal things to calm down Mo’s nerves, sneaking a kiss or two mid conversations.</p><p>They were finally gonna get out of here.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It was free time, and He Tian, Brother Qiu, and Mo were waiting by the gate that no one ever goes around. A car with no license quickly pulled up, two figures sitting in it.</p><p>One for sure was Jian.</p><p>“Fuck he’s here.” </p><p>Jian Yi sprinted out the car with the other person in the car. </p><p>He grabbed the bolt cutters, cutting the fence jagged.</p><p>“The hole is too small, cut it bigger.” Brother Qiu tried to suggest.</p><p>The other person standing by Jian, was none other than She Li.</p><p>“Fuck She Li what are you doing here?” Mo asked quickly as the fence was being pried.</p><p>BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.</p><p>An alarm was going off. Brother Qiu was shoved through the jagged fence, escaping quickly. Guards were flooding to the gate, guns in their hands.</p><p>“Ah shit hurry hurry!” Mo tried to fit himself in the jagged cut, but an officer pulled him back by his shirt, making the sharp jagged edges of the fence stab into his arm. It was hooked in Mo’s flesh and as he tried to wriggle it out it just got deeper and deeper.</p><p>“Fuck!” Mo yelped.</p><p>He Tian was trying to beat up one of the officers. </p><p>Slice.</p><p>She Li had thrown a knife at the officer running towards Mo. This set off gunshots from the guards. </p><p>Jian Yi, She Li, and Brother Qiu all ran to the getaway car. Mo ripped his flesh down the middle, freeing his arm from the fence. He ran, even if his arm was now mashed up flesh. He tried to chase the car, but a bullet grazed his arm, making him fall. The same bullet that grazed Mo’s arm, first went through He Tian’s shoulder.</p><p>They were left behind. </p><p>Brother Qiu, She Li, and Jian Yi drove away.</p><p>Mo and He Tian remained on the ground. Mo’s arm throbbed. He Tian can’t feel his shoulder. It’s all a blur. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Jian Yi was driving down the road. It was silent now, after they lost the cops car. One single drop of water hit the steering wheel. </p><p>“I screwed up. Again.” Jian Yi Whispered.</p><p>She Li was holding Brother Qiu’s side with a shirt. Brother Qiu had got shot in the side while they were running to the car.</p><p>She Li began to talk, “We all did Jian. We can’t be thinking about it now. We just need to find a way-” </p><p>“No! Did you see how many people got hurt?! And Mo, I've failed him. You guys are gonna have to find someone else. I’m not doing this anymore.” Jian was upset.</p><p>It was silent. </p><p> </p><p>“Where can I drop you off?” Jian asked.</p><p>“XXXXXX Road. It’s right down there.” Brother Qiu pointed.</p><p>The car pulled up to a very fine mansion. It was huge, and lavishing, nothing any of them could afford.</p><p>“You live here?” She Li asked.</p><p>“Nope.” Brother Qiu slowly got out of the car, side aching.</p><p>Jian and She Li helped him to the front of the gate. There was an intercom. </p><p>Jian rang it, making the intercom make a dialing noise.</p><p>“Hello?” It was He Cheng’s deep voice.</p><p>“Your brother’s been shot. We need to come in.”<br/>
Jian Yi chimed.</p><p>The gates opened quickly, and they shuffled in there with Brother Qiu resting on their shoulders.</p><p>“Um. That’s not my brother.” He Cheng furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>“I know. Your brother is still in prison. We tried to break him out.. but he got shot.” Jian Yi frowned.</p><p>“IS HE OKAY BITCH?” He Cheng yelled. </p><p>“I think. He only got shot in the shoulder I think. But I couldn’t tell.” </p><p>“Guys— I’m really feeling lightheaded—-” and Brother Qiu began to cough up blood. </p><p>It was consistent, he couldn’t stop coughing, eventually throwing up on the floor, blood coated his puke.</p><p>“Fuck. I’ll take care of this. You two, better explain shit when I come back.” </p><p>They both nodded at the taller man. He Cheng took Brother Qiu in a secluded room.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Fuck you look bad.” He Cheng said to Brother Qiu as he woke up.</p><p>“Fuck off. I just got shot. I ain’t supposed to look like supermodel shit.” </p><p>“Why did you guys show up here?” He Cheng was kneeling beside Brother Qiu. </p><p>Brother Qiu finally took in his surroundings, noticing he was laying in He Cheng’s bed. Brother Qiu looked under the covers, making sure he had clothes on. Everything was off except a pair of boxers that did not belong to Brother Qiu.</p><p>“Hey it’s not like I fucked you. I don’t know why you're panicking to see if you were naked. Not like I haven’t seen it all.” He Cheng was solemn and emotionless.</p><p>“I came here because this was the only place I could think of.” Brother Qiu muttered.</p><p>“Well fuck. You can’t do shit like that. My house is not welcome for everyone, especially psycho bitch prisoners.” </p><p>“Too bad you welcomed them in here anyway.” Brother Qiu said, agitated.</p><p>“Don’t say, You came back to confess to me again?”</p><p>“It’s not like that!” Brother Qiu yelled.</p><p>“You know I can’t accept you if you still have feelings for me.” He Cheng grounded out.</p><p>“Fuck off. You’re such a narcissist.” </p><p>“Well you did confess that you were in love with me once before. I wouldn’t think you would lose feelings that quickly.” </p><p>“Well I fucking did. I got thrown into prison and learned that romance is a waste of fucking time.” Brother Qiu’s voice got louder.</p><p>“You’re still salty that I dumped you? I had to travel to get away. He Tian was in danger.” </p><p>“I don’t fucking care that you went away. I’m fine now, and I was fine then. After I fucking get better I don’t want to see you again. It makes me sick.” Brother Qiu scowled.</p><p>“That can be arranged.” He Cheng smiled.</p><p>“Great. Also whose underwear is this?” </p><p>“Jian sacrificed his underwear for you.” He Cheng smiled.</p><p>“Fuck that’s gross. I need to take a shower.”</p><p>“You can’t get your bandage wet. You have to receive help.” </p><p>“Fuck of course I do.” Brother Qiu rolled his eyes.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Ok well I’m going into the bathroom. Send whoever to help. I really don’t give a fuck, I just want to get this blood smell out of my fucking ass.” </p><p>Brother Qiu stood up slowly. He stumbled to the shower, stripping his underwear.</p><p>He started to run bath water, clogging the drain with the plug.</p><p>“Fuck this situation.” Brother Qiu muttered out loud.</p><p>The door opened and a shirtless He Cheng walked through. </p><p>He had a towel in his hand, and a sponge on top.</p><p>“Your fucking doing this?” Brother Qiu voiced.</p><p>“The fuck I am. I ain’t letting these clowns in my personal bathroom.”</p><p>Qiu stepped into the tub, kneeling down, careful to not get his bandage into the water.</p><p>“I forgot how good the sex was. Your body reminded me of it.” He Cheng was emotionless.</p><p>“Fuck off. Don’t talk to me about my body.” </p><p>“We’re two grown men. You really can’t let this go, can you?” </p><p>“Why are you making this sound like some one sided love shit. You obviously don’t remember when you would whisper in my ear every night that you loved me. And it’s funny, cause I’ve only said it to you once, and yet you think I’m some heartbroke old lady that will never find anyone.” Qiu was angry.</p><p>He Cheng kneeled down, soaking the sponge into the bath water, and squirting soap onto it.</p><p>He began to rub the sponge on Qiu’s back. </p><p>“You know I’m a liar, Qiu.” </p><p>“I fucking know bitch! So stop lying about this act. You know you didn’t just keep me around for sex. You respected me, and hell I respected the fuck outta of you. So stop with this fucking fuck boy act, and grow up.” </p><p>“Shit.” He Cheng began to rub onto Qiu’s neck, slowly and sexually.</p><p>Qiu didn’t react. He didn’t care. He was gonna get the hell outta here before he did something rash. </p><p>As He Cheng finished cleaning all of Qiu’s back side, he turned so Cheng could clean his front side.</p><p>Qiu made sure not to make eye contact. </p><p>He Cheng sponged down Qiu’s chest, making sure to go slowly over Qiu’s nipples. Qiu showed no interest.</p><p>He Cheng then was leaning close to Qiu’s mouth.</p><p>Slap.</p><p>“Stop it. This isn’t fair. Or cute. I’ll fucking clean myself off. Get out.” </p><p>“Suit yourself bitch.” He Cheng threw the sponge down, slamming the door on Qiu.</p><p>Qiu finished cleaning off, muttering,</p><p>“Fuck him. I hope that Mo and He Tian are okay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wonder what Mo and He Tian are up to?😼😽</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Reconciliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>FINALLY SEE WHATS HAPPENING WITH MO AND TIAN </p><p>ALSO THIS IS REALLY RSUHED CAUSE MY FRIEND IS OVER😹😹</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You promised you wouldn’t end up like him! You were supposed to watch over me! You are the only person I have left!”</p><p>“I don’t ever want to talk to you again!”</p><p>It was Mo’s mother. She was yelling at Mo, but he couldn’t say anything. He couldn’t move. He was trying to shout. Nothing came out. </p><p>“I can’t believe I gave birth to a disappointment such as you. Love is what I’ve shown you your whole life, and you disrespect me in my face. I hope you rot in jail. You are not my son.” </p><p>He Tian. He Tian appeared out of thin air.</p><p>“Fuck off Mo. I’ve done so much shit for you, and you only shut me out. Fuck I got shot for this! And you can’t even say I love you! Not even to your own mom! Why would I want to take on the world with you, when you're the thing holding me back? The world doesn’t need another screw up. I’m over you. Forget about me please. I don’t want to live knowing that I ever tried to pursue you.” </p><p>Mo was stubborn. Mo was ungrateful. Mo was anxious to accept other people’s love. </p><p>But, Just like He Tian's grandfather Michael Jackson said’ ‘If you don’t believe in yourself, then who will?” </p><p>He wants everyone to believe in him. </p><p>That’s why Mo needed to change. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was black. Arm is throbbing. Head is pounding. Cheeks are moist. Lips are dry.</p><p>Mo’s eyes flash open quickly. </p><p>He was in the medical center. His arm was bandaged up thickly. It was a dream. His eyes were coated with thick tears, blurring his eyesight.</p><p>Where’s He Tian? He needed to see him.</p><p>Tear. After tear. After tear.</p><p>His tears were synced with his footsteps; eager. </p><p>Eager to find He Tian so he could comfort him. </p><p>“He Tia-”</p><p>A hand raised sluggishly in the air from one of the hospital beds.</p><p>“I’m right here Mo.” </p><p>Mo ran to He Tian’s hospital bed, burying his head into He Tian’s lap.</p><p>“Fuck I’m crying. Please don’t laugh.”</p><p>He Tian massaged Mo’s head with his non-injured hand, as Mo let out his silent cry. His body was shaking tremendously.</p><p> Mo stopped shaking soon, and it was completely quiet. He Tian had almost fallen asleep, but a voice that belonged to the person he loved began to speak.</p><p>“Tian, I have a question.” Mo choked out, voice cracking.</p><p>“Anything Mo.” Tian was calm.</p><p>“Am I a good person?” </p><p>He Tian laughed, shaking his head.</p><p>“Mo. You are stubborn. Crazy. Mean. Hateful. And rude.”</p><p>“Fuck Tian! I’m—- I’m so sorry.” </p><p>“Ah why are you crying like a baby. I’m not done.”</p><p>Mo looked up at He Tian, nose running and eyes glistening. He Tian wiped Mo’s nose with his arm, and smiled as he continued on. </p><p> “But you're also determined, forgiving and forgiveful, caring, and loyal.”</p><p>He Tian laughed again.</p><p>Mo left a sloppy, slobbery kiss on He Tian’s mouth. He Tian grabbed Mo’s face and kissed him again, tongues clashing for a split second before He Tian pulled away.</p><p>“To answer your question Mo. You're doing just fine.” He Tian was carefree with his words. </p><p>“He Tian.” </p><p>“Yea?”</p><p>“I have a shit ton of feelings for you. So please just be patient with me. I like you. I’m not gonna lose feelings, I’m just waiting for them to grow.” Mo’s voice cracked.</p><p>“And He Tian. The first thing I wanna do when I get out of here, is to tell my mother that I love her.”</p><p>“That’s great Mo.” </p><p>“I know. But I want you to be by my side when I do. We’re friends now, and I promised you, that I would never leave your side.” </p><p>“Ok Mo.” He Tian kissed his forehead.</p><p>“And He Tian?”</p><p>“Yes Mo?”</p><p>“Can you kiss me a little while longer?”</p><p>“Fuck. I thought I would never hear those words.”</p><p>And He Tian swooped down to the snotty Mo, and placed his lips on Mo’s. Their lips mashed eagerly, as Mo tried to pry open He Tian’s mouth with his tongue. He Tian was being stubborn, not complying on purpose. He had a smile on his face as Mo licked his lips.</p><p>“Tian… Open your mouth please.” Mo finally begged, voice cracking.<br/>
“Get up here then, love.” He patted his lap, and Mo shook his head.</p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you, Tian.” </p><p>“I’ll tell you if anything. Just come up here with your friend.” He Tian smiled.</p><p>“Okay Tian.” And Mo sat on He Tian’s lap.</p><p>He Tian immediately bit down on Mo’s bottom lip, pulling it forward. He then began to suck on it, making Mo slightly voice his satisfaction.</p><p>He Tian licked it at last, before shoving his tongue in Mo’s mouth.</p><p>Their tongues fought, saliva filling up their mouth.</p><p>Spit began to leak from Mo’s mouth, dribbling on his chin. He Tian took Mo’s tongue into his mouth, and bobbed his head back and forth. </p><p>Mo’s eyes shut, panting at the dark haired boy’s skilled mouth. </p><p>He Tian detached his mouth from Mo’s tongue, and Mo sucked on to He Tian’s neck.</p><p>“Ah— my shoulder, sorry the pressure.” He Tian said wincing.</p><p>Mo accidentally leaned on his shoulder.</p><p>“Fuck—” Mo said voice cracking.</p><p>“I’m sorry Tian. This is all my fault. I shouldn’t have dragged you in this. I’m really grateful for your help.” Mo eyes watered a bit but he didn’t cry.</p><p>“Stop. If you wouldn’t have dragged me with you, then what if you got out without me? And plus, that would be breaking your promise.” He Tian picked up Mo’s hand, and kissed his palm.</p><p>“Thank you Tian.” Mo smiled.</p><p>He Tian began to suck Mo’s slender fingers. </p><p>Mo smiled, watching He Tian attentively.</p><p>As He Tian slurped the redheads fingers, Mo laid his head down and closed his eyes.</p><p>He Tian and Mo eventually fell asleep, Mo’s finger against He Tian’s lips.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Explain?” He Cheng and the others were sitting in a lavish living room.</p><p>“Your brother requested us to break him out of jail, so he told me the plan, I followed it, but he was caught and now he is hurt.” Jian Yi broke it down.</p><p>“What a fucking idiot. I’ll call down there tomorrow to check on him. As for you guys, you will not be staying here any longer.” He Cheng declared.</p><p>“Wasn’t fucking planning on it.” Brother Qiu smiled sarcastically.</p><p>“No! Who will watch over Brother Qiu?” Jian asked.</p><p>“I’m a big boy, Jian. He Cheng’s little rich mansion ain’t gonna fix my shit up. I’ll just crash with my old boss.” </p><p>“No Brother Qiu! You will not be seeing him!” He Cheng said sternly.</p><p>“Funny how you fucking think you can tell me what to do.” Qiu said back.</p><p>“Qiu. Please stay here with He Cheng. You’ll be the safest here. And once you leave, I’ll let you crash with me.” Jian Yi smiled.</p><p>“Like hell I wi-”</p><p>“You should listen to him. You know you’ll be safer. And plus, we have unfinished business to talk about.” He Cheng crossed his legs.</p><p>Brother Qiu didn’t argue anymore. She Li and Jian left, leaving the pair of fuses to stare at each other awkwardly.</p><p>“I’m going to bed.” Qiu finally said getting up. </p><p>“Where?” He Cheng asked.</p><p>“I don’t fucking know or care. I’m just going.” Brother Qiu began to walk away.</p><p>His wrist was caught.</p><p>“Sleep with me.” He Cheng suggested.</p><p>“Fuck no!” </p><p>“I didn’t mean it like that. I mean, sleep by my side. I miss you Qiu.” He Cheng was sincere.</p><p>“Little too late Cheng.” </p><p>“Please, Qiu. I haven’t slept beside anyone since I’ve left. I want that person to be you Qiu. And only you.” </p><p>Qiu sighed in defeat nodding his head.</p><p>They both crept into the bedroom, Qiu just in his boxers, and He Cheng in his sweatpants.</p><p>“Don’t touch me when we lay down.” Qiu made clearly.</p><p>They both got in bed, facing opposite sides.</p><p>The tension was there, and Qiu did the most to avoid it.</p><p>Brother Qiu was thinking of when He Cheng left. He remembers that He Cheng left a shitty note saying,<br/>
‘Sorry, left the country. Don’t know when I’ll be back. He Tian is in trouble. You are no longer needed to serve under me. Thanks for your service.’ </p><p>What a shitty way of leaving. Too bad Qiu was in love with him. He remembered the silent tears that went down his face, and he remembers never crying again. He never thought about it again. Until now. </p><p>“I love you Qiu.” He Cheng’s breath grazed Brother Qiu’s ear.</p><p>“I’m sorry for leaving without a word. I love you so much. I dreaded everyday with you gone. I regret leaving you.” He Cheng carried on.</p><p>“I respected you the most. And you respected me higher. I’m sorry I disrespected you. Please let me earn your trust back Qiu. I miss what we had. I want it back. I want you back.” He Cheng was now placing his hand on Qiu’s back.</p><p>Qiu turned to face He Cheng. His eyes were watering slightly. </p><p>“Fuck, why did you leave me? Why did you say you had no feelings for me?” Qiu voiced.</p><p>“Because I thought if I left, then I wouldn’t have to deal with commitment. But commitment is all I want with you. I want to be with you Qiu. Please accept me.” He Cheng began to stroke Qiu’s face.</p><p>“I love you.” Qiu whispered.</p><p>“You do?” He Cheng was shocked.</p><p>“Fuck. Yes I do.” And Qiu was kissing He Cheng’s mouth.</p><p>“Now remind me how much you missed me.” Qiu had a devil smile on his face, fingers tugging at He Cheng’s sweat pants.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yuh❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I had zero motivation to write this but I thought I should update anyway. Love you guys;)</p><p>⚠️⚠️SMUT IN THE BEGINNING ⚠️⚠️</p><p>Also writing smut is so awkward idk how y’all be doing this 👀😳</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ahh.” Qiu was getting penetrated below He Cheng.</p><p>“Fuck Qiu, I’ve missed you so much.” He Cheng’s hands were on Qiu’s neck, cock thrusting shamelessly into Qiu.</p><p>Qiu tried to keep his voice down, grunting in his throat.</p><p>“I’m getting fucking——uhh—tired.” Qiu breathed out.</p><p>“Just let me cum one more time, babe, and we can go to sleep.” </p><p>The sound of flesh slapping sped up, and He Cheng’s cock went deeper.</p><p>“Ahh—- that feels so fucking good, Hmph… Daddy Cheng.” Qiu whimpered out.</p><p>“Heh, ah fuck. You devil. That name—always pushes me over— shit—- the edge.” He Cheng panted as he came closer to his orgasm.</p><p>“Ahhh fuck.” He Cheng emptied his seed into his condom. He pulled out of Qiu, throwing away his condom. </p><p>“Wanna clean me up baby?” He Cheng said pointing to his dick.</p><p>“Sure sexy.” Qiu went down on He Cheng.</p><p>He placed his mouth on the tip, sucking the cum off of the tip. He Cheng grabbed Qiu’s white hair, and brought his lips up to meet his own. The cum transferred from Qiu’s mouth to He Cheng. They swapped cum for a while eventually all of it leaking out of their mouth to the floor. </p><p>“Fuck that was the best fuck I’ve had.” He Cheng said getting up. </p><p>“I’m so fucking tired, but I feel dirty. Let’s shower.” Qiu got up slowly.</p><p>“Ah shit. Cheng— Cheng.” Qiu observed his red soaked bandage.</p><p>“What Qiu?” Cheng was turning the shower. </p><p>“Hey Cheng—-He Cheng.” Qiu felt dizzy, only calling out his lover's name. He couldn’t get anything else out. </p><p>“What is it Qiu?” He Cheng went out of the bathroom to see a sluggish Qiu.</p><p>“Oh shit your wound opened up!” Cheng ran and laid Qiu back down. </p><p>“Hahaha— you fucked me so hard.” Qiu was out of it.</p><p>“Qiu just lay down, I’m gonna get you some water and a new bandage.” Cheng left, hoping Qiu would be ok.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Ever since the attempted escape, a guard had been assigned to both Mo and He Tian. Not only that, their cells were now apart from each other. </p><p>They only saw each other at the showers, and lunch, which only lasted 7 minutes, 8 on a good day. Their free time privileges were taken as punishment and they are not allowed to participate in the activities. </p><p>“How’s your shoulder?” Mo asked sitting across Tian at the lunch table.</p><p>“Better. What about your arm?” </p><p>“It’s infected as fuck. They were gonna amputate it but I begged them not to. I probably will just have a huge scar.”</p><p>“Fuck. That’s shit. Let me sign your bandage.” </p><p>“Is that even a thing?” Mo asked.</p><p>“I don’t know.” And he was reaching out to touch Mo’s bandage.</p><p>Slap.</p><p>“You are not allowed to touch other inmates.” He Tian’s guard was sitting beside them.</p><p>“Fuck off.” He Tian held the middle finger up before continuing.</p><p>“So Mo, how are we getting outta here?” He Tian tried to ignore the personal guards.</p><p>“Um.. I don’t want to go through that again. And also the guards are listening right now.” Mo said awkwardly glancing at his personal guard.</p><p>“We can't give up yet!” </p><p>“It’s too bad. It was a big mistake from the beginning. I guess this is just God’s punishment.” Mo shrugged and ate his food.</p><p>“There’s this saying ‘the man that made no mistakes, never made anything.’ I think you guys shouldn’t give up. Because success evolves from mistakes.” He Tian’s guard chimed in.</p><p>Mo looked at the guard, furrowing his eyebrows, and frowning.</p><p>“What a fucking weirdo.” Mo insulted He Tian’s guard.</p><p>“DUDE! I’m adding that to my quote list. I’m not gonna lie my guard is so fucking cool.” He Tian pulled out a journal and began to write something down.</p><p>“What’s his name?” Mo asked, staring awkwardly at the guard.</p><p>“Don’t fucking know. But I’m gonna call him.. Damien. Yea. That name is so ugly hahaha.” He Tian laughed.</p><p>“Why the fuck would you call me that then?” The guard asked.</p><p>“Because you won’t let me kiss Mo.” He Tian pouted.</p><p>“Gross.” Damien said.</p><p>“What’s your guard's name?” He Tian said pointing at the man beside Mo.</p><p>“Don’t know or care.” Mo said, wiping his mouth.</p><p>“My name’s Vercingetorix. Just call me Tori.” </p><p>Mo and He Tian looked at eachother, trying to hold in their laugh.</p><p>“TORI! BAHAHA THATS A GIRL NAME!” He Tian was clutching his stomach laughing.</p><p>“BAHAAHAH.” Mo was laughing with him. </p><p>“Fuck I don’t get paid enough.” Tori facepalmed.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Finally some alone time.” He Tian flushed his naked body to Mo’s.</p><p>“Um… I hope you realize there are other inmates around. We do have to share a shower with everyone.” Mo scowled.</p><p>He Tian ignored Mo, kissing his cheek.</p><p>“Stop it Tian!” Mo said pushing him away.</p><p>“No ones even looking.” </p><p>Everyone was staring at them, and it was now silence.</p><p> </p><p>“.. Um.. anyway. This is the only time you get to kiss me Mo! We don’t sleep by each other anymore, remember?” He Tian said, grabbing Mo’s waist.</p><p>“Of course I remember. It’s been like this for almost two weeks. Now get off of me, you can’t get your bandage wet and neither can I.” </p><p>“Mo. I wonder why my brother hasn’t checked on me yet.”</p><p>“He’s probably fucking Qiu or something.” Mo laughed.</p><p>“Ew. Haha, I just had a crazy thought. What if they were like the couple who were super freaky like, they actually taste each other's cum and shit.” He Tian laughed.</p><p>“Ew! Don’t put that image in my head faggot!” Mo said face in disgust.</p><p>“Can I please just kiss you once?” He Tian was begging.</p><p>“Fucking fine.” Mo checked his surroundings.</p><p>He Tian leaned in pressing his lips quickly to Mo’s.</p><p>Chu~.</p><p>“There. Now I’m getting out.” Mo began to walk out.</p><p>“Ughhh Mo! We need to plan how to get outta here!” He Tian yelled as Mo left.</p><p>“Not risking it!” Mo yelled back leaving the showers.</p><p>“Find. Then I’ll find a way.” He Tian muttered.</p><p>“Um.. are y’all gay or something?” Some random man asked.</p><p>He Tian looked at the man, an annoyance on his face.</p><p>“Um.. Chile.. anyways.” He got out of the shower avoiding him.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Cheng. Please.” Qiu was sitting in between He Cheng’s legs.</p><p>“I am not bailing them out Qiu. My brother lost my trust.” </p><p>“You do anything for him! Why can’t you do this?” Qiu was squeezing Cheng’s ankles.</p><p>“Sorry. Tian needs to learn how to get out of shit on his own.” </p><p>“At least visit him.”</p><p>“For what reason?” </p><p>“He got shot for fuck’s sake!</p><p>“He’s fine.” </p><p>“Baby. Just consider it?” Qiu was hugging his leg.</p><p>“Whatever.” </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“I’m gonna fake my death, and my brother will for sure come with the helicopter. Then I can fucking get outta here with Mo.” He Tian was whispering to himself like a madman in his cell.</p><p>“How will I sneak Mo in? Maybe bribe Tori. I’ll offer Tori money so he can quit his job, and come work for me. And I’ll change his horrid name.” </p><p>“Damien will probably be a problem too. I’ll try to get Tori to fall in love with Damien. Then if Tori works for me, Damien has no choice but to work for me too. </p><p>“CAN YOU SHUT UP!” Mo’s voice rang out in the cell room.</p><p>“LOVE YOU MO.” He Tian yelled. </p><p>He could picture the scowl on Mo’s face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for everyone’s support❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Ungrateful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Very short chapter but it’s interesting. Hope you enjoy:)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He Tian had come up with many plans. He hoped one would work. It was time for the first plan to take action. It was very risky, but it just might work.</p><p>“Damien, could you get me a napkin?” He Tian asked.</p><p>“I’m a personal guard to keep an eye on you, not a fucking servant.” Damien furrowed his eyebrows with attitude. </p><p>“Fuck. Hey look! A quarter.” He Tian pointed to the floor, not making anyone look.</p><p>He grabbed Mo’s hand, and tried to run, only to get smacked in the face.</p><p>“Um was that really your plan of escape?… that was hideous.” Damien said, biting his lip.</p><p>“Yea even I saw that coming.” Mo said, thinning his lips.</p><p>“It was worth a shot.” He Tian shrugged.</p><p>He pulled out his journal and slashed something out.</p><p>Mo shrugged, continuing to eat.</p><p>“The next one should work.” </p><p>“Hey Tian. You should call your brother and tell him you're doing fine.” Mo suggested.</p><p>“Hell no! He’s a shit head. He probably will visit me soon anyway.” </p><p>“Don’t you think brother is gonna do something crazy?” Mo asked.</p><p>“Nope. He’s got Qiu with him.” </p><p>“So what?” Mo furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>“He Cheng was in love with Qiu, and all of that lovey dovey shit, but I got myself in some trouble so he dumped Qiu because we had to leave the country. So they are probably fucking their brains out right now.” He Tian nodded.</p><p>“Wait.. So it was mutual??” Mo was surprised.</p><p>“Hell yeah. My brother was so in love with him. It was kinda funny when they broke up. He was all depressed and shit. And the funny thing is, no one even asked him to do that. Like fuck I care I’m in danger, never asked for his help anyway. I certainly didn’t tell him to dump Qiu. He’s so fuckin-”</p><p>SLAM.</p><p>Mo had slammed his fists on the table.</p><p>“YOU FUCKING UNGRATEFUL BITCH.” And Mo walked out of the lunch room, Tori following him.</p><p>“What got him so worked up?” He Tian asked Damien.</p><p>“I’m not gonna lie, you are fucking dumb.” Damien said, shaking his head.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Mm…” Qiu hummed as He Cheng sucked the base of his dick.</p><p>Qiu and He Cheng were on the way to visit He Tian in prison. They were sitting in the back seat of the car. He Cheng got his personal driver to drive his car, so he could give Qiu head on the way. Old 90’s R&amp;B music filled the speakers.</p><p>“Fuck.” </p><p>He Cheng’s tongue flicked over the slit of Qiu’s dick, as Qiu took a cigarette in his mouth. He inhaled the smoke, as the man sucked on his cock like candy.</p><p>“Um, excuse me. Mr He?” The driver looked in the mirror to see the two.</p><p>“The hell, what?” He Cheng took Qiu’s dick out of his mouth with a ‘pop’ noise. He didn’t care that the driver could see them in broad daylight.</p><p>“So.. turn left here, right?” The driver was nervous.</p><p>“The fuck—” Qiu interrupted by placing his cigarette in He Cheng’s mouth.</p><p>He inhaled it quickly, blowing smoke out.</p><p>“I ain’t a fucking map. Use the fucking gps bitch. Can’t you see I’m in the middle of something?” He Cheng placed the cigarette back in Qiu’s mouth, and placed Qiu’s dick back in his own mouth.</p><p>Qiu’s hand gripped He Cheng’s head, thrusting into his mouth, making Cheng gag shamelessly.</p><p>He inhaled the smoke again, blowing out into the air, as he thrusted into his throat.</p><p>He Cheng had eventually started sucking again on his own, head bobbing up and down at a quick pace.</p><p>“Fuck I’m bout to cum.” </p><p>He Cheng quickened the pace until he felt the cum shoot down his throat.</p><p>“We’re here.” The driver called out.</p><p>Cheng swallowed quickly, licked Qiu’s dick clean, and fixed himself up. </p><p>“Time to talk to my dumbass brother.”</p><p>“Be fucking nice.” Qiu begged, pecking him on the lips.</p><p>“Only if you give me head when we get back.” </p><p>“Deal.” </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“How are you holding up?” Cheng was on the other side of the glass.</p><p>“Fucking fine. Why are you here?” Tian was pissed.</p><p>“To check on you.” </p><p>“If your not gonna bail me out, then fuck off and don’t come back.” </p><p>“Don’t be like that He Tian. I’ve treated you like royalty in this place. Plus, you’ve been acting like a spoiled brat, so fuck you need to learn how to get out of this your ownself.” </p><p>“I fucking will bitch.” </p><p>“Without becoming a runaway prisoner. I don’t need the police on my ass because you decided to break out.” </p><p>“Aww, so I am forced to get out on my own, but I can’t fucking break out? That doesn’t even fucking make sense. You're the worst.”</p><p>“Sorry bro. You need to own up to your actions.” </p><p>“DON'T EVER VISIT ME AGAIN YOU BITCH! YOU KNOW YOU ONLY CAME HERE TO RUB IN MY FACE THAT YOU FUCKING ARE A FREE MAN WHILE IM STUCK ROTTING IN A CELL! YOU DON'T CARE HOW I AM! YOU JUST WANT TO SEE ME FAIL!” Tian was yelling.</p><p>“You know I care about your wellbeing. And it’s true I visited you to see how you are holding up. It’s kind of insulting that you think I’m trying to tease you.” </p><p>“You always do this. You throw me in situations, and tell me to man up and find a way, even when there are no options. And it always ends up with me getting hurt. We all know you don’t care about me. You only try to give me shit because you feel guilty. Guess what Cheng? I don’t need your pity. I’m fucking tired of it. And I’m gonna prove that I don’t need you to do what I want.”</p><p>“Pity? Really? I try to do shit for you because you're my little brother that I love! For fuck’s sake I fucking ditched the love of my life for you. Yes I know, I’ve done stupid things in the past that hurt you, but I’m trying my best. But, I’m glad you are deciding to do this on your own, Tian.” </p><p>He Tian was silent, as the timer went out. The time was up for them to talk. </p><p>“I’ll visit you again Tian. Love you.” </p><p>He Cheng got up.</p><p>“I hate you with all my guts. So please just leave.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mo is mad. Wonder why??🙀🙀🙀</p><p>Me:  WE NEED MORE MO AND TIAN ROMANCE!! </p><p>Also Me: WE NEED THE ANGST SO I DON’T HAVE TO END THIS STORY TOO SOON</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. He Tian’s Journal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not an eventful chapter but hopefully this sets up what I want to write for next chapter. </p><p>😽😽love you guys 😽😽</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please give me a kiss.” Mo and He Tian were in the showers.</p><p>“Absolutely not. I am fucking pissed off at you.” Mo rolled his eyes.</p><p>“My stupid brother came to visit and he literally just came to rub in my face that I was a failure.”</p><p>“I’m sure he said those exact words.” Mo made no eye contact.</p><p>“No, the funny thing is, he was trying to lie saying that he was visiting to see how I was doing. And he even had the audacity to say ‘I love you.’ What a prick.” He Tian scooted closer to Mo.</p><p>“You really can’t see it can you? Your brother is trying his best and you treat him like shit! I wish I had someone like that to have my back! But no! And it’s wasted on people like you. He literally does so much shit for you, and you always turn a blind eye. You expect shit from him, and when you don’t get it, you pitch a fit like a bitch. I’m over it! Be grateful for once!” Mo was out of breath as he went on with his rant.”</p><p>“Fuck. You really see it that way. I thought you were on my side! You don’t even know a damn thing about my brother, and here you are defending him like he’s your brother!” He Tian’s voice began to rise.</p><p>“I thought you would understand.” He Tian talked low. </p><p>“I’m sorry Tian, but I can’t help to examine that he gives you everything and does everything for you, and you always talk shit on his name.”</p><p>“YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE WAS LIKE!” He Tian yelled right in his face, gripping his wrists.</p><p>“What he did to me. Was unforgivable. And I lived hell for it. Now it’s his turn to burn.” He Tian let go of Mo’s wrist, and walked out.</p><p>Mo felt bad that He Tian was upset. It’s true he doesn’t know He Cheng, but he’s always doing nice things for Tian. He Cheng wasn’t a bad man in Mo’s brain.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It was the next day. Mo and He Tian were called privately to the chief officer. </p><p>“You have been pardoned from your punishments. Also your cells will be back where they were. BUT! the assigned guards stay.”</p><p>He Tian was smiling, and Mo showed no emotion.</p><p>“Now go. Today you have a work day.” </p><p>They both went outside, grabbing a shovel.</p><p>“MoMo! We are back together now!” He Tian smiled.</p><p>“So what?” Mo said, digging in the dirt. </p><p>“You’re not excited?” He Tian asked.</p><p>“I don’t fucking care.”</p><p>“Right.” He Tian nodded.</p><p>He Tian pulled out a little journal from before and examined it.</p><p>He then began to start digging. </p><p>A few minutes passed by, and He Tian was trying to dig under the fence to get out. He grabbed Mo’s hand saying,</p><p>“Come on hurry! We can get out!” </p><p>“Stop!” Mo flew back from Tian, as their guards began to approach.</p><p>Bop.</p><p>He Tian got hit straight on the head by one of the guards.</p><p>“Shit that fucking hurt.” Tian clutched his head.</p><p>“Don’t attempt to escape.” Damien scolded.</p><p>“Dumbass.” Mo whispered.</p><p>As the digging continued, it was time for the water break. </p><p>He Tian had tried to escape down the sewer drain with Mo, only to get hit in the head again.</p><p>“Fuck that shit hurts.” He Tian crossed out something in his journal.</p><p>“He Tian, drink some water”. And Mo put the water up to He Tian lips.</p><p>“Feed it to me.” He Tian said focusing on his journal.</p><p>Mo rolled his eyes, tipping the bottle into Tian’s mouth. He Tian swallowed as his eyes were still focused on the notebook.</p><p>“Tian.” </p><p>Tian didn’t respond.</p><p>“He fucking Tian!” Mo squirted the water on He Tian’s notebook, soaking the pages.</p><p>“MO!” He Tian whined.</p><p>“What is this sissy diary anyway?” Mo snatched it from He Tian, and threw it into one of the holes.</p><p>He Tian ran after it quickly, jumping in one of the holes, dusting the book off.</p><p>“This is the most important thing I own. Of course until you let me own you, if you know what I mean.” He Tian said, dirt covering his whole body.</p><p>“Whatever diary of a pussy bitch.” Mo said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Mo may I kiss you now?” He Tian said, putting his journal in his pocket.</p><p>“Why?!” Mo asked.</p><p>“Because I haven’t kissed you today yet. And I really want to”. </p><p>“You’ll be fine.” Mo said walking to the holes.</p><p>“Stubborn bastard.” He Tian smiled, patting his pocket, and observing how Mo was trying to stretch his back.</p><p>“He’ll ask me for a massage later.” </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“It feels nice to be beside you again when I sleep.” He Tian whispered.</p><p>“Cool.” Mo said unenthusiastically. </p><p>Mo was trying to stretch his back, two hands placed on the bars, as he stretched his back to the left. A small crack came, but it wasn’t enough.</p><p>“Fuck my back is hurting so bad.” Mo muttered.</p><p>“Are you still mad at me?” He Tian asked.</p><p>“The fuck. No.” Mo said furrowing his eyebrows.</p><p>“Then please, let me help you with that.” He Tian got up from his cell, walking to Mo’s side of the bars.</p><p>“Whatever.” Mo shrugged.</p><p>Mo stripped his shirt as He Tian placed his warm hands on his back.</p><p>He Tian pushed forward Mo’s back, earning a loud crack.</p><p>“Shit—ah that was nice. Fucking rub it.” Mo said stretching in his new skin.</p><p>He Tian placed his fingers on his back. He kneaded Mo’s boney spine, making Mo close his eyes.</p><p>“We haven’t kissed all day and the day is almost over.” He Tian pouted.</p><p>“Ok.” Mo shrugged.</p><p>“You don’t care?” He Tian asked, frowning.</p><p>“Ugh.” Mo turned around and mangled his hands through the bar placing it into He Tian’s hairs, smashing He Tian’s mouth to his. </p><p>Tongues clashed, as He Tian’s hands were placed onto Mo’s stomach. He Tian’s thumbs massage his stomach, fiddling with Mo’s belly button. </p><p>“Ah— I’ve missed your sexy little mouth MoMo.” </p><p>Mo shut him up, sucking his lips like a vacuum. They kissed persistently, heads turning different angles and tongues fighting.</p><p>Saliva connected their mouths, lips swollen and red.</p><p>“Happy?” Mo said, licking his lips.</p><p>“Mhm.” He Tian smiled.</p><p>He Tian pulled out his now crusty journal, writing something down.</p><p>Mo rolled his eyes.</p><p>“What’s even in that thing?” Mo asked.</p><p>“Something very important to me. You wouldn’t like it if I told you.”</p><p>“Whatever. Goodnight bitch.” Mo unconsciously kissed He Tian’s fingers that wrapped around the cell’s bar.</p><p>He Tian blushed deeply.</p><p>Mo closed his eyes, listening to the sound of a scribbling pen on a paper. </p><p>Mo blushed aswell. Fuck he wanted to kiss him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I got a nosebleed when I wrote the last part🥺🥺😹😹😹</p><p>Like tf??</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Lovers?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They will be getting out of prison soon😼</p><p>Enjoy this stalling chapter ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mo was over Tian. Mo was starting to get irritated. </p><p>Everytime Mo tried to have a single conversation with He Tian, He Tian would either be writing in that stupid journal, or trying to break out of prison in some idiotic way. It has been like this for weeks.</p><p>Mo never is the one to start a conversation, especially when it comes to He Tian, but lately he’s the only one approaching him.</p><p>Mo kinda misses the attention. Nowadays, the only way to get He Tian’s attention is for Mo to practically wave his dick at Tian.</p><p>It was free time. And He Tian and Mo were kissing.</p><p>“Fuck Mo, you’ve really been horny lately.” He Tian whispered before connecting their mouths together. </p><p>Mo swiped his tongue across He Tian’s teeth, ignoring He Tian.</p><p>Mo slipped his hands under He Tian’s shirt, going over his muscular chest.</p><p>He Tian’s swollen lips began to kiss Mo’s neck slowly.</p><p>“Ah fuck.” Mo sighed.</p><p>Mo felt amazing, as He Tian’s lips worked against his neck, sucking gently leaving bruises.</p><p>Mo ran his fingers down He Tian’s stomach, fingers stopping at his happy trail. Mo began to comb the dark hairs with his fingers, as He Tian still worked on his neck.</p><p>“Fuck Mo. This is the third time today. What is up?” He Tian whispered against Mo’s neck.</p><p>“Maybe if your nose wasn’t always in that stupid diary, I wouldn’t feel the need to get attention from you.” Mo said kissing He Tian’s forehead repetitively.</p><p>“What do you mean babe?” He Tian asked, looking up at Mo.</p><p>Mo took this chance to kiss his lips, sucking them roughly.</p><p>“You don’t pay attention—” Mo placed a kiss again to his lips.</p><p>“To me anymore.” Mo finished as he still fiddled with He Tian’s hair that lead to his cock.</p><p>“Sorry baby. But there’s important shit in there. I need it.” He Tian kissed Mo’s chin.</p><p>“More important than fucking talking to your best friend.” Mo growled.</p><p>He Tian sucked on Mo’s chin as saliva dribbled from his own.</p><p>“I’m flattered you consider us best friends MoMo. But my journal might even be more important than talking to you.” He Tian smiled, kissing Mo’s cheek.</p><p>“Fuck off. Whatever.” Mo looked to the side, pretending the statement didn’t damage his feelings.</p><p>Mo kissed He Tian one last time, before heading to the showers.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Mo made sure to take a very quick shower. He was really upset that He Tian was acting like this so he decided to go to bed earlier.</p><p>Mo was gonna throw his journal away. He planned it in his head during free time tomorrow. </p><p>Clang.</p><p>He Tian entered his jail cell. </p><p>“Hey MoMo~” He Tian smiled.</p><p>“Bitchface.” Mo muttered. </p><p>“Hehe I like that new nickname. It’s cute.” </p><p>“Fuck off.” </p><p>“Hey Mo.” He Tian changed his tone to sincere.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“We’re gonna get out of here.” </p><p>“I don’t fucking care if we do anymore.” Mo forced out.</p><p>“..I thought you wanted to?” He Tian asked.</p><p>“I don’t want to get hurt again.” Mo said bitterly.</p><p>“Really? You're really scared of getting hurt.” He Tian laughed a bit.</p><p>“Fuck off. I give up on escaping. I don’t care anymore.” </p><p>“But, then how are we gonna get married?” He Tian smiled.</p><p>“We’re fucking not.” Mo scowled.</p><p>“Say what you want. But you’ve already said that you liked me.” He Tian was now lying in his bed.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up! No I didn’t.” Mo half yelled.</p><p>“Yes, I even wrote it down, here let me get it.” He Tian began to reach for his journal.</p><p>“ENOUGH WITH THE JOURNAL!” Mo screamed.</p><p>“...” </p><p>“Why are you so salty? Damn.” He Tian said.</p><p>“Why don’t you just fucking look in your journal to find out bitch.” </p><p>He Tian started to laugh.</p><p>“Stop fucking laughing pussy ass.” </p><p>“It’s just funny, cause your mad over a fucking journal.” </p><p>“Didn’t ask.” Mo said bitterly.</p><p>“Trust me, my love for you is still there, sexy boy.” He Tian giggled.</p><p>“Kiss me.” Mo said quietly.</p><p>“What?” He Tian said propping up in his bed.</p><p>“Never mind.” Mo said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Despite the whole journal mess, Mo does realize he is liking He Tian more and more.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Mo was in He Tian’s cell, trying to look for the journal. It was placed in the pocket of the pants He Tian wore yesterday.</p><p>“I can’t believe he left it here. He usually takes it everywhere.”</p><p>Mo took the book and pulled the lighter out of his pocket. He opened the book, and flicked the lighter on. He held the flame up to the book, making the paper scorch. </p><p>‘I will try anything to get Mo out of prison. He needs to see his mother. And I need to see him happy.’</p><p>Mo read one of the sentences on the page.</p><p>He should’ve read it first!</p><p>The book was on fire and Mo was still holding it. </p><p>“Fuck! Ah shit.” Mo threw<br/>The journal to the floor, taking his shirt off and throwing it on the book.</p><p>Smoke filled the cell, as the fire alarm went off.</p><p>“Damn it.” Mo grabbed the journal and ran out to the prison yard where everyone was.</p><p>As attendance was being called, Mo’s hands began to burn.</p><p>He looked down, seeing the scorched flesh in his palms. </p><p>“... shit.” </p><p>“What happened to your hand!?” He Tian grabbed Mo’s hand worriedly.</p><p>“Shit that hurts. Nothing happened.” Mo pulled away.</p><p>He Tian kissed them slowly and gently.</p><p>“Wait.”</p><p>“Did you set off the fire alarm?” He Tian asked, pausing.</p><p>“No..” </p><p>“Then why are your hands scorched?” He Tian was kissing them again.</p><p>“I don’t fucking know.” And they were all signaled to go back to free time.</p><p>Mo ran to the bathroom quickly.</p><p>He pulled the journal out and opened the crisp, burnt pages.</p><p>‘PLAN TO ESCAPE’</p><p>Was the title. So many plans were crossed out. Did He Tian do this for Mo? </p><p>He flipped the page.</p><p>‘EVERYTHING ABOUT MO’</p><p>It was listing a bunch of little stuff. Some of the stuff Mo didn’t even recall telling him.</p><p>Next page.</p><p>‘ME AND MO’S WEDDING’</p><p>And it was the worst drawing at that. But it was nice. They were both holding hands, and it looked as if they were in a castle.</p><p>“Fuck this romantic.” Mo giggled.</p><p>‘WHY I LOVE MO.’</p><p>Mo was my best friend. Sure when we first met he had chewed me out, and he still does the same now, but it’s different. He loves me I can tell. He just isn’t verbal with his emotions. </p><p>I love Mo because he’s thick as fuck and sexy as shit. But I also love the fact that he is loyal to his family. I love that he cares when I get hurt. I love his big heart of justice. I love his voice. I love his body. I love our kisses. I love how he lets me massage his back but only by subtle hints. I love Mo because he stands up for what he thinks is fair.</p><p>Mo was my best friend, but now he’s my lover. I will do anything for him to verbalize his love. Even if I have to break him out of this hell hole prison. </p><p>Mo felt like crying. He felt like giving He Tian a big smooch on the forehead.</p><p>He flipped the page.</p><p>‘QUOTES TO CHEER MO UP’ </p><p>And it was a load of bullshit. A load of bullshit that made Mo’s heart fluster.</p><p>He Tian had his nose in this journal this whole time, only to help Mo. He needed to do something.</p><p>He ran to every room possible until he spotted He Tian in the laundry room.</p><p>Mo tackled He Tian to the ground, sitting on his stomach.</p><p>“Sex. Now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uh oh😳😳</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Gawk Gawk 3000</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hehe your gonna hate me for this chapter;) but sorry anyway.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mo stop! Your hands.” He Tian was trying to shove Mo off, as Mo littered He Tian’s face with kisses.</p>
<p>“Mo let me treat your hands first!” He Tian’s pants were getting unbuttoned by Mo.</p>
<p>He Tian planted his hand in Mo’s hair, and yanked it back so he had his attention.</p>
<p>“Mo. I’m not doing anything with you until you treat your hands.” He Tian said seriously.</p>
<p>“Fuck that was sexy.” Mo said staring at He Tian’s face, as Tian’s hand was still roughly planted in his hair. </p>
<p>Mo tried to lean forward to kiss He Tian, but He Tian kept Mo’s head back.</p>
<p>“Please He Tian! I’ll even let you fuck me!”</p>
<p>He Tian grasped both of Mo’s hands carefully with his free hand.</p>
<p>“Look at your hands. They are going to get infected at this point! I’ll fuck you after!” He Tian said kissing one of his hands.</p>
<p>“Fucking cock blocker.” Mo pouted.</p>
<p>They walked to He Tian’s cell, and he pulled a med kit out from under his bed.</p>
<p>He pulled out two wrappings, and a bottle of alcohol.</p>
<p>“This is gonna hurt. Here sit.” Mo sat down on He Tian’s bed, and He Tian sat beside him.</p>
<p>Mo kissed at He Tian’s neck as He Tian began to unscrew the cap.</p>
<p>“What has gotten into you?” He Tian said as Mo sucked at his neck. He Tian’s voice vibrated in Mo’s ear, and his scent was very calming. Being this close to He Tian was his new favorite thing.</p>
<p>“Ok here I go with the alcohol.” He Tian said tilting the bottle.</p>
<p>As the alcohol streamed down Mo’s hand, Mo grazed his teeth on He Tian’s neck. The pain was extreme, and Mo tried to keep it together.</p>
<p>“Fuck don’t bite my head off.” He Tian said.</p>
<p>“Other hand now.” He Tian grabbed Mo’s hand.</p>
<p>“He Tian it hurts.” Mo whispered against He Tian’s neck.</p>
<p>“Why are you going soft on me? Come on, just take it like the Mo I know.” He Tian kissed Mo’s hand, making Mo nod in the crook of He Tian’s neck.</p>
<p>He poured it again, and this time the corner of Mo’s eyes stung, and began to water.</p>
<p>“Shit.” Mo breathed against He Tian’s neck.</p>
<p>“There, done. I just have to wrap it, babe.” </p>
<p>Mo continued to mouth at He Tian’s neck like a tick, as He Tian wrapped his hand up with a bandage.</p>
<p>“What’s got you so fucking horny?” He Tian asked as he took Mo’s other hand to wrap.</p>
<p>“Nothing. I just want to fuck you so much.” Mo said quietly, kissing his neck.</p>
<p>“What did you do to your hands?” He Tian finished bandaging his hand.</p>
<p>“I burnt them.”</p>
<p>“Well no shit. What did you burn them on?”</p>
<p>“I tried to burn your journal.” </p>
<p>“Mo! I fucking need that journal! Where is it?” He Tian got panicky, pushing Mo off.</p>
<p>“It’s fine. I lit it on fire, but I regretted it and tried to save it.” Mo said putting his face back into He Tian’s neck.</p>
<p>“Dumbass. You should’ve let it burn. I don’t want you getting hurt.” </p>
<p>“I read it.” Mo whispered.</p>
<p>“Fuck. You must have had the biggest frown on your face.” He Tian laughed.</p>
<p>“No, I actually got so fucking happy I wanted to fuck you.” Mo said, licking at He Tian’s neck. </p>
<p>“You’re really fucking turning me on, so you better stop or it might happen.” He Tian kissed Mo’s red hair.</p>
<p>“I want it to,Tian.” </p>
<p>“Shit Mo. Are you high?” He Tian laughed.</p>
<p>“Fucking no! Just fuck me or something!” Mo said against his neck.</p>
<p>“I would, but free time is almost up. We’re not gonna have enough time.” He Tian rubbed Mo’s back.</p>
<p>“Then we will do it in the shower.” Mo slid his bandaged hand down He Tian’s happy trail.</p>
<p>“Everyone will be in there.” He Tian laughed.</p>
<p>“Ugh.<br/>I so badly want you to fuck me. Promise you will tomorrow.” </p>
<p>“Of course baby. I’m sure you won’t be up to it anymore though.” </p>
<p>“Yes I will Tian. Now kiss me.” Mo smiled.</p>
<p>He Tian slowly placed his mouth on Mo’s, making their lips barely touch. Mo placed his hands on Tian’s face, smashing lips roughly. </p>
<p>Mo licked at He Tian’s mouth, sucking on his lip.</p>
<p>“Don’t hurt your hand, MoMo.” </p>
<p>Mo slid his bandaged fingers into He Tian’s boxers, grazing at the base of He Tian’s cock</p>
<p>“Ahh- Mo were gonna get caught.” </p>
<p>Mo tried to stroke Tian’s cock, but his hand stung too much.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it baby. Just focus on kissing me.”</p>
<p>Mo frowned, kissing He Tian quickly.</p>
<p>“No I’m gonna put it in my mouth.” </p>
<p>He Tian pulled out his very hard dick, and pumped it a few times.</p>
<p>“Put it in my mouth bitch.” Mo whined.</p>
<p>He Tian shoved his cock in Mo’s mouth. Mo sucked the tip, tongue rubbing over the slit. </p>
<p>“Fuck Mo.” </p>
<p>Mo started to bob his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks. Mo didn’t really like it as he started to go up and down, but after a few minutes of slurping he decided he liked the pace he was going at. His saliva coated his mouth and covered He Tian’s dick. </p>
<p>Mo liked the thickness of He Tian’s cock, but it wouldn’t fit all the way into his mouth. Now he understood why girls did this.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna thrust.” He Tian moaned out.</p>
<p>He Tian snapped his hips up, dick hitting the back of Mo’s throat.</p>
<p>Mo felt his throat close, and he choked a bit, but He Tian pulled out before anything. </p>
<p>“Sorry. You ok?”</p>
<p>“Yea do it again.” Mo said, placing his mouth back on his dick. </p>
<p>He Tian snapped his hips again, thrusting into a pace. Mo gagged and choked, tears brimming his eyes and saliva dripping everywhere.</p>
<p>Mo was loving it. How come he had never done this before?! </p>
<p>“I’m—close.” He Tian grabbed the back of Mo’s hair, pushing his head down on his cock.</p>
<p>He Tian’s groans and grunts got louder, and soon he was coming in Mo’s mouth.</p>
<p>He Tian pulled out. </p>
<p>“Sorry MoMo.” He Tian laughed, wiping the cum off of Mo’s mouth.</p>
<p>Mo ended up swallowing, gagging at the consistency.</p>
<p>“That bad?” He Tian kissed Mo’s head.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t taste that bad, I don’t like the consistency in my mouth.”</p>
<p>“Kiss me then.” He Tian smiled.</p>
<p>Mo met his lips.</p>
<p>They made out for the remaining time.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>“Hello?” He Tian had someone that called him.</p>
<p>“Hey it’s Jian. I wanted to see how you guys are doing but I was too scared to show my face.” </p>
<p>“Oh how come?” He Tian asked.</p>
<p>“Because you guys got hurt because of me. It’s pretty much my fucking fault.” </p>
<p>“Naw not really. No ones fucking mad at you. Me and Mo are doing fine.” He Tian laughed.</p>
<p>“So how are you guys planning on getting out?” </p>
<p>“I have no clue. But I’ll try to figure it out. I don’t care how risky, I just want to get outta here with Mo.” </p>
<p>“You like that man or something?” </p>
<p>“Haha yeah.” He Tian blushed.</p>
<p>“You get that ‘gawk gawk 3000’?”</p>
<p>“Actually yeah. It’s weird, he’s been really horny lately.” </p>
<p>“Yea. Same with Zheng. I think it’s because I cleaned the kitchen.” Jian laughed.</p>
<p>“Right…”</p>
<p>“Well tell Mo that I’m sorry, and that I miss his ugly ass.” </p>
<p>“Will do.” </p>
<p>“Bye.”</p>
<p>“Bye.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>“Kids will be visiting for a field trip tomorrow, So I expect you guys to be on your best behavior!” </p>
<p>“Now go to the showers!” </p>
<p>Mo and He Tian walked to the showers.</p>
<p>“Can you help me wash up bitch?” Mo asked.</p>
<p>“Yep. Let me get my soap.” He Tian took his soap out. He rubbed it on his rag, and began to scrub Mo’s body.</p>
<p>“EW THEY SUS!” a random inmate called out.</p>
<p>“FUCK OFF!” He Tian flicked him off.</p>
<p>“YOU AINT MY DAD!” The inmate was childish.</p>
<p>Mo started to laugh.</p>
<p>“WE KNOW YOU AINT GOTTA DADDY! THAT'S WHY HE DROPPED DEAD WHEN HE TRIED TO TAKE MY DICK. FUCKING SMELL LIKE DIRTY DOO DOO BISCUIT BITCH!”</p>
<p>“He Tian stop, and fucking bathe me.” Mo laughed a bit.</p>
<p>He Tian rolled his eyes, rubbing the cloth down Mo’s chest. </p>
<p>He Tian sneaked a kiss to Mo’s lips, as he rubbed down his stomach. He Tian scrubbed Mo’s dick gently, and went down to his legs. </p>
<p>He Tian then snuck another kiss to Mo’s thigh. Water dripped down He Tian’s face. </p>
<p>Mo eyes were shut, focusing on the touches from He Tian.</p>
<p>He Tian turned him around, scrubbing his back gently. He Tian nipped at Mo’s neck, making Mo gasp slightly.</p>
<p>“We might aswell fuck right now.” Mo suggested quietly.</p>
<p>“No. I don’t want anyone to hear your voice when I pound you.”</p>
<p>He Tian moved down, scrubbing Mo’s ass.</p>
<p>He Tian squeezed the flesh, Mo grunted a bit, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>After the scrub, He Tian washed Mo’s hair, and they both got out. </p>
<p>They walked to the entrance of their cells.</p>
<p>Chu~.</p>
<p>They kissed before lying down.</p>
<p>“You better fuck me tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Ok I will. Pinky promise?” Tian asked, holding his pinky out.</p>
<p>“I’m too lazy to get up, plus my hand stings.”</p>
<p>“Reach through the bars, I’ll kiss your hand as a promise.” </p>
<p>Mo lazily held his hand out, and He Tian reached to grab it, kissing it gently.</p>
<p>“Promise.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah they didn’t end up having sex I know bummer. But I feel like they need to wait a bit longer. Hopefully the next chapter sex might happen. </p>
<p>Idk maybe 😳</p>
<p>I don’t even know what seggs is guys 😳👀👀!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Free?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Heheehe good luck reading this</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just Mo and He Tian in the cells. </p><p>“It’s not fair that me and you have to stay behind. We’re not even a fucking threat to these kids.” He Tian pouted across from Mo.</p><p>“Who gives a fuck about kids?” Mo stood up.</p><p>He Tian reached through the bars, gripping Mo’s thighs and slamming him to the bars so he was facing Tian.</p><p>“What the hell! I’m fucking tired I’m taking a nap!” Mo yelled.</p><p>“Nope you said you wanted sex, and I promised.”</p><p>“It was only for that day. I don’t fucking want sex with you bitch.” Mo tried to pull away.</p><p>“What do you mean!? Did you want to fuck because of what my journal said?” He Tian laughed, fingers still gripping into his thighs.</p><p>“It was… I don’t fucking know.. I guess it was kinda nice or cute I don’t fucking know! Stop this fucking shit!” Mo tried to run.</p><p>He Tian lifted Mo’s shirt, blowing into Mo’s stomach.</p><p>Mo laughed, as the dark haired man continued to blow raspberries on his stomach.</p><p>“STO——STOP! *hiccup— THAT FUCKING TICKLES!” Mo placed his hands in He Tian’s hair.</p><p>As He Tian stopped, Mo’s laughter died down.</p><p>“Fuck you are annoying.” Mo panted.</p><p>He Tian licked at Mo’s stomach, sucking on the red hairs from his happy trail. </p><p>“Are you really gonna do this through the bars?” Mo asked, closing his eyes as Tian massaged his stomach with his tongue.</p><p>“Fuck yea.” He Tian said as saliva coated his mouth.</p><p>“Gross!” A high school kid was staring at them.</p><p>“Hell you want bitch? Go back to your fucking teacher before I give you this dick.” Mo flicked him off.</p><p>The high school kid left. </p><p>“I’m gonna suck you off.” </p><p>“No, I don’t want to do anything right now. I’m tired.”</p><p>“Mo I promised to fuck you.” He Tian kissed his happy trail.</p><p>“I won’t mind if you break that promise.” Mo was bitter.</p><p>“Mo! Let me please.<br/>
You were begging for it like a bitch.”</p><p>“Key fucking word ‘were’, I don’t fucking want anything up my ass ever.” Mo crossed his arms.</p><p>“You’ve never put a finger up your ass?” He Tian furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>“Fuck! Of course fucking not. That’s gay as shit!” Mo blushed.</p><p>“I can’t wait for my finger to be the first thing up your tight fucking sexy ass.” </p><p>“Like hell that would happen. You nasty fuck I’m not letting you go near my ass.” </p><p>“Did you forget that you sucked my dick?” He Tian was trying to inch Mo’s boxers down without him knowing.</p><p>“Yes I fucking forgot and I’m not remembering either.” Mo blushed and looked away.</p><p>Mo’s underwear was low where you could see a glance of his cock.</p><p>“What the fuck?!” Mo tried to grab at his pants and underwear, but He Tian ripped them down before he could, practically pantsing the red head.</p><p>“FUCK!” Mo yelled.</p><p>“Look at the itty bitty dick. So hard for me.” He Tian kissed the tip of it.</p><p>“STOP!” Mo covered his dick.</p><p>“MoMo is embarrassed. Awww what a sexy cutie.” He Tian laughed. </p><p>“My dick is not small! Yours is just colossal!” </p><p>He Tian was looking behind Mo.</p><p>Mo snapped his head to look behind him, and it was the chief police.</p><p>Mo screeched as he pulled his pants up.</p><p>They both got a good beating.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Come on babyyy!” He Tian grabbed Mo’s collar and pulled him into the laundry room.</p><p>“I told you I don’t want to fuck!” Mo yelled.</p><p>“Please it’ll be fun!” He Tian smiled.</p><p>“I don’t want to, Tian.” Mo frowned.</p><p>He Tian began to pull Mo’s pants down.</p><p>“Tian.. stop please.” Mo looked at the floor.</p><p>“Stop being a pussy. I can’t break your promise bitch.”</p><p>Mo stayed silent as He Tian pulled Mo onto his lap.</p><p>He Tian kissed Mo’s neck, nipping at it roughly.</p><p>Mo grunted a bit, hands at his side.</p><p>“Touch me MoMo~” He Tian suggested.</p><p>Mo raised his bandaged hand and placed it sluggishly on Tian’s chest.</p><p>He Tian slipped his fingers through Mo’s boxers, making Mo flinch.</p><p>He Tian rubbed his finger up and down the crease of Mo’s ass, making Mo place his face in Tian’s shoulder. Mo clutched so hard on to Tian’s shoulder.</p><p>He Tian squeezed Mo’s ass cheek, growling in his ear.</p><p>“You like that?” He Tian purred.</p><p>Mo was trembling. And He Tian felt his shoulder starting to get damp.</p><p>“Mo?” He Tian tried to lift Mo’s head up, but Mo made sure He Tian couldn’t see his face.</p><p>“MoMo. Look at me.” He Tian tried to look at Mo’s face.</p><p>Mo stayed silent, tears brimming his eyes. </p><p>He Tian rubbed Mo’s back, kissing his head.</p><p>“I’m sorry Mo.” He Tian clutched onto Mo’s skinny frame.</p><p>Mo felt humiliated. He was so fucking scared. He didn’t feel ready. This is too much.</p><p>He knew he loved Tian, but why couldn’t he do this? Mo’s heart ached as he pondered why he couldn’t do a simple thing with the person he loved.</p><p>“He Tian.”</p><p>“Mo I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was trying to do. I’m nasty and disgusting for it and I hope you will for-”</p><p>“I think I love you.” Mo’s voice cracked immensely.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Yea. I don’t know. I don’t want to talk anymore. Can I just fucking lay here on your shoulder, while you hold me?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>The door opened.</p><p>“Come with us.” It was the chief.</p><p>Mo slipped his pants on hurriedly, and they both followed.</p><p>Mo wiped his face.</p><p>“You guys are gone.” The chief said.</p><p>“Please officer don’t kill me, I promise I wasn’t trying to rape Mo! I don’t know what I was doing I was just out of my mind.” He Tian panicked.</p><p>Mo blushed with embarrassment.</p><p>“He Tian shut the fuck up!”</p><p>“Um… I meant you guys are now free men.” </p><p>“What!?”</p><p>“For real!?”</p><p>Mo jumped out of his chair.</p><p>“Yes. You guys better be on your best behavior. You guys are always fooling around. So fucking straighten up.” The chief was solemn.</p><p>Mo and He Tian nodded quickly, uncontrollable smiles plastered on their face.</p><p>“Can we go?” He Tian asked eagerly.</p><p>“I’ll miss you guys… even though I hated you.” The chief officer laughed. </p><p>They both began to run to the door.</p><p>“Remember boys!”</p><p>Both of them turned around.</p><p>““Every new beginning comes from some other beginning’s end.” The chief officer smiled.</p><p>Mo rolled his eyes at the cheesy quote.</p><p>He Tian pulled out his journal, writing that down.</p><p>“Good one chief!” He Tian waved goodbye and ran out of the station, Mo’s injured hand in his.</p><p>They were free. </p><p>“Fuck I have a quote prepared for when we finally got out.” He Tian pulled out his journal flipping through his pages.</p><p>“Ooh found it— ‘the only real prison is fear, and the only real freedom is freedom from fear.” </p><p>“Fuck let’s just get outta here.”</p><p>“Let me call my brother.” </p><p>“No. Let’s walk.”</p><p>And they did. They took in every plant, every tree, and every pebble that their foot kicked. Free. They were finally free. What now? Sure they are to take on the world, but how? Where to start?</p><p>As long as they are together, the world would remain theirs. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
THE END.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>SIKEEeee</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Um? Why are you guys here?” half naked He Cheng stood at the door.</p><p>“Fuck you could’ve atleast picked us up. My legs are fucking tired.” He Tian shoved the door open, pulling Mo in.</p><p>“I told you not to fucking break out bitch!” He Cheng slapped the back of He Tian’s neck.</p><p>“Ow fuck you bitch. I didn’t bitch! Weren’t you the one who bailed us?” </p><p>a naked Qiu walked into the room. </p><p>Everyone went silent.</p><p>“Mo, Tian! Your fucking here!” Qiu went towards Mo.</p><p>“Ew fuck your junk is hanging out!” Mo backed up. </p><p>He Cheng threw Qiu a blanket that sat on the sofa.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you bailed them out shithead!?” He Cheng looked at Qiu.</p><p>“Fuck… it wasn’t me.” Qiu mumbled.</p><p>“Qiu. Bedroom now!” He Cheng grabbed Qiu’s arm.</p><p>“Don’t worry they’ll fuck it out.” He Tian laughed.</p><p>“So where are we gonna fucking stay?” Mo asked.</p><p>“Here of course. There’s more rooms. Here let’s fucking take a shower and we can go eat some food.” He Tian took Mo’s hand.</p><p>They both went to the bathroom.</p><p>“I feel so dirty.” Mo muttered.</p><p>Mo stripped, stepping into the shower. </p><p>“You coming?” Mo covered his mouth after the words escaped his mouth</p><p>“Fuck...Mo you can take one by yourself. It’ll probably be more refreshing since you haven’t had a shower to yourself.” He Tian scratched his head.</p><p>“Right.” Mo nodded, closing the curtain. He couldn’t help but feel a pang of disappointment.</p><p>After they both showered, they dressed in some of He Cheng’s clothes.</p><p>“We’re going out to eat.” He Tian smiled.</p><p>“Why the fuck?” Mo asked.</p><p>“Because we haven’t been out in forever. Come on! Plus we’ve never eaten out together.”</p><p>“Fine.” Mo rolled his eyes.</p><p>As He Tian opened the front door, their first adventure awaited them.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is not the last chapter guysssss!!! They haven’t smashed yet!!! I thought I would write a few more chapters of them together outside of prison. thank you guys for so much support I love you so much!!!! </p><p>ALSO IM GONNA Write another fanfiction soon, please suggest different Au’s </p><p>I’m thinking Harry Potter👀👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Adventure #1: ICECREAM HEAVEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So your probably wondering why I didn’t update. That’s because I’m moving and I was up till 2 Am Loading boxes into a truck and then had to wake up 6 Am. also I’m sorry if I’ve been lazy with my chapters I’m trying the best I can. Right now it’s been super busy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Really. A fucking fast food place?” Mo rolled his eyes.</p><p>“He Cheng won’t let me access my bank yet, so he just gave me two twenty dollar bills.” He Tian shrugged.</p><p>“40 bucks would be enough to go somewhere better.” Mo sat down at a table.</p><p>It was some nasty burger joint. </p><p>“What do you want? I’ll go stand in line.” </p><p>Mo gave He Tian his order, and He Tian walked to the cashier.</p><p>Mo felt strange not being in prison anymore. How did this bail even work? And was Qiu really the one who bailed us?</p><p>These thoughts took up the time, until the food was out and placed on the table.</p><p>“You look deep in thought MoMo~” He Tian smiled sitting across from Mo.</p><p>“Did Qiu really fucking bail us out? And don’t you have to fucking go to a hearing before you get fucking bailed out? Shit isn’t adding up?” Mo shrugged.</p><p>“Right so I talked to my brother while you were in the shower, and he said that Qiu was responsible for that.” </p><p>“For real!? That motherfucker.” Mo started to eat his food as he laughed.</p><p>“Yea my brother and Qiu are in a huge fight right now.  And get this! There’s a large amount of money missing from my brother’s account.”</p><p>“You think that that’s the money Qiu used to bail us out?” Mo furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>“I don’t know, but that’s fucking weird.” </p><p>“Yea. But I don’t think Qiu would do that.” Mo was almost done with his food.</p><p>“I don’t know. But this burger is fucking good.” He Tian was chomping on his burger.</p><p>“The one thing that doesn’t make sense is how we didn’t have a trial. Like are you supposed to have a trial before getting fucking out?” </p><p>“Fuck.. I think so. Maybe he bribed them off.”</p><p>“This is so weird. Maybe they will send some documents or papers in the mail that have more information.” </p><p>“Yea. I don’t know. At least we’re out.” He Tian smiled.</p><p>“Fuck yeah.” Mo ate some of his fries.</p><p>“Hey Mo..” He Tian was kinda nervous with his words.</p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“About earlier today. I’m very sorry for making you upset. I didn’t know that you were actually serious about you not wanting to do it. I guess I got selfish and shit.” He Tian had ketchup on his face.</p><p>“It’s not your fault. I was just being a fucking crybaby. It’s nothing really.” Mo looked to the side.</p><p>“So you fucking love me?” He Tian asked.</p><p>“Ew fuck no. I mean I don’t fucking know, that’s weird to ask out loud.” Mo scowled.</p><p>“You’ll get there Mo, and when you realize it, you are gonna be the happiest man alive.” </p><p>“Being in love with your ass sounds exhausting. So I’ll probably be quite the opposite from happy.” </p><p>“You'll take those words back when my cock is in your ass.” He Tian rolled his eyes.</p><p>Mo rolled his eyes.</p><p>They both finished their food, and left the restaurant.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID!? YOU KNOW I WASNT GONNA BAIL HIM OUT!! HE NEEDED TO BE PUNISHED!” He Cheng was screaming at Qiu.</p><p>“Oh fuck it.. the man was in love so I had to do something about it.” Qiu laid his head back.</p><p>“YOUR SUCH A BITCH! FUCK, YOU MAKE MY BLOOD BOIL.” He Cheng was pacing the room furiously.</p><p>“I don’t know why you are getting so fucking pissed over this shit. Who gives a fuck if your brother is out or not?” Qiu was draped over the bed. They had been bickering ever since Mo and He Tian showed up.</p><p>“ME I CARE! HE'S SO IRRESPONSIBLE AND HE NEEDED TO LEARN HOW TO DO SHIT ON HIS OWN.” </p><p>“Ok this shouting shit is kinda getting annoying. Could you not shout at me?” Qiu rolled his eyes.</p><p>“and you expect me to believe that you didn’t steal my money?” </p><p>“You think that low of me?! Fuck wow! Your treating me like you brother right now.” Qiu raised his voice.</p><p>“Where the fuck did you get your money!?” </p><p>“If you remembered like a good fucking boyfriend, you left me a large sum of money before you left. I fucking used it.” Qiu folded his arms.</p><p>“Get out.” He Cheng pointed at the door.</p><p>“My fucking pleasure.” Qiu left the room.</p><p>“What a fucking headache.” He Cheng plopped on his bed, as Qiu left the house.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Fuck it’s cold.” </p><p>He Tian put his arm around Mo.</p><p>Mo rolled his eyes, but didn’t push him off.</p><p>“Why can’t we fucking call a cab instead of walk?” Mo complained.</p><p>“Because I want to get fucking ice cream.” </p><p>“Shit bitch.” Mo muttered.</p><p>A few more minutes of walking and bickering they arrived at a little kiosk.</p><p>“What flavor MoMo?”</p><p>“Chocolate.” Mo looked to the side.</p><p>“Aww cute.” He Tian smiled.</p><p>“Shut up asshole.” Mo blushed.</p><p>“I’m gonna get something for Qiu. What should I get?” </p><p>“Just get him like some mini cake or something I don’t fucking know.” </p><p>He Tian nodded, as he began to order. He had a mini box for Qiu’s cake in one hand, and two cones balancing in his other hand.</p><p>“What flavor you get, bitch?” Mo asked.</p><p>“Strawberry. Just like your sexy ass.” He Tian winked.</p><p>He Tian handed Mo his ice cream.</p><p>“Gross.” Mo frowned.</p><p>“At least I didn’t get caca flavor.” </p><p>“It’s not caca, it’s chocolata.” Mo said in a Spanish accent. </p><p>“Haha you’re a dumbass.” He Tian laughed.</p><p>Mo licked his ice cream and He Tian did too.</p><p>“So are we staying at your brothers house?” Mo asked.</p><p>“Fuck yea.” </p><p>“Well, I need to see my mom.” Mo bit into the cone.</p><p>“Fuck yea. We’ll see her tomorrow.” He Tian nodded.</p><p>Mo finished his cone, trying to lick the chocolate off his mouth.</p><p>“Let me get that.” He Tian licked his finger, wiping the corner of Mo’s mouth. </p><p>“What in the fuck. This is dramatic as hell.” Mo said as the man wiped his mouth.</p><p>He Tian began to lean in for a kiss, palm resting on Mo’s cheek.</p><p>Mo leaned in as well, cause why the fuck not.</p><p>Their lips met slowly, as Mo’s hand reached out to grip He Tian’s arm. The kiss tasted like chocolate strawberries, even with no tongue involved. It was the sweetest kiss they’ve ever had.</p><p>He Tian jerked away, apologizing,<br/>
“Sorry I shouldn’t have done that.” He Tian panicked, licking his lips.</p><p>“Um.. your ice cream…” Mo pointed at He Tian’s crotch.</p><p>Strawberry ice cream was melting all over He Tian’s pants. </p><p>“Haha what a fucking stupid ass bitch!” Mo laughed.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up! Go get me napkins!” He Tian said, hands hovering over his dick.</p><p>“Alright bitch.” Mo got up, grabbed a few napkins, and sat back down.</p><p>“Here.” Mo handed the napkins to He Tian.</p><p>“Can you fucking hold this?” He Tian asked, holding out his ice cream.</p><p>“Sure.” Mo grabbed the melting ice cream, and licked the sides where it dripped.</p><p>Shit. After watching Mo do that, He Tian got hard as fuck. </p><p>“Strawberry is actually kinda fucking good.” Mo licked stripes on the ice cream, as He Tian patted his crotch with napkins.</p><p>After He Tian cleaned up, they both went home. Mo ended up finishing He Tian’s ice cream.</p><p>They both opened the front door to He Cheng’s home. There sat He Cheng with swollen eyes.</p><p>“Hahahaha my brother is crying! What a pussy bitch!!” He Tian laughed.</p><p>“Shut up faggot.” He Cheng grabbed a pillow and squeezed it.</p><p>“Where’s Qiu?” Mo asked, the box in his hand.</p><p>“He left.” Cheng muttered.</p><p>“Why? Where the fuck is he staying?” He Tian asked.</p><p>“I don’t fucking know. I miss himmm.” He Cheng whined.</p><p>“You are definitely drunk.” He Tian said, holding his nose as he walked passed his brother.</p><p>“Come on Mo. Lets go in the room.” He Tian grabbed a few bottles of alcohol, and Mo followed him to the bedroom.</p><p>He Tian shut the door. He grabbed two bottles, hooking the bottle caps together, and jerked his arms. The caps popped off, making some spill on the ground.</p><p>“Here.” He Tian handed Mo a bottle.</p><p>“Thanks.” Mo grabbed it.</p><p>“So why the fuck did you say something about you shouldn’t have kissed me or some shit?” Mo took a sip of his alcohol.</p><p>“I don’t fucking know. I should’ve asked.” He Tian took another sip.</p><p>“Like that ever stopped you.” Mo laughed.</p><p>“I’m serious. I’m sorry for all the times I’ve harassed you.” He Tian chugged down his bottle after talking.</p><p>“Pfft. If you didn’t harass me we wouldn’t be here.” Mo swallowed thickly.</p><p>“Awww Mo.You romantic bastard.” He Tian smiled.</p><p>“Fuck off.” Mo downed his beer.</p><p>“Let’s play 7 minutes in heaven.” He Tian laughed.</p><p>“We are not in middle school, dumbass.”</p><p>“It’ll be fun.” He Tian started a 7 minute timer, laughing.</p><p>“I don’t find this fucking funny, just annoying.” Mo rolled his eyes.</p><p>Mo and He Tian had already finished 3 bottles of beer.</p><p>“Fine fucking fine. I was joking anyway.” He Tian reached for his phone.</p><p>Mo pounced on top of He Tian like a tiger. </p><p>“Forget it, timer already going.” And Mo took another beer, swished it in his mouth, and connected his lips with Tian.</p><p>Mo let the alcohol leak into He Tian’s mouth, and he swallowed it down from Mo’s mouth.</p><p>A gulp came from Tian’s throat. He gasped for air as Mo pulled apart to kiss his cheek.</p><p>“What are you doing Mo?” He Tian panted, licking his lips.</p><p>“I’m keeping that promise.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ANOTHER SEX CLIFFHANGER ARE YOU KIDDING ME!???</p><p>Oop don’t hate me for that</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. ADVENTURE #1, pt2: HEAVEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SEXUAL SHIT IS IN THIS SO BEWARE⚠️⚠️⚠️</p><p>hehehe</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Suck my dick.” </p><p>“I only came for a place to stay. I have no sexual intentions.” Qiu sat down on a couch.</p><p>Qiu had left for his ex's house, the only place he could think of.</p><p>“How are you gonna come in here, and not expect me to do something.” Qiu’s ex laughed.</p><p>“Don’t forget, I’m not a little girl that you can fucking rape. Remember I was top.” Qiu rolled his eyes.</p><p>“You don’t scare me Qiu. You are really just all talk.” </p><p>“Funny how you think that.” Qiu laughed.</p><p>“You're such a bitch for leaving me. I gave you fucking everything.”</p><p>“Right. You gave me beatings I didn’t ask for. And you fucking cheated every night.”</p><p>“You're so emotional with that shit.” </p><p>“I won’t lie, you aren’t completely a shitass, but still, I wouldn’t date you ever again.” </p><p>“That’s a shame. Maybe I can change your mind.” Qiu’s ex leaned in and kissed Qiu’s mouth.</p><p>Qiu punched him in the gut.</p><p>“Fuck off im leaving.” Qiu huffed.</p><p>“No wait I’m sorry!” The ex apologized.</p><p>“Thanks for letting me stay, but I have to take care of something.” Qiu walked out the door.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Fuck Tian.” Mo’s dick was getting sucked by the black haired boy. Mo was sitting on top of He Tian’s bare chest. He Tian’s hands clawed Mo’s thighs. The timer had went off 8 minutes ago, they decided to keep on going.</p><p>He Tian bobbed his head back and forth, slurping the red head's cock.</p><p>“Keep that up, I’ll cum in your mouth.” Mo gritted out.</p><p>He Tian licked over the slit, making Mo instinctively thrust his hips forward. </p><p>He Tian took it, gagging a bit.</p><p>He popped it out of his mouth, drool coated his chin, and lips swollen.</p><p>“Kiss me fucking bitch.” He Tian grabbed Mo’s hair and yanked his mouth to Tian’s lips. Mo’s neck bent down uncomfortably, but he still moved his lips against Tian’s. </p><p>He Tian inched his fingers on Mo’s ass, squeezing the flesh in his palm. </p><p>Mo sucked on Tian’s tongue eagerly, as he grinded his bare ass on He Tian’s chest.</p><p>“You sure you've never been fucked?” He Tian chuckles between their lips.</p><p>“Yea.” Mo whispered before kissing him again.</p><p>“I’m gonna put a finger in your ass.” He Tian bit the tip of Mo’s ear.</p><p>Mo nodded as he rubbed his hands on his chest, fingers teasing his own nipples.</p><p>“You really don’t care?” He Tian smiled, finger hovering over Mo’s asshole.</p><p>“It’s not like I’ve never fingered myself before.” Mo blushed.</p><p>“You told me that was gay shit.” </p><p>“So fucking what!? I only did it because I knew you were gonna fuck me.” Mo avoided eye contact.</p><p>Tian growled, “I love that you pleasure yourself for me sexy boy.” He Tian kissed the tip of Mo’s twitching dick.</p><p>He Tian began to push his middle finger in the warm, moist entrance.</p><p>“Ahh-” Mo gasped.</p><p>Mo began to grind against his finger, making little gasps and moans.</p><p>He Tian smiled, thrusting and curling his finger into Mo.</p><p>“You are so fucking sexy, red head slut.” He Tian pulled his finger out. He licked three of his fingers, sucking on them as Mo whined for something to fill him.</p><p>He Tian then put two fingers inside of Mo, and Mo squealed slightly.</p><p>“Shit that hurts.” Mo gasped. </p><p>“Sorry babe, want me to pull out?” </p><p>“No.” Mo grinded against his fingers, moaning louder.</p><p>Soon three fingers were inside of him, and Mo’s spit began to leak out of his mouth.</p><p>Mo felt weird. It hurt a bit sure, but it felt strange as well. He couldn’t believe chicks do this shit.</p><p>He Tian pulled out, pushing Mo down.</p><p>He kissed Mo’s mouth, vacuuming the drool that had foamed from his mouth.</p><p>He Tian sucked on Mo’s bottom lip as Mo panted.</p><p>He Tian flipped Mo where he was on his stomach.</p><p>He Tian began to kiss Mo’s ass, giving both cheeks attention. He nipped at one, then sucked the flesh on the other. Mo just grunted, hand itching to his dick.</p><p>He Tian began to lick stripes down Mo’s asshole, making Mo squirm.</p><p>“Shit this feels nice.” Mo grunted.</p><p>He Tian rimmed Mo eagerly, sometimes even slipping his tongue into the tight hole.</p><p>“Put your dick in Tian.” Mo squirmed against Tian’s mouth.</p><p>He Tian pulled away from Mo, stroking his dick a few times. He spit on his dick, smearing it for moisture.</p><p>“Deal”. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Qiu opened the door to Cheng’s house, sighing.</p><p>He Cheng was asleep. </p><p>Qiu stared at the sleeping figure, admiring the man.</p><p>Qiu walked over to Cheng, and kissed him on the forehead. He Cheng moved a bit.</p><p>“I’m sorry baby.” Cheng muttered in a baby voice, as his eyes fluttered open.</p><p>“It’s ok. I’m sorry too.” Qiu whispered.</p><p>Cheng sat up sluggishly.</p><p>“Please kiss me. I missed you so much Qiu.” Cheng clutched onto Qiu.</p><p>“I’ve missed you too, but I was only gone for like, 2 hours.” Qiu laughed.</p><p>“Kiss me.” Cheng said again.</p><p>“You reak, but I’ll kiss you just because it’s you.” And Qiu kissed He Cheng lightly.</p><p>Chu~.</p><p>“That was weak.” Cheng whispered.</p><p>“Get in the shower babe. Then we can do whatever you want.” Qiu smiled.</p><p>“I’m too tired.” Cheng muttered.</p><p>“Please. I’ll go get you set up.” </p><p>“Fine. My body wash is in Tian’s room. He keeps on stealing it” Cheng told Qiu as he started to walk away.</p><p>“Ok I’ll get it.” Qiu walked towards Tian’s room, opening the door.</p><p>He Tian’s dick is engulfed into Mo’s ass.</p><p>Sweat glistened from He Tian’s back, as Mo panted loudly. </p><p>“FUCK!” Qiu ran out. </p><p>“What is it!?” Cheng asked alert.</p><p>“Um… nothing I just tripped over some of Tian’s porn magazines.” Qiu laughed nervously.</p><p>He Tian and Mo’s faces were flushed red as the door shut.</p><p>“Keep going he fucking left.” Mo wriggled his ass.</p><p>“Shit ok.” He Tian thrusted faster, filling Mo’s insides.</p><p>Tears brimmed Mo’s eyes as He Tian’s thick cock went in and out of him.</p><p>“Fuck Tian—ahh.” Mo moaned and moaned, jerking his own dick off.</p><p>“Cum for me babe.” He Tian growled, dick pounding harder.</p><p>Mo jerked his dick harder, as his erotic voice filled the room.</p><p>“Ah—.” Mo moaned as He Tian slapped his ass.</p><p>Mo began to shudder, cum spilling out of his dick.</p><p>He Tian had also cummed in the red head’s ass.</p><p>Mo plopped down, strength leaving his limbs.</p><p>“You—you said you were gonna pull out—-before cumming.” Mo panted out.</p><p>“Sorry.” He Tian flopped on top of him.</p><p>“Get off. You fucking fatass.” Mo said breathing heavily.</p><p>He Tian kissed Mo's neck, tasting the salty sweat.</p><p>“I need to take another shower.” Mo said, trying to get up.</p><p>“Fine. But we shower together.” He Tian said.</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>Mo got up, and He Tian followed.</p><p>“Shit! He Cheng took my body wash! I’ll be right back.” He Tian threw pants on, and slammed the door open to Cheng’s room.</p><p>Cheng’s dick was thrusting into Qiu’s mouth.</p><p>“GROSS!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am ✨✨uncomfortable✨✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. ADVENTURE #2: Mo’s Mom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry again for the lack of update, been very unmotivated. This chapter is short but it’s something. Hope you enjoy:)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thank you for making us breakfast Qiu.” He Tian smiled.</p><p>“Don’t just start acting nice since I bailed y’all’s ugly asses out.” Qiu was frying more bacon up.</p><p>“Shut up I saw He Cheng’s dick in your mouth, gayfer.” He Tian rolled his eyes.</p><p>“And I saw your cock up Mo’s ass, faggot.” </p><p>“Whose cock was up who’s ass?” Cheng walked into the kitchen.</p><p>Qiu glanced at Mo and Tian, suggesting them.</p><p>“Ew fuck! Who’s the top.” He Cheng laughed.</p><p>“Me.”</p><p>“Me.”</p><p>They both answered.</p><p>“I put my dick in your ass Mo! How would you be top?” </p><p>“It’s because it’s against my will! If I could top I would!” Mo slammed his fists.</p><p>“Don’t worry guys. At first it was just me as the top, but now I let Qiu destroy my ass every once in a while. Just don’t be nervous.” He Cheng laughed awkwardly.</p><p>Mo and He Tian’s faces were in disgust.</p><p>“Can I borrow your car, Cheng? I’m taking Mo to his mom.” Tian bit into his food.</p><p>“I don’t fucking care.” Cheng sat down at the table.</p><p>“So, how many times have you kids done it?”</p><p>“..um..” Mo squinted at Cheng.</p><p>“Last night was me and Qiu’s 79th time.” He Cheng was beaming.</p><p>“Let’s go Mo.” Tian grabbed Mo, and they began to walk out the door.</p><p>“WAIT ONE MORE QUESTION!” He Cheng called out.</p><p>They both turned around.</p><p>“Who’s the best at giving head?” </p><p>They both held up the middle finger, walking to the garage.</p><p>“IT’S MO!” Tian yelled before getting into the car. </p><p>“Your blowjobs are trash.” Mo smirked.</p><p>“Fuck off. They are not. I made you cum so fast.” He Tian started the engine.</p><p>“You have to admit, my mouth does wonders to your chicken dick.” Mo said, as they pulled out.</p><p>“Fuck baby, your turning me on. You better stop or we’ll have to fuck before going to visit your mom.”</p><p>“I’m so fucking nervous.” Mo spoke.</p><p>“Don’t be. I’ll be right there if anything.” </p><p>“Type in the address.”</p><p>Mo’s shaky hand typed the address in, and He Tian laced his fingers with Mo’s soon after.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, I have to figure out who did this.” Cheng was sitting down, computer open.</p><p>Qiu was pulling down Cheng’s sweatpants. </p><p>“Let me suck you off real quick.” Qiu tried to tug on his pants.</p><p>Ring ring.</p><p>Cheng’s phone rang, and Cheng pulled his pants up, eyeing Qiu not to do anything. Qiu plopped down on the floor, pouting.</p><p>“Hello?” Cheng’s deep voice came.</p><p>“I love your work voice.” Qiu whispered.</p><p>Cheng rolled his eyes and continued on with his call.</p><p>Qiu decided to sit between his legs, mouthing at Cheng’s crotch through the cotton.</p><p>Cheng coughed surprisingly, apologizing on the phone, and continued his conversation.</p><p>Qiu reaches his fingers into Cheng’s pants, pulling out the man’s dick. He kissed the tip, making He Cheng grunt lightly.</p><p>“Hang on a minute.” He Cheng muted the phone.</p><p>“Baby, stop it.” Cheng was stern.</p><p>Qiu frowned, eyebrows furrowing.</p><p>“Please Daddy Cheng. Let me give you head.” Qiu began to kiss all over Cheng’s stomach.</p><p>“Not while I’m on a call. Let me finish.” Cheng unmuted the phone.</p><p>Qiu still littered kisses on Cheng’s stomach, sucking lightly at the skin.</p><p>Slurp.</p><p>Qiu slurped Cheng’s dick in his mouth, earning a sigh from Cheng.</p><p>Qiu smiled, dick still in his mouth, and bobbed his head up and down. </p><p>“Fuck. — oh sorry not you— my computer— shit it’s fucking slow.” Cheng gritted out.</p><p>“Can I call you back?” Cheng looked at Qiu, Qiu slurping his cock.</p><p>“Ok bye.” Right after Cheng hung up, he planted his grip in Qiu’s hair, and thrusted into his mouth.</p><p>Qiu gagged and choked, spit leaking out of his mouth, as his eyes watered.</p><p>“You slut! I told you to fucking wait.” Cheng lifted Qiu’s head up.</p><p>“Sorry Cheng, I’ll make it up to you.” Qiu said, licking his lips.</p><p>“I know you fucking will.” And He Cheng smashed their lips together, tasting Qiu’s spit.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Mo!?” It was Mo’s mom. A short little lady. The apartment was raggedy, even more than Jian’s.</p><p>Mo got on his knees, mouth trembling, and eyes watering.</p><p>“I’m sorry mom. I- I didn’t mean to disappoint you. Please forgive me!” Mo’s voice was shaky.</p><p>“Get up son! Give your mother a hug.” </p><p>Mo looked up, tears on his cheeks. He sprinted up hugging his mom the tightest he has ever in his life. </p><p>“I love you, mom.”</p><p>“I love you too.” </p><p>Tian stood at the doorway awkwardly, munching on some trail mix.</p><p>“Who is this?” Mo’s mom asked.</p><p>“I’m He Tian. Mo’s lover— friend. I mean I love him as a friend.” He Tian stuttered.</p><p>“What a handsome man. Come in you two.” </p><p>They both walked in, sitting on an old green couch.</p><p>“Why didn’t you visit mom?” Mo asked fidgeting with his shirt.</p><p>“Ah— right. Well Mo, I guess because I was avoiding it all. After what happened to your dad, I didn’t want to see the same fate for my son, so I decided not to visit. I couldn’t bear to see my only thing left taken away from me.” Mo’s mom nodded, fingers folding. </p><p>“I’m sorry Mom. It’s all my fault.” Mo buried his face in his hands.</p><p>“It’s in the past. You're here now! So let’s eat.” Mo’s mom smiled.</p><p>“We would love to, but we have to do something.” He Tian grabbed Mo’s wrist.</p><p>Mo looked at He Tian confused, pushing him off.</p><p>“No we don’t Tian.” </p><p>“Yes we fucking do!” He Tian jerked Mo.</p><p>“It’s quite alright, visit some other time!” Mo’s mom laughed.</p><p>“I will mom!” Mo called out.</p><p>They both got in the car.</p><p>“Why did you do that?” Mo asked angry.</p><p>“We didn’t even clear the air, she probably still hates me by now— I still need to apologize. We have to eat with her.”</p><p>“Mo.”</p><p>“I have to do something for her. It’s—it’s the least I can do for her.” Silent tears dripped from Mo’s cheek.</p><p>“Am I crying?” Mo wiped his cheek.</p><p>“The fuck you are! And I don’t know why!” </p><p>“You did nothing wrong! I think your mom should apologize!” He Tian pouted.</p><p>“ENOUGH?! DON’T EVEN START BAD TALKING MY MOM! YOU DON'T KNOW HER!”</p><p>He Tian was silent. He started the ignition, and pulled away. The whole drive was silent, and He Tian was pissed.</p><p>As they pulled into the garage, He Tian began to open his mouth.</p><p>“Can I atleast expla—,” He Tian tried to talk</p><p>“Shut the fuck up! Don’t tell me how my mom should act when your momma ain’t even around!” </p><p>He Tian stared at Mo. he pulled the keys out of the ignition, and opened the door.</p><p>“You’re right. I won’t, because you wouldn’t fucking listen if I did.” </p><p>Slam. He Tian had gone into the house.</p><p>“Fucking bitch.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They always be fighting🚶🏾♂️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. ADVENTURE 3: FORGIVING TIAN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Short but cute kinda. I’m tired and I’m too lazy to proofread but I’ll fix the errors in the morning. :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door slammed open. </p><p>He Tian stomped to the living room.</p><p>Qiu was on top of He Cheng. They were both naked, and Qiu was thrusting his dick into Cheng. Sweat was dripping down their faces.</p><p>“YALL ARE DIGUSTING UGLY BITCHES THAT ARE SO FUCKING ANNOYING GO FUCK SOMEWHERE PRIVATE PUSSY ASS!” He Tian screamed. He ran to his room slamming the door.</p><p>Qiu stopped thrusting, staring at Cheng in confusion.</p><p>“The fuck’s his problem?” Cheng asked.</p><p>The door slammed open again.</p><p>“FUCKING GROSS! I FUCKING HATE YOU TWO! GET A FUCKING ROOM!” Mo ran to He Tian’s room, slamming the door.</p><p>“They definitely are fighting.” Qiu nodded.</p><p>“Should we do something?” Cheng asked.</p><p>“Nah. They’ll get over it.” Qiu picked up Cheng’s ankles, placing them on his shoulders.</p><p>He began to thrust again, making Cheng grunt.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>They both sat in different corners, facing the wall. They sat in silence for 15 minutes.</p><p>Fuck this was boring. </p><p>He Tian got up, and kneeled behind Mo.</p><p>“I’m sorry MoMo. Let me explain myself.” He Tian wrapped his arms around Mo. he began to kiss Mo’s neck. </p><p>Mo was silent.</p><p>He Tian licked a stripe up Mo’s neck, making Mo’s shoulder flinch up.</p><p>Mo tried not to laugh, since it tickled.</p><p>He Tian sucked on the skin, large hands skimming over Mo’s chest. </p><p>“Get off, Tian.” Mo muttered.</p><p>He Tian kissed his neck once again, and began to lick his ear.</p><p>Mo’s ear was filled with lewd sounds of slurping as He Tian licked his hot tongue all over it.</p><p>“That fucking tickles! Stop!” Mo shouted, jerking his face away.</p><p>“Baby don’t be like that. Let me explain myself.” He Tian turned to face Mo.</p><p>“Fucking hurry it up.” Mo rolled his eyes.</p><p>He Tian kissed Mo square on the lips, tongue inching into his mouth. Their tongues clashed for a second, until Mo nipped at Tian’s tongue.</p><p>He Tian pulled back.</p><p>“Get on with it!” Mo wiped his mouth.</p><p>“First turn around.”</p><p>“Oh my fucking gosh!” Mo turned around quickly, back facing He Tian.</p><p>He Tian began to knead Mo’s back.</p><p>“Ok so, first why are you mad at me?” He Tian asked, fingers dragging along Mo’s spine.</p><p>“Because you fucking made me leave and you tried to say my mom was a bad person.” Mo muttered.</p><p>“I didn’t mean your mom was a bad person, Mo. she’s probably a great woman.” He Tian kissed his cheek.</p><p>“But, I thought it was fishy that she never visited. And her reasoning? Come on that’s shit! Like that’s fucking selfish that she didn’t want to see you, just because you reminded her of your dad! She fucking visited your dad, why can’t she visit you? Load of bullshit!” </p><p>“He Tian! I understand her reasoning! She didn’t want to see me because I screwed up. She didn’t want to believe it, so she didn’t visit to see it. It’s what I deserve anyway.” Mo hummed as He Tian began to press his thumbs into Mo’s spine.</p><p>“But you’re her son! Even my ugly ass brother came! Even fucking Jian Yi! And you still think it’s normal that your mom didn’t come once?” He Tian’s fingers began to push deep into Mo’s back in frustration.</p><p>“I didn’t see your mom visiting once!” Mo shrugged.</p><p>Pop.</p><p>“Ouch fuck. That felt good kinda.” Mo’s back had popped since He Tian pushed on it.</p><p>“My mother... has her reasons.” He Tian began to rub Mo’s back again.</p><p>“So does mine! So stop interfering. You better apologize next time we see her!” </p><p>“Fucking fine. When are you gonna see her?”</p><p>“I would like to go tomorrow.” Mo said, sighing at the massage.</p><p>“No you can’t! Brother Qiu and Cheng are taking us camping!” He Tian stopped massaging.</p><p>“Please. That sounds like fucking bullshit.” </p><p>“I don’t want you to go. Please don’t live with her.” He Tian began to frown.</p><p>“Stop being a baby. She’s lonely! I can’t just leave her!” Mo shrugged.</p><p>“Then I’ll be lonely. Please Mo.” He Tian clutched onto Mo, burying his face in Mo’s spine.</p><p>“I’ll think about it.” </p><p>“I don’t understand how you have to make a choice. The woman has lived her own youth, let us live ours! If you leave I’ll be the saddest man on earth.”</p><p>“It’s not like I’ll be on the fucking moon! I’ll visit and shit.” </p><p>“Fuck it. I don’t know, but I am feeling discouraged. You really wouldn’t pick me?” He Tian asked, rubbing his cheek on Mo’s back.</p><p>“I love both of you— ah I mean.. your both important to me. I’m not choosing shit.” Mo got nervous.</p><p>“Whatever Mo.” He Tian stood up, and sat on his bed.</p><p>“Don’t give me an attitude all day, it’s fucking annoying.” </p><p>“I’m upset, what do you expect!?” He Tian laid down, facing the opposite side of Mo.</p><p>“Are you going to bed?” Mo asked.</p><p>“Mhm.” He Tian muttered.</p><p>The bed got weighed down as Mo took the empty space beside He Tian.</p><p>He Tian didn’t turn around.</p><p>Mo began to kiss He Tian’s neck. </p><p>“I’ll go—‘chu’—camping—‘chu’ with you, ok Tian?” </p><p>Mo gave him one last kiss.</p><p>He Tian didn’t turn around, nor did he respond.</p><p>“Goodnight, Daddy.” Mo whispered.</p><p>He Tian whipped his head to Mo.</p><p>“DID YOU JUST CALL ME—” Mo clamped his hand over Tian’s mouth, cutting him off.</p><p>“It was a joke. Go to bed bitch.” Mo turned around.</p><p>He Tian snuggled up to Mo’s back.</p><p>Mo had the widest grin on his face.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Pack your shit bitches! We leave in 20.” Cheng opened Tian’s door to his room.</p><p>He Tian and Mo both whined, not wanting to get up.</p><p>Mo’s buried his face into He Tian’s stomach.</p><p>“What time is it?” Mo asked lips brushing over He Tian’s skin as he talked.</p><p>“5 fucking 30 in the fucking morning.” He Tian curled around Mo.</p><p>“Let’s just stay here and fuck all day.” He Tian kissed the top of Mo’s head.</p><p>“Fuck no.” Mo said rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Let’s go pack baby.” He Tian rubbed his eyes.</p><p>After a 10 minute nap, they both began to get dressed and ready. They packed random shit, not really caring.</p><p>When they got in the car, Mo and He Tian went back to sleep immediately.</p><p>“You think they love each other or some shit?” Qiu asked, as Cheng drove.</p><p>“Hell yea. I’ve never seen He Tian love someone this much since ma passed. Weird. My brother has found love.” Cheng scowled.</p><p>Mo was still half asleep, listening to their conversation. </p><p>Mo felt terrible after hearing Tian’s mother was dead. He stroked the hair of the black haired man, and kissed him on the chin gently.</p><p>“You're a brave bitch.” Mo muttered, leaning his head back on Tian’s shoulder.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“I got to pee!!” He Tian whined for the 15th time.</p><p>“WE FUCKING HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME! WE WILL PULL IN A GAS STATION IN A MINUTE!”</p><p>Mo was looking out the window, and Qiu was listening to music. </p><p>“Ok dad.” He Tian muttered.</p><p>They finally arrived at the gas station. He Tian bullied Mo into going to the gas station.</p><p>They both went in the bathroom, peeing quickly. Of course He Tian made sure to peak over the urinal stall to look at Mo’s dick.</p><p>“STOP YOU GAY?” Mo tried to shield He Tian’s view, and ended up peeing on Tian’s shirt.</p><p>“Oh shit.. sorry.” Mo said laughing.</p><p>He Tian took off his shirt and threw it away.</p><p>“That was the most fucking disgusting thing that has ever happened to me.” He Tian began to wipe his chest.</p><p>“Dramatic.” Mo rolled his eyes.</p><p>After that, they both got into the car.</p><p>They had small talk, He Tian flirting with Mo. it eventually turned to holding hands, and progressing into a full blown make out.</p><p>“Fuck baby.” Tian’s neck was getting sucked by the red head.</p><p>“Gross.” And Qiu turned up the music.</p><p>As the makeout trailed off, they eventually fell asleep again.</p><p>They were awake in a flash, as they parked the car in the campground.</p><p>“Get out. We’re here.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LOVE YOU ALL</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. ADVENTURE #4 part 1: CAMPING CONFESSIONS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry again for the lack of update! Hope you enjoy ☺️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qiu slammed down a box with a mini tent packed up in it.</p>
<p>“We’re all fucking sharing a tent?” Mo asked.</p>
<p>“Who is ‘we’? I ain’t doing anything with tweedle dee and tweedle dumber.” Cheng laughed, pointing at the two.</p>
<p>“You and Tian can share. I rented a RV for me and Qiu.” Cheng continued.</p>
<p>“Here it is now.” Qiu pointed at the huge RV.</p>
<p>“That’s a fucking mansion on wheels!” He Tian exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Why can’t we stay with you guys?” Mo asked, scratching his head.</p>
<p>“Adults only.” Cheng smiled, walking to the door of the RV.</p>
<p>“Enjoy the….nature.” Cheng slammed the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We are adults though.” Mo muttered.</p>
<p>“Fuck yea! We get to fuck now!” He Tian pumped his fist.</p>
<p>“As if. I’m out.” Mo walked over to one of the standing benches and sat down.</p>
<p>“I should’ve just fucking went to my Mom’s house.” </p>
<p>“Come on Mo! Get a better attitude! Let’s go hiking or some shit! Or take some pictures. I brought my camera.” He Tian pulled out a ghetto small camera that looked busted.</p>
<p>“Um..that looks like you got that from a homeless man.” Mo rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Fine! You can pitch a fit on the bench, while I put up the tent.” He Tian walked over to Mo, kissing the red head’s hair.</p>
<p>Mo put his head down on the table. </p>
<p>“Ok.” </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>“Why did we have to take these assheads? We’re gonna have to fucking babysit.” Qiu asked.</p>
<p> Cheng was massaging Qiu’s feet.</p>
<p>“He Tian begged me. He said something about not wanting Mo to go with his mom or some shit.”</p>
<p>“I thought you were gonna let him figure things out on his own.” Qiu tilted his head.</p>
<p>“Like you can talk! You fucking bailed him out. Anyway he’s my brother so who fucking cares. I ain’t losing anything from it.” He Cheng began to knead the muscular flesh on Qiu’s leg.</p>
<p>“Your brother is way over an adult. Let him figure shit out.” </p>
<p>“Fine I won’t even look at the man. It’s just me and you.” He Cheng kisses Qiu’s ankle.</p>
<p>“Good. Now let’s fuck or something.” Qiu smiled.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Mo had woken up. He was sweating partially. Mo got up and went to find He Tian.</p>
<p>Instead he found a full campsite set up. He Tian really sat up fucking everything. A fire pit, the tent, a grill, even a fucking jacuzzi.</p>
<p>He Tian was sitting in the jacuzzi with a beer in his hand.</p>
<p>“How the fuck you set this all up, and who gave you all this shit?” </p>
<p>“I stole this shit from my brother’s RV while they were fucking. And I put all this up while you were sleeping.” </p>
<p>“All by your fucking self?” Mo asked.</p>
<p>“Who else?” </p>
<p>“You could’ve fucking woken me up, I would’ve helped.” </p>
<p>“Heh, with your fucking noodle arms, not a chance.” He Tian took a sip of his beer.</p>
<p>“Fuck off!” Mo picked up a rock and threw it at He Tian.</p>
<p>He Tian dodged it.</p>
<p>“You bitch.” He Tian smiled.</p>
<p>He got out of the jacuzzi, pelting towards Mo.</p>
<p>“Fuck no!” Mo screamed.</p>
<p>He Tian grabbed the collar of his shirt, and yanked him over his shoulder. He Tian dunked him into the pool.</p>
<p>“You are so fucking annoying!” Mo screamed, coming up to wipe his face.</p>
<p>“Let me take your shirt off.” He Tian grabbed Mo’s shirt, and Mo lifted his arms like a toddler  getting changed. He peeled the shirt off of Mo. </p>
<p>“I took off my pants, so you might want to.” He Tian pointed to himself. He was wearing dark grey boxers.</p>
<p>“Fucking whatever.” Mo took off his heavy, and soaked pants, and threw them onto the grass. Mo wore red boxers.</p>
<p>Mo snatched the beer out of He Tian’s hands and drank some.</p>
<p>“You are sexy, Mo.” He Tian inched closer to Mo.</p>
<p>“I know.” Mo shrugged.</p>
<p>He Tian grabbed Mo’s leg and sat him on Tian’s lap.</p>
<p>Mo didn’t care, he just sipped on He Tian’s beer.</p>
<p>“Can I kiss you, angel face?” He Tian asked.</p>
<p>“When you ask it’s a bit cringe.” Mo scowled.</p>
<p>“Fine then I’ll just fucking do it!” He Tian smashed their lips together, water dripping down their faces.</p>
<p>Mo mingled his tongue with Tian’s, tasting the beer in his mouth. Mo’s warm mouth turned him on, giving him a hard on.</p>
<p>Mo began to feel the hard cock on his ass, smirking into Tian’s mouth. </p>
<p>He Tian’s hands traveled to Mo’s ass, squeezing and kneading the flesh underwater.</p>
<p>Mo began to suck on Tian’s tongue, making drool drip into the hot water.</p>
<p>He Tian snaked his index finger into Mo’s boxer, rubbing it over the soft flesh. He began to tease his entrance, making Mo unlatch from Tian’s tongue, and gasp.</p>
<p>Mo began to suck on Tian’s shoulder, biting it as He Tian’s finger went inside of Mo.</p>
<p>“Ahh—fuck..” Mo gasped.</p>
<p>He Tian smirked, kissing Mo’s head.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to fuck now—-Tian.” Mo gasped out.</p>
<p>“Then suck my cock and we’ll go hiking.” He Tian suggested.</p>
<p>“Deal. Get —- shit— get your fingers outta my ass.” Mo muttered into Tian’s shoulder.</p>
<p>He Tian listened, licking his digits.</p>
<p>Mo pulled of Tian’s boxers, and Tian stood up and sat partially on top of the ledge to reveal his cock.</p>
<p>Mo took it into his mouth, licking the tip generously.</p>
<p>“Stop teasing.” Tian whined, planting his fingers in Mo’s hair.</p>
<p>Mo then swallowed the man’s dick whole, making him gag slightly. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking up and down. He Tian guided Mo’s head partially, grunting quietly.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of slurping, He Tian took Mo’s mouth off his dick. He kissed Mo, taking the saliva from Mo’s mouth.</p>
<p>He Tian pried Mo’s mouth open with his finger, spitting drool in his mouth.</p>
<p>Mo used that to suck He Tian’s cock more easily, making He Tian come close.</p>
<p>“I’m close, baby.” </p>
<p>Suddenly He Tian ripped Mo’s head back, removing his mouth from his dick.</p>
<p>He Tian came in the water, grunting and shaking.</p>
<p>“Shit that hurt you bitch.” Mo rubbed his head.</p>
<p>“Sorry. I know you don’t like the taste of cum.” He Tian panted out.</p>
<p>“I don’t mind.” Mo looked to the side blushing.</p>
<p>He Tian kissed the redhead for the last time before they both decided to go hiking.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>It was dark by the time they started their hike. He Tian couldn’t find the jug of water and it took up most of their day finding it.</p>
<p>“Fuck this! It’s dark! What if I get lost?” Mo freaked out.</p>
<p>“You got a sexy, brave man. You won’t get lost, babe.</p>
<p>“Shit, I feel real safe.” Mo rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>A few minutes of going over the rocks and trails, they decided to take a picture of the view.</p>
<p>“Beautiful ain’t it?” He Tian pulled out his camera.</p>
<p>“I gotta take a piss.” Mo went over to the bushes near the edge of the cliff they stood on.</p>
<p>He Tian snuck up behind him, recording him peeing.</p>
<p>“The fuck!” Mo spotted He Tian, slipping back.</p>
<p>He Tian grabbed Mo’s shirt, before he fell.</p>
<p>“Shit! That was close.” </p>
<p>“Your weenie is out.” He Tian laughed.</p>
<p>Mo pulled his pants up quickly.</p>
<p>“Bitch. Let’s go back!” Mo frowned.</p>
<p>“Ok.” </p>
<p>They both went on their way. </p>
<p>“Shit.” </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I don’t remember where we came from.” He Tian shrugged.</p>
<p>“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Mo screamed.</p>
<p>“Nope.” He Tian laughed.</p>
<p>Mo tackled He Tian. </p>
<p>“You dumbass!!” Mo strangled Tian.</p>
<p>“Bahahaahah.” He Tian was laughing uncontrollably.</p>
<p>He Tian 's eyes then went wide.</p>
<p>“WHAT?!” Mo let go of He Tian’s neck.</p>
<p>“There's a frog on your head.” He Tian tried to push Mo off.</p>
<p>“Liar.” Mo rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>Croak.</p>
<p>The frog jumped on Mo’s crotch.</p>
<p>“AGHG.” Mo screamed.</p>
<p>“Get it off Tian!” Mo screamed closing his eyes as tears went down his cheeks.</p>
<p>He Tian swatted it away, trying not to laugh.</p>
<p>“YOU BITCH!” </p>
<p>“It wasn’t my fault.” He Tian raised his hands.</p>
<p>Mo wiped his eyes.</p>
<p>“Don’t cry MoMo.” He Tian hugged him. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to be out here! I wanna go home.” Mo buried his face in He Tian’s shirt.</p>
<p>“We’re almost there. I’ll carry you there.” </p>
<p>“Really?” Mo sniffed.</p>
<p>“Mhm.”</p>
<p>As they walked they got closer and closer to the campsite.</p>
<p>“I bet He Cheng and Qiu are worried sick.” Mo said, laying his head on Tian’s shoulder.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>“RIGHT THERE FUCK!” Qiu was getting thrusted into by Cheng. Cheng slapped Qiu’s ass, making Qiu moan.</p>
<p>“You like that—-ah— you slut.” Cheng pounded harder.</p>
<p>“Yes daddy.” Qiu moaned out.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>“They are fucking!” Tian and Mo were outside<br/>
of the RV. They could see silhouettes of two people fucking through the window.</p>
<p>“Gross.” </p>
<p>“Where are we gonna shower?” Mo asked fanning his nose as He Tian tried to touch him.</p>
<p>“We can shower in the lake.”</p>
<p>“Fuck! You can go first, your pits fucking reek!” Mo pushed Tian.</p>
<p>“We can go together, Mo.” He Tian rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Fine.” </p>
<p>And they played. Bare bodies splashing each other. Drowning each other. Acting like kids. They fought, and they kissed, and they talked about meaningless things. They resembled lovers, even if they were swimming in the middle of the night getting bit by mosquitoes. It was those times that would stick with them forever.</p>
<p>“I love you, Mo.” </p>
<p>Mo was sitting on Tian’s lap, and they were both wading in the water.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Tian.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wait did Mo just say that?!😳</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. ADVENTURE #4 part 2: DROWNING DESIRES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>poop</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Put me down Tian!” He Tian was carrying Mo over his shoulder. Their bodies were still naked from the ‘shower’ they took in the lake.</p><p>He entered the small tent, ducking down.</p><p>He placed Mo down, getting on top of him.</p><p>“Say it again.” He Tian growled into Mo’s ear.</p><p>“Say what?” Mo rolled his eyes.</p><p>“You know Mo! Please.” He Tian placed his hand on Mo’s face.</p><p>Mo remained silent.</p><p>He Tian caressed Mo’s face with his thumb.</p><p>“Say it.” </p><p>“I love you.” Mo whispered.</p><p>“Fuck.” He Tian kissed Mo’s mouth. Their mouths moved together in rhythm. Mo’s hands rested on He Tian’s broad back, and He Tian’s hand were on Mo’s face.</p><p>Mo’s fingers began to sweat, his warm skin on He Tian’s.</p><p>“I think it may—” He Tian cut Mo off, kissing his mouth again.</p><p>“Tent too small.” Mo gasped out before He Tian’s tongue filled his mouth again.</p><p>They both ignored what Mo said, still making out thoroughly.</p><p>He Tian kissed down Mo’s neck, leaving bruises and love bites on his skin.</p><p>Mo moaned, bucking his hips up, grinding their dicks together.</p><p>He Tian smiled, sucking the red head’s nipples.</p><p>“Ahh-” Mo gasped out as a wet tongue made contact with his nipples.</p><p>He Tian clamped his teeth gently on Mo’s swollen nipples. </p><p>“Mm, Tian.” Mo moaned out.</p><p>“You like that baby?” He Tian looked up at Mo.</p><p>Mo then flipped He Tian on bottom, sitting on top of his chest.</p><p>“Feisty bitch.” He Tian purred.</p><p>Mo smirked, going down on He Tian’s neck. He did too, leave his bite marks on Tian’s flesh.</p><p>Mo dragged his tongue down Tian’s chest. </p><p>“Your body always turned me on, Tian.” Mo smiled.</p><p>Mo sucked at He Tian’s nipple, as He Tian planted his hands on Mo’s bare ass. He Tian massaged the flesh like a stress toy, making Mo grunt.</p><p>“I’ll admit. I do in fact have a fetish for your ass.” He Tian laughed silently.</p><p>“I already fucking know.” And Mo was licking the dark hairs on He Tian’s v line.</p><p>He Tian’s cock was harder than ever, and Mo knew. He teased him for a while, kissing around the area of his raging boner.</p><p>“Mm—ahh— Mo.” He Tian grounded out through his teeth. </p><p>He Tian began to rub Mo’s asshole, making Mo hum.</p><p>He Tian then pulled his finger away from Mo’s entrance, sticking it in his mouth. He licked his middle finger, sucking on it, as Mo still worked on his lower body.</p><p>Mo finally kissed the tip of He Tian’s dick. Mo licked up and down the base of his cock, not quite putting it in his mouth.</p><p>He Tian groaned, placing his wet coated finger into Mo’s ass.</p><p>“Ahh-” Mo gasped, his voice sending vibrations on He Tian’s dick.</p><p>Mo then sucked on the man’s huge penis, bobbing his head. Mo gagged every once in a while, as He Tian grunted quietly.</p><p>He Tian curled his fingers inside of Mo, and the other hand massaged the red head’s scalp.</p><p>“Beautiful—boy.” He Tian growled.</p><p>Mo sped his pace up quickly, making He Tian come close.</p><p>“Mo! Stop.” He Tian pulled of Mo’s face.</p><p>Mo wiped his chin.</p><p>“Why?” Mo asked, licking his lips.</p><p>“I want to cum in your ass.” He Tian smirked.</p><p>“Fine.” Mo lifted his ass off of He Tian. He removed He Tian’s finger, and replaced it with He Tian’s cock.</p><p>He let out a strangled noise as He Tian’s dick impaled his ass.</p><p>“Ah—” And Mo began to rock his hips back and forth. </p><p>It was slow, and sexy. Mo grabbed He Tian’s fingers, sucking on them contently.</p><p>“Ahh—” He Tian gasped.</p><p>Mo increases his movements, moving quickly. He Tian’s cock was filling Mo’s insides, and Mo was in bliss.</p><p>Mo suddenly stopped.</p><p>He Tian furrowed his eyebrows. </p><p>Mo lifted his hips, and began to bounce up and down onto the dark haired man’s cock.</p><p>“Ahh.. shit this hurts.” Mo grunted.</p><p>Mo still went up and down, hitting his prostate. </p><p>“Ahh—Tian! Mff…” Mo came on Tian’s nose, as he shuddered with pleasure.</p><p>Mo had to take a break. </p><p>Slam.</p><p>He Tian slammed his cock up into Mo, making Mo moan out.</p><p>“MMFF!” Mo was getting destroyed. He Tian’s thighs slapped Mo’s ass, making it way more sexy.</p><p>As the sound of slapping flesh filled the air, He Tian and Mo’s voice became louder. </p><p>He Tian came in the man’s ass, sweating furiously. </p><p>The night was filled with heavy panting, and crickets. </p><p>“That was probably one of the best fucks I’ve had.” He Tian smiled, wiping the sweat off his face.</p><p>“You look damn sexy.” Mo said, collapsing on He Tian’s chest.</p><p>“I’ve never fucked in a tent before.” He Tian laughed.</p><p>Mo listened to the deep man’s voice, ringing loudly in his ears. It was his favorite voice to hear.</p><p>“Hand me my boxers please.” Mo asked, kissing He Tian’s chest.</p><p>“Ok babe.” And He Tian slipped Mo’s boxer on for him. </p><p>He slipped some on himself. </p><p>They slept huddled together. He Tian’s hands in Mo’s boxers, and Mo’s face buried in He Tian’s chest. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Dad did you hear that last night?”</p><p>“Yea it sounded like a bear and some little creature got in a fight.” The dad nodded.</p><p>“They were at it all night! And it sounded like it came from this area.” The boy said.</p><p>The two were passing Mo’s and He Tian’s campsite.</p><p>Mo and He Tian were packing some stuff up. Mo blushed heavily as he heard the two strangers conversation.</p><p>Qui slammed open the door, bags under his eyes.</p><p>“You look like shit.” He Tian laughed.</p><p>“No thanks to you two. We could hear you two fucking like rabbits.”</p><p>“No we weren’t.” Mo lied.</p><p>“You do realize our RV is right beside your tent.” Qiu rolled his eyes.</p><p>“All I heard was ‘AHHH TIAN—DADDY TIAN’.” Qiu mocked.</p><p>“I did not sound like that!” Mo crossed his arms.</p><p>“Yeah you kinda fucking did.” He Tian laughed.</p><p>“Fuck off.” Mo slapped He Tian’s neck.</p><p>“Okay dumb and dumber, get your shit ready cause we’re going kayaking, then leaving.” Qiu went back into the RV.</p><p>They were off.</p><p>There were two kayaks that held two people.</p><p>The lake was super crowded and busy.</p><p>“It’s fucking crowded, and I’m not getting in the same kayak as He Tian!” Mo whined.</p><p>“Fuck off! Stop being a baby!” He Tian growled.</p><p>Clink.</p><p>“There, now you two shut the hell up!” He Cheng had put sex handcuffs on one of Mo and Tian’s leg. </p><p>“Give me the key Cheng!” Mo whined trying to pull his foot out. </p><p>“No.” And he threw the key into the lake.</p><p>“You two can work together to find it.” Cheng smiled while getting his kayak with Qiu.</p><p>“Good luck.” Qiu laughed.  </p><p>Hell. It was hell trying to get in the kayak.</p><p>Mo was scared to even get in, almost crying.</p><p>He Tian had to shove him in, also making He Tian slip.</p><p>“SHIT THAT HURT BITCH!” Mo yelled.</p><p>He Tian was sprawled on top of Mo.</p><p>The force from He Tian’s fall pushed the kayak into the water, making them drift away.</p><p>“The oars! Get them!” Mo screamed.</p><p>He Tian tried to get up and get them but Mo’s ankle was holding him back.</p><p>“If these stupid handcuffs weren’t here, I could get them! I have to jump in the water.”</p><p>“Hell no!”</p><p>“Fuck? It's not like you don’t know how to swim. We’ve already been in this lake.”</p><p>“I don’t know how to swim!” Mo screamed.</p><p>“Liar!” </p><p>Their boat was already in the middle of nowhere, and they had no oars to paddle with.</p><p>“How the fuck we gonna get back to shore.” Mo whined.</p><p>There were a million kayaks in the water.</p><p>Suddenly a kayak rammed in to the back of theirs.</p><p>“BITCH.” Mo yelled. </p><p>It was a child and his father.</p><p>“Sorry sir.” The man said.</p><p>“PLEASE GET AWAY FROM OUR KAYAK!” Mo yelled again.</p><p>The man scowled and paddled away.</p><p>“He Tian! Push the boat to the left! There’s fucking spiders in that bush.”</p><p>“I can’t!” He Tian was trying to paddle with his hand.</p><p>Mo’s head emerged into the bush, spiders crawling all over his face.</p><p>“AHHH.” Mo screamed getting up.</p><p>The kayak tipped to the side, and only Mo went in the water.</p><p>He Tian and Mo’s ankles were still attached. Mo’s body was upside down in the water, making it no way to get up since his ankle was stuck to Tian’s. Only his foot was out of the water.</p><p>Mo tried to scream underwater, but the water quickly filled his mouth, making him unable to breathe.</p><p>“Fuck.” </p><p>He Tian jumped in the water.</p><p>The ankle tension was looser now, and He Tian was grabbing Mo by the waist.</p><p>He Tian emerged the water, trying to get Mo on top of the kayak. It took him a good 10 minutes, since the water was deeper than he could touch. He then went as far as he could reach to grab a rock of some sort. </p><p>He used the rock to break the chains that connected their ankles. This took more time, since Mo’s body kept on falling back in the water, and He Tian kept on cutting his hands.</p><p>Finally it broke.</p><p>He Tian twisted and turned his body to get up to Mo’s body that was lifeless on the kayak.</p><p>“Mo!” He Tian yelped.</p><p>He Tian leaned his face down to Mo’s, tilting Mo’s chin back and pinching his nose.</p><p>He Tian sealed their mouths together, blowing air into Mo’s mouth. </p><p>Mo jerked up, coughing up water. </p><p>“Mo.” He Tian held Mo.</p><p>“Fuck…” Mo panted out.</p><p>“I’m sorry baby.” He Tian hugged Mo tightly.</p><p>Mo opened his mouth, but said nothing. He didn’t know what to say.</p><p>He was trembling, breathing very heavily.</p><p>“Are you okay now?” He Tian pulled back, placing his hand on Mo’s face.</p><p>“Mhm.” </p><p>And He Tian saw the red hand print he left on Mo’s cheek. </p><p>“You wearing underwear under those shorts?” He Tian asked, holding out his blood coated, stinging hands.</p><p>“Shit Tian! Your fingers.”</p><p>And Mo took off his pants, tearing them. He wrapped them sloppily around Tian’s hands.</p><p>Mo kissed He Tian’s hand, as he sweated furiously.</p><p>“It’s okay Mo. I’m more worried about you.” He Tian was panting.</p><p>“I’m fine Tian. Let’s go back.” Mo said voice cracking. </p><p>And they did. Someone eventually helped them, tying their kayaks to Mo’s and pulling them to shore.</p><p>He Tian and Mo both laid down on a towel to catch their breaths. It was night time.</p><p>“I’ll never fucking go in the water again.” </p><p>“HE TIAN!” Cheng was running from the RV.</p><p>“I’m fine. We’re both fine.” Tian sighed.</p><p>“Get in the fucking car! We’re going home immediately to examine you.” Cheng panicked.</p><p>He Tian and Mo both got up sluggishly. They sat in the car. He Cheng and Qiu already packed the rest of their stuff while they were out.</p><p>“You okay baby?” He Tian asked a half lidded Mo.</p><p>“I’m tired Tian.” Mo talked like a baby.</p><p>“Lay on me.” He Tian kissed Mo’s cheek.</p><p>“Okay, baby.” Mo laid his head on Tian.</p><p>“Did you just call me baby?” He Tian said in shock.</p><p>“I’m sleeping, shut the fuck up.” Mo muttered in He Tian’s shoulder.</p><p>“Love you.” He Tian kissed him again.</p><p>“Same.” Mo sighed.</p><p>They both slept serenely, tired from their adventure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yea Yea, Singing challenge 😹</p><p>I tried to scream, but my head was ✨✨underwater✨✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. ADVENTURE #5: LIVING SITUATIONS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So I started school and I wanna cry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I got a job!” Mo said sitting down. It was He Tian, Mo, and his mother.</p><p>He Tian had dropped Mo off to live with his mom, but Mo’s mom insisted for Tian to stay for dinner.</p><p>“That’s great sweetie.” Mo’s mother sat the food down on the table.</p><p>He Tian was very uncomfortable. He was discouraged. He wanted Mo to stay with him of course, but he also didn’t want to force Mo.<br/>
He wanted to make sure Mo was happy.</p><p>“Um.. Mo can we talk?” He Tian asked.</p><p>“Sure..” Mo rolled his eyes.</p><p>He Tian brought Mo into Mo’s room.</p><p>“I thought you were going to work for me?” He Tian asked.</p><p>“I got a job so I can support my mother. It’s the least I could do.” Mo shrugged.</p><p>“But..you agreed… you promised to work with me.” He Tian scrunched his eyebrows, honestly confused.</p><p>“I know.. I know.. but I’ll just be a nuisance. If I worked for you anyway we would probably get tired of each other.” Mo smiled awkwardly, rubbing his neck.</p><p>“But you are not living with me! So how would we get tired of eachother! I’m already upset that your living with your mom! At least work for me so I can see you!” He Tian gently grabbed onto Mo’s shirt.</p><p>“Sorry Tian. Maybe next year? I need to figure my shit out.” Mo muttered.</p><p>“Ok.. Mo.” He Tian left the bathroom sitting down.</p><p>“So, how did you and Mo meet?” Mo’s mother asked.</p><p>“Ahh— well we met—”</p><p>“WE WERE OLD COLLEGE MATES!” Mo blurted.</p><p>He Tian furrowed his eyebrows. He Tian didn’t even attend college.</p><p>Everyone was sitting awkwardly at the table. </p><p>“So.. Mo are you gonna visit me tomorrow?” He Tian asked, looking at Mo.</p><p>“Ah- probably not. I need to sort my shit in my room.” Mo shrugged.</p><p>“Afterwards?” He Tian asked.</p><p>“I have work Tian.” Mo nodded.</p><p>“Heh, right.” He Tian laughed awkwardly.</p><p>He Tian pulled his phone out. He began typing away.</p><p>Mo and his mother continued talking.</p><p>He Tian tried to drown out the sound of their voices, trying not to burst.</p><p>“MoMo, can you go get some napkins, maybe take the trash out too?” Mo’s mom asked.</p><p>He Tian cringed at the nickname. It didn’t sound right leaving anyone’s mouth except his own.</p><p>“Mhm.” Mo got up and went out of the room.</p><p>“So. Why do you want Mo to live with you?” Mo’s mom asked.</p><p>“Ah— um well he’s my best friend, so I thought maybe he would like to.”</p><p>“Well sweetie, I don’t think that’s the best thing to do.” Mo’s mom folded her hands together.</p><p>“Eh?” Tian was confused.</p><p>“Mo needs me. I think it would be best if he stayed here. I also think it would be best to stay away from him.” The mom smiled.</p><p>“What? Why?” </p><p>“I didn’t raise a gay son! I don’t need you to change his morals. Plus I need him to support my finances.”</p><p>“So you're using him for money?” Tian laughed.</p><p>“No. I just need my son's help! You wouldn’t know.” She squinted her eyes.</p><p>“With all due respect, I think you are keeping him here for a terrible reason.” He Tian began to eat.</p><p>“And you have a good reason for him to stay with you?” Mo’s mom furrowed her eyebrows.</p><p>“Well, he is my best friend. And me and him like, I don’t have fun. He’s nice to have around, y’know.” He Tian scratched the back of his neck.</p><p>“Ha, sounds like you're in love with him. I’m honestly stunned. I was thinking of disowning him, but you being in love with him might actually be a good thing, with you being rich and all.” </p><p>“I don’t know what to say.” He Tian shrugged.</p><p>“I don’t need you to say anything. Mo will not be living with you, and that’s final. Don’t even think about visiting unless you are giving Mo money.” </p><p>“Mo is an adult! He doesn’t need your permission!” He Tian raises his voice.</p><p>“And so are you! So know your boundaries and leave Mo alone. A big company guy like you doesn’t need a screw up like Mo running around your work anyway. You do know he just got out of prison?” </p><p>“Ma’am—”</p><p>“Hey mom I can’t find the napkins.” Mo came in the kitchen.</p><p>“That’s ok, MoMo. Also I was wondering if you would take me to the cafe tomorrow for breakfast?” His Mom was smiling.</p><p>“Er...sure.” </p><p>Slam.</p><p>He Tian had slammed his hand on the table.</p><p>“I have to go.” He Tian stood up from his chair.</p><p>“Why?” Mo walked towards He Tian.</p><p>“Brother needs me.” He Tian opened the door.</p><p>“Bye Tian! You were so lovely!” The mom yelled out.</p><p>Mo walked out of the apartment shutting the door.</p><p>“why the fuck are you leaving?!” Mo grabbed Tian’s hand.</p><p>“I told you my brother needs me!” He Tian’s phone started to ring.</p><p>“That’s him now.” He Tian began to walk away.</p><p>“Stop! Is this because I’m not living with you?” Mo asked.</p><p>“Bye Mo.” and Tian gave him a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>He walked away.</p><p>He Tian looked at the caller ID.<br/>
Potential Spam. </p><p>“Fuck this.” And he got in his car and drove away.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Hey what was the deal with Tian? Did he say anything to you?” Mo asked his mother.</p><p>“Oh no. He was telling me how he was so proud of you showing your face here. He really is glad that you reconciled with me.” Mo’s mother lied straight through her teeth.</p><p>“Really?” Mo asked, confused.</p><p>“Yea. He’s a very handsome man.” The mom was suspicious.</p><p>“Eh.. right.” Mo rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I’m gonna go visit him.” Mo put on his jacket.</p><p>“No! Come play a board game with me.” The mom got up.</p><p>“It’ll only take a sec, Mom.” Mo opened the door knob.</p><p>“You're just gonna leave me behind. The least you could do is spend time with me.” The mom was guilt tripping.</p><p>“I guess I could stick around.” Mo took off his jacket.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“How long you’ve been out here?” It was Cheng.</p><p>“Maybe 15 minutes.” Tian shrugged.</p><p>They were standing on the balcony of Cheng’s house. He Tian was smoking like his life depended on it. </p><p>“You're gonna die if you keep this smoking shit up.” </p><p>“Fuck off I don’t care.”</p><p>“Mo finally settled?” </p><p>“Don’t fucking care.”</p><p>“Will you stop acting like a brat! You can’t do anything on your own! I'm just trying to help you fucking figure this shit out between you and Mo!” </p><p>“I know. I can’t do anything on my own.”</p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>“I said I was going to break out of prison myself. Look at me. It was your fucking boyfriend who bailed me out. How pussy is that? Mo doesn’t even want to live with me because I can’t do shit.”</p><p>“Tian. I’m glad that he bailed you out. Because I know you would find a way out, illegally. You think you are lazy? I think your a very<br/>
strong willed person. You’re a fucking He, and He always get what they want.” Cheng clapped Tian’s back.</p><p>“Yea but Mo’s gonna get mad. He doesn’t want me to meddle in his affairs with his mom.”</p><p>“Fucking go get Mo! You love him. Who gives a fuck about an old fart.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“Bitch did you forget that I fucking left the love of my life because of your ugly ass!” Cheng folded his arms. </p><p>“Alright. I’ll fucking go.” And Tian was walking to the door.</p><p>Cheng pulled out a cigarette of his own. He lit it up, smiling.</p><p>“Also.. thank you, brother.” Tian had stopped to tell him that.</p><p>Cheng just nodded.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The door slammed open to Cheng’s house, hitting Tian in the head.</p><p>“Ahh fuck!” Tian clutched his head.</p><p>It was Mo.</p><p>“Shit. You ok?” Mo went over to Tian.</p><p>“We need to talk.” Tian muttered through his headache.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>He Tian was laying on Mo’s lap as Mo iced his forehead.</p><p>“Don’t live with your mom.” He Tian was blunt.</p><p>“Tian stop with this! I’ll do what the fuck I want!” Mo scowled.</p><p>“Please Mo! I can’t let you leave me like this.” Tian pouted.</p><p>“I’ll be close! I’m only like 30 minutes away.” Mo rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Mo without you here, I feel strange. Please stay!” He Tian was begging.</p><p>“FUCKING TIAN! I’M GETTING TIRED OF THIS BULLSHIT! YOU DONT FUCKING NEED ME YOUR AN ADULT! YOU SOUND SO SELFISH!” Mo snapped.</p><p>“Shit. I just don’t understand.. I don’t know.” </p><p>He Tian’s throat had a lump in it. He was so frustrated. He couldn’t understand why he was getting yelled at. He doesn’t understand why he is the person in the wrong. Isn’t only obvious to pick to live with the love of your life. He was being called selfish. Maybe he was being selfish, but isn’t that what love is? </p><p>He wanted to cry, not because he was angry, not because he was sad, but because he didn’t understand. And if it was to be anyone else, he would have shrugged it off, but it was Mo, and he wanted to have a respectful relationship with Mo.</p><p>“Why don’t you understand that if I stay with you, then I’ll feel a weight. I’ve been doing what I want all my life. It’s time to sacrifice my wants, and show respect to my mother.” </p><p>“How could you say that? Is our love only a want in your eyes?”</p><p>Mo kept quiet.</p><p>“My love for you is not a want. It’s instinct. Even if I didn’t want to love you, it wouldn’t be possible. It's too late. The idea of you reciprocating my love surpasses more than a need. So please, Mo help me understand why I am so wrong for this.” He Tian was now propped up on the couch. </p><p>“I don’t fucking know Tian! You're making a big deal out of all of this!” Mo flailed his arms.</p><p>“It is a big deal to me. Even if you ended up not living with me, why decline my job offer? It’ll pay more! I can help you support your mother!”</p><p>“Tian! I can do shit on my own! I don’t need your handouts!” Mo raised his voice.</p><p>“Your mother told me that she didn’t want me to see you anymore.”</p><p>“What?” Mo tilted his head.</p><p>“I don’t fucking know. It’s just what she said! I don’t want to lose to her! You living with her feels like I just gave up my heart. I’m not gonna give up! So live with me Mo! Let me show you that you can love me without wanting or needing!” He Tian was clutching onto Mo’s shirt, burying his face into his chest.</p><p>Mo eyes were wide. He Tian had pulled a string on his heart. </p><p>“I love you.” He Tian’s voice trembled.</p><p>“I don’t need you to show me how to love, Tian. Cause like you say, It’s not something you can show me how to do. It’s an instinct. So understand this, I love you. Words are just words, but I know that I love you. My head is filled with you. Everytime you are around I never want you to leave. So, He Tian, Don’t have doubts about my love for you. I love you too.” </p><p>He Tian didn’t speak. Just replayed the words in his head. He understood now. Love is about trust. He trusted Mo, even if he wanted to live with his Mom. Even if he doesn’t want to work with him. Even if he says he doesn’t love him. He Tian knows that Mo loves him.</p><p>“I wish you could stay the night.” He Tian’s voice cracked.</p><p>“Me too.” Mo stroked the dark hairs on He Tian’s head.</p><p>“Forgive me. Tian.” Mo whispered in Tian’s ear.</p><p>“Done.” Tian wrapped his arms around Mo’s back, face still buried in his chest.</p><p>“I’ll talk to my mom.” Mo rested his chin on Tian’s head.</p><p>“Really?” Tian looked up, revealing his swollen eyes to Mo.</p><p>“Mhm baby. Depending on her answer, I’ll let you know if I’ll stay here.” Mo kissed his forehead.</p><p>Mo then kissed Tian’s lips, snaking his hands under Tian’s shirt.</p><p>“You taste like cigarette smoke.” Mo frowned.</p><p>“Yea I was stressed.” Tian smiled.</p><p>Mo hummed, and slipped his tongue into Tian’s mouth. He Tian was gentle with Mo, making sure to savor every touch and every kiss. He Tian pulled Mo on top of him, snaking his hands on Mo’s ass.</p><p>“I love you.” </p><p>“Love you too.”</p><p>Mo came home around midnight that night, back aching and legs wobbling. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Almost a week had passed, and Tian hadn’t heard any news from Mo. </p><p>Knock knock</p><p>He Tian opened the door.</p><p>The redhead he loved stood in front of him with two suitcases and a red handprint imprinted to his face. </p><p>“I think I’m going to stay here for a while.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hate the mom :) and also that last part will be explained more.</p><p>Also the part where He Tian felt like crying is kinda a personal thing I wrote. I know this is kinda dramatic but, I always feel super frustrated when I can’t understand why I’m getting in trouble or why I am in the wrong. I usually cry when I don’t understand. Idk I’m sensitive😹😹 And sure I can brush it off and not care but I like to attain my relationships with people so that’s why I get so hurt all the time when I get yelled at.</p><p>WOAH THATS A LIFE-STORY NO ONE ASKED FOR✨✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. ADVENTURE #5 pt 2: LIVING SITUATION SEX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>VERY SHORT CHAPTER AND UNEVENTFUL CHAPTER TBH YOU COULD SKIP THIS CH IF YOU WANTED!!</p><p>Anyway enjoy 😳</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“MoMo!” He Tian hugged Mo tightly.</p><p> </p><p>Mo dropped his luggage forcefully, his arms being constricted to his sides.</p><p>He Tian then picked up Mo, and slung him over his shoulder.</p><p>“I’m gonna dick the shit out of you.” He Tian growled going into the house.</p><p>“LET ME GO! MY LUGGAGE IS STILL ON THE PORCH!” </p><p>“I’ll get it after.” He Tian entered the bedroom.</p><p>He whipped Mo down on his bed, getting on top of him.</p><p>“You don’t even know how many times I masturbated while you were gone. Shit I had to jerk off to your mugshot.” He Tian laughed in a seductive way. </p><p> </p><p>“You fucking pervert! You could’ve just FaceTimed me if you were that desperate, or just fucking use the videos I sent you, dumbass.”</p><p>“But you look so sexy in your mugshot.” </p><p>How did you even find my mugshot?” </p><p>“On the web. And don’t even play, you must’ve atleast masturbated once thinking of me.”</p><p>“So fucking what! Don’t even act like you don’t know!”</p><p>“What do you mean Little Mo?” He Tian fluttered his eyelashes.</p><p>“YOU FUCKING FORCED ME TO SEND YOU VIDEOS OF ME JERKING OFF TO YOUR VOICE.” Mo yelled.</p><p>“And I’d do it again.” He Tian stooped down, kissing the red head’s lips.</p><p>Suddenly the door slammed open.</p><p>“DUDE YOU TWO’S VIDEO WENT VIRAL!” Qiu ran into the room with a laptop. It was pulled up on a porn website.</p><p>“Our video?” Mo furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>“What the hell you talking about bitch?” He Tian asked, getting off of Mo.</p><p>“I may or may not have put a camera in your guy’s tent when we went camping. Also I posted the other one of Mo jerking off.”</p><p>“WHAT THE HELL! TAKE IT OFF! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET THAT VIDEO?” Mo yelled.</p><p>“Cheng’s phone is connected to Tian’s. Every message Tian gets, Cheng gets it too.”</p><p>“WHAT!” Tian and Mo both yelled.</p><p>“Anyway, I know a fat paycheck is coming for these viral videos. So fucking film more.” Qiu left the room.</p><p>“Stupid bitch.” Mo started to hit Tian.</p><p>“Hey it’s not my fault!” Tian shielded his head.</p><p>“He better take it down.” Mo pouted.</p><p>“Now back to what I was doing.” He Tian pushed Mo back on the bed, grimacing.</p><p>“You don’t care that people are going to see my ugly ass self on camera? And you don’t care if your exposed either?” Mo asked scrunching his eyebrows.</p><p>“Nope. Because everyone can see that I am the one who gets to plow your juicy ass, and my name is the only name to escape your lips.” He Tian began to kiss down Mo’s neck.</p><p>“Fucking perv, I ain’t a trophy.” </p><p>“Your a fucking god, Mo.” He Tian kisses Mo’s lips, tasting the red head’s mouth.</p><p>He Tian maneuvered his mouth over Mo’s face. He then began to kiss Mo’s cheek.</p><p>“Did your mom do this?” Tian asked, sucking on the red handprint on his cheek.</p><p>“Well yea, I was gonna explain why but you jumped me the minute I opened the door.” </p><p>“As much as I would love to hear about it, let me please fuck you. I’ve missed you MoMo.” Tian began to remove Mo’s shirt.</p><p>“Ok.” Mo looked to the side blushing.</p><p>He Tian began to kiss down Mo’s entire body. His neck, to his chest, to his stomach. </p><p>He Tian unbuckled Mo’s pants sliding them down along with his underwear. </p><p>Mo put his hands in Tian’s hair as He Tian mouthed at the red pubic hairs that surrounded his cock.</p><p>“Mmm—Tian.” Mo gasped as slurping noise filled the air.</p><p>Tian then kissed his way down. He kissed the tip of Mo’s dick, and moved to his thighs, his legs, his ankles.</p><p>“You got a foot fetish?” Mo laughed as He Tian brought Mo’s foot to his face.</p><p>“Only because it’s you.” He Tian began to kiss Mo’s foot, licking stripes down the heel. </p><p>“Don’t you fucking suck my toes freaky ass.” Mo said flinching at the contact.</p><p>He Tian smiled, taking Mo’s toe in his lips.</p><p>“Stop Tian!” Mo jerked his foot back.</p><p>“Alright baby. You’ll warm up to it soon.” Tian took his own shirt off, and stripped his underwear.</p><p>“You ready for this?” He Tian asked.</p><p>“Fuck your dick looks bigger than I remembered.” </p><p>“It might be, pretty boy. You’ve kept me waiting.” He Tian flushed his body against Mo’s, kissing him again.</p><p>The door flung open. </p><p>“You got any lube? Maybe condoms?” It was Cheng.</p><p>“Um.. no. I don’t use that with Mo.” He Tian turned his head to face Cheng, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Mo was blushing hard, covering his dick.</p><p>“You mean to tell me this bitch takes it raw?! And no lube! Dude that man’s ass must be fucking sore as hell. He got a hell of an asshole.” Cheng laughed.</p><p>“He fucking does. He takes my dick so well.” Tian laughed like it was a normal conversation.</p><p>“Weird. Because I know big dicks run in the family. Crazy how he can take that.” Cheng was still blabbering.</p><p>“Can you please tell him to leave.” Mo was whispering in Tian’s ear.</p><p>“Oh yeah, we’re tryna fuck so I was wondering if you could leave or something. Unless you tryna watch?” Tian asked.</p><p>“Naw, I’ll leave you kids up to it.” And he left.</p><p>“I don’t even want to take your dick no more.” Mo pouted.</p><p>“Really?” </p><p>He Tian snatched Mo’s ankles, placing them on his shoulders. He spit on his dick quickly, and slipped into Mo’s ass.</p><p>“Ahh!—shit! You didn’t even fucking finger me. It hurts bitch!” Mo squirmed, tears in the corner of my eyes.</p><p>“You’ll get used to it.” And Tian placed his hands on the headboard of the bed, thrusting shamelessly into Mo.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Let me massage you baby. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He Tian had a bag of ice.</p><p>Mo was laying on his stomach on the bed buttnaked.</p><p>“Fuck off! I’ll be fine.” Mo growled.</p><p>He Tian placed the bag of ice on Mo’s ass.</p><p>“What the fuck is some ice gonna do bitch?” Mo rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I don’t fucking know.” He Tian took off the ice.</p><p>He instead gripped the ass-flesh, kneading and poking at it.</p><p>He began to play with Mo’s ass, like it was some sort of squishy toy.</p><p>“To be fucking honest. That feels nice as fuck.” Mo muttered.</p><p>He Tian smiled, still messing with Mo’s ass.</p><p>“So tell me what happened with your mom.” He Tian kissed one of Mo’s ass cheek.</p><p>“Ah, she fucking leaked that she only wanted me to pay for her bills. She said I was a disgrace. So I fucking yelled at her and somehow confessed that I loved you to her, and she slap the shit out of me. So I left.” Mo was carefree with his words.</p><p>“I wish I could hit a bitch. I’m glad you're okay now.” He Tian kissed all over Mo’s ass, biting it gently.</p><p>Mo sighed.</p><p>“I need to visit my dad, Tian.”</p><p>“Ok.” Tian laid the side of his face on Mo’s ass like a pillow. </p><p>“Your ass is comfy as hell.” Tian laughed, sticking his tongue out to like the flesh in front of him.</p><p>“Can we sleep? I’m tired as hell.” Mo groaned.</p><p>“Yes baby.” And He Tian laid next to Mo.</p><p>He Tian kissed Mo’s mouth, slipping his tongue in to meet Mo’s.</p><p>He Tian sucked the man’s tongue, lewd sounds echoing in their ears.</p><p>Mo hummed slightly, hugging Tian’s bare body.</p><p>He Tian latched his fingers into Mo’s ass fat, still eating the man’s tongue.</p><p>He pulled at the flesh with his fingers, squeezing and jerking the soft flesh.</p><p>Mo’s drool was pooling to his mouth, dripping into the sheets. He couldn’t swallow his saliva since his tongue was latched on by Tian‘s lips.</p><p>Mo began to massage Tian’s back as the kiss began to fade and they were only giving small pecks.</p><p>‘Chu.’ </p><p>“Ok now go to bed baby.” Mo said, wiping the spit off his chin.</p><p>‘Chu.’ </p><p>“Ok MoMo.”</p><p>‘Chu.’</p><p>And they kissed all night, forgetting to sleep.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>They stepped on the train to go to visit Mo’s dad.</p><p>“I fucking hope he’s not like your mom. No offense Mo.” Tian handed Mo his ticket.</p><p>“He’s not bitch.” Mo slapped Tian’s neck.</p><p>“Ready?” The train pulled up.</p><p>‘Chu.’ Mo kissed him quickly.</p><p>“Hell yea.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IMPORTANT!!!!</p><p>people keep saying they want a threesome between mo, tian, and she li, so please let me know if you guys want that. Like I need to hear you guys opinion. </p><p>Personally I don’t really think it would happen, cause Mo wouldn’t agree to it and neither would Tian, but I will write it as a special or something. Just let me knowww!! ❤️❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>35. ADVENTURE #6:DADDY ISSUES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry I haven’t been updating I have college classes I’m taking and they are so harddd</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you hear?” Mo was sitting across the glass from his father.</p><p>“My son was in jail?” Mo’s father asked.</p><p>Mo looked upset. He had already disappointed his mother. He hoped that his father would understand.</p><p>Mo bowed his head, muttering,</p><p>“Sorry dad. I didn’t mean to disappoint you.”</p><p>“Put your head up son. I have no right to be disappointed in you, seeing that I’m doing no better.” </p><p>Mo raised his head.</p><p>“Mother disowned me.” Mo said emotionless.</p><p>“Why?” Mo’s dad furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>“She said I was a disappointment for being thrown in jail. She also… well she didn’t approve of the person that I love.” Mo glanced at Tian through the window on the door.</p><p>“Mo. Don’t listen to that crazy woman. She doesn’t believe in love, ever since I’ve got thrown in here. She’s just an old depressed lady that misses her soulmate.”</p><p>“Thanks dad.” </p><p>“Mhm.” </p><p>“I’m gonna try to visit more often. I’ve missed you.” Mo muttered.</p><p>“I’ve missed you too Mo.” </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“How’d it go baby?” He Tian asked Mo as they walked into Tian’s room in Cheng’s house.</p><p>The train ride had been silent. Mo didn’t speak a word.</p><p>“You don’t have to answer Mo, but please tell me you're ok.” He Tian grabbed Mo’s shoulder, hugging him.</p><p>“I’m more than ok.” Mo muttered softly.</p><p>“Good.” </p><p>“Let’s go back out and get some food.” Tian smiled.</p><p>“I’ll drive of course!” Tian kissed Mo’s cheek.</p><p>The door opened to their room. Cheng was standing in front of them with a gift basket.</p><p>“I bought you fucking condoms and lube. Although you probably don’t need lube if this bitch takes it dry. Anyway, y’all might wanna get y’all asses checked out for any diseases and shit.” </p><p>“Thanks big bro, but Mo won’t be needing these.” He Tian shrugged.</p><p>“Yes I fucking will, thanks Cheng.” Mo took the basket.</p><p>Cheng shut the door.</p><p>“No more raw fucks Tian!” Mo crossed his arms.</p><p>“Now you want to get vocal? Come on bitch, why not?” </p><p>“Cause it’s fucking dangerous and it hurts like shit.” Mo said getting in Tian’s face.</p><p>“Fine, but you’ll be putting the condom on my dick.” He Tian smirked.</p><p>“Fuck off.” </p><p>And they left for a restaurant. </p><p>“Why aren’t you eating?” Tian asked at Mo’s full plate.</p><p>“I feel sick.”</p><p>“Really? I was gonna take you to the movies!” Tian slurped his noodles.</p><p>“I’ll probably be fine.” Mo said, head on the table.</p><p>“Are you sure Mo?” </p><p>“Mhm.” </p><p>They drove to the movies.</p><p>“How you feel?” He Tian and Mo were sitting down in the theatre chairs.</p><p>“Better I guess.” Mo rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Your so fucking cute you red head bitch.” He Tian kissed Mo’s cheek.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up!” Mo jerked away.</p><p>“Damn.” Tian folded his arms.</p><p>They continued to watch their movie. </p><p>Clang.</p><p> Tian dropped his keys on the theater ground halfway through.</p><p>Mo rolled his eyes.</p><p>Tian went down to pick them up. </p><p>“Ah—” Mo let out a moan as Tian latched onto Mo’s clothed dick with his mouth. </p><p>“What the fuck Tian! We’re in public!” Mo whisper-yelled.</p><p>He tian just smirked, massaging the bulge thoroughly.</p><p>He Tian began to undo Mo’s pants, taking the throbbing cock out of his pants.</p><p>He Tian began to suck on it, slurping noises filling the theatre.</p><p>“Tian stop! Someone’s gonna see!” Mo placed his hands on He Tian’s head. </p><p>He Tian didn’t listen, still sucking his cock.</p><p>“Ah—Tian I don’t feel so good.” Mo panted out.</p><p>“Don’t worry babe, you’ll feel good once you cum.” And Tian’s mouth was back on his dick.</p><p>He Tian swirled his tongue around Mo’s dick, making Mo thrust up.</p><p>“Mmmph—” and Mo barfed all over the floor. </p><p>“Ew!” Tian got up, dodging the throw up.</p><p>“Mo are you ok?” He Tian patted Mo’s back as he gagged and threw up his barely eaten food.</p><p>“Shit this hurts.” Mo said holding his empty stomach.</p><p>He threw up again.</p><p>“Mo! I’m gonna call the hospital!” He Tian worried.</p><p>“It's ok Tian!” Mo’s stomach went in, trying to push-up the food, but nothing was left in his stomach.</p><p>“I think—I’m done.” Mo had drool dripping from his lips, and tears formed in his house. </p><p>He Tian wiped the nasty drool with his arm, and looked at Mo.</p><p>“I'm driving you home right now!” He Tian grabbed a popcorn bucket, and took Mo’s hand.</p><p>They both left, making a pit stop at the bathroom for Mo to rinse his mouth out.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Food poisoning. Nothing serious.” </p><p>He Cheng had ordered a personal nurse to check on Mo.</p><p>“I feel fucking fine now. I’m just tired as hell.” Mo was forced to lay in bed.</p><p>“My poor baby Mo!” He Tian was peppering kisses all over Mo’s face.</p><p>“Don’t touch me!” Mo punched Tian in the face.</p><p>“Bitch.” He Tian held his jaw.</p><p>“Just give him lots of water.” And the nurse left.</p><p>“Get out. I’m taking a nap.” Mo rolled his eyes.</p><p>He Tian’s hands clasped around Mo’s throat. </p><p>“You think you can embarrass me in front of everyone and get away with it huh?”</p><p>“Stop Tian, I am sick and I don’t have time for this.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t have punched me bitch.”</p><p>He Tian sat on top of Mo, grinding his hips against Mo’s.</p><p>“Mm. Ahh fuck.” He Tian growled.</p><p>“Stop—-stop Tian.” Mo threw his head back.</p><p>“Not until you apologize.” He Tian smirked, still rocking his hips. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Mo rolled his eyes, trying not to roll his hips.</p><p>“Sorry?” He Tian raised one of his eyebrows.</p><p>“Sorry Daddy.” Mo rolled his eyes.</p><p>He Tian then crashed their lips together, biting and nipping at Mo’s mouth.</p><p>“Fuck baby.” He Tian muttered before licking his mouth.</p><p>He Tian placed his hands on Mo’s nipples, teasing them between his index and thumb.</p><p>“Ah—” Mo gasped in Tian’s mouth.</p><p>He Tian took in both Mo’s lips, sucking on them roughly, bruising them.</p><p>Mo snaked his fingers in the front of Tian’s pants, brushing his fingers over the dark black hairs that led to his dick.</p><p>“You slut. You like this bitch?” He Tian bit the tip of Mo’s ear.</p><p>Mo nodded his head without thinking, stroking He Tian’s dick.</p><p>“Ahh.” He Tian breathed his hot breath in Mo’s ear.</p><p>Mo pumped his hand faster, making Tian squirm a bit.</p><p>Tian placed his mouth on Mo’s, swiping his tongue over his teeth.</p><p>As Mo jerked He Tian’s dick, Tian sucked on Mo’s nipples like a newborn.</p><p>“Fuck— Tian.” Mo moaned out as He Tian bit the pink bud.</p><p>“Shit.” He Tian’s body shook a bit as he came into Mo’s hand.</p><p>Mo licked his hand, cum dripping onto his tongue.</p><p>“I thought you didn’t like cum?” He Tian chuckled, pressing a chaste kiss to Mo. A string of a mixture of cum and spit connected their lips.</p><p>“Yours is an exception.” Mo muttered, licking his lips.</p><p>“Is this the sex talking? Or is this Mo?” He Tian laughed cuddling his head in Mo’s arm.</p><p>“Both. Now I’m going to fucking bed.” Mo laid down. </p><p>After a few minutes of silence, Mo decided he couldn’t sleep. After all, he had a boner from all the hip grinding.</p><p>He was very uncomfortable in his underwear, so he shifted away from Tian’s sleeping body, and went to the bathroom to relieve himself.</p><p>He placed his hands on his bulging dick, and masturbated quickly. He thought of He Tian’s lips traveling down his body. His fingers brushing over his sensitive skin. He Tian’s hot breath whispering curses in his ears.</p><p>Mo had inserted a finger inside himself. He had now been thinking of Tian’s dick impaling him. That’s when he felt another hand, other than his own, grab his dick.</p><p>“I’m sorry MoMo. Let me return the favor.” </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Mo and He Tian went over to visit She Li. They were sitting and drinking, talking about times in jail.</p><p>“Yea I fucking stabbed the driver right in the eye! For real their security sucked.” She Li laughed.</p><p>“Dude after you left, it got so fucking boring.” Mo drank his beer.</p><p>“Well it was still fun with me and you.”  Tian furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>“Eh kinda.”</p><p>“Did y’all fuck or something while I left.” She Li grinned.</p><p>“Not in jail no. He just sucked me off.” He Tian pointed at Mo.</p><p>“Fuck off no I didn’t.” Mo blushed.</p><p>“Dude we should play Just Dance. It’s a fucking fun game.” She Li took out his wii.</p><p>“Shit I used to play that!” Mo jumped up.</p><p>“Mo? Dancing? I’ll play I guess.” He Tian got up from his seat.</p><p>“Y’all two go first.” She Li handed them the remotes.</p><p>He Tian chose the corniest slowest dance, with a girl and a boy. They had to slow dance together.</p><p>Mo’s face was frowning the whole time, not doing the motions right.</p><p>One part He Tian has to kiss Mo’s hand. As He Tian tried, Mo rolled his eyes saying,</p><p>“HES NOT ACTUALLY FUCKING KISSING HER HAND!” he jerked his hand away, hitting Tian’s eye.</p><p>“Fuck. Why are you so fucking agressive all the time Mo? Damn it gets old.” He Tian clutched his eye.</p><p>It was awkward silence with the music playing in the background.</p><p>Mo tried not to laugh.</p><p>“It’s not fucking funny fatass!” He Tian strutted to Mo.</p><p>“Your eye looks ridiculous.” Mo poked it.</p><p>“YOU MOTHERFUC—”</p><p>“Okay guys calm down. How about He Tian you stop by the store and get more beers. I ran out. And smoke or whatever while you're at it.” She Li nodded.</p><p>“Gladly.” And He Tian slammed the door.</p><p>“What a baby.” Mo sighed.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>He Tian walked into the store, putting 3 cases of beer in his buggy.</p><p>“Um sir, I was wondering, are you famous? You look like a celebrity. You especially look like those pretty boy criminals with that black eye.” A group of girls were laughing.</p><p>“Oh no. I’m just a normal person like everyone else.” He Tian laughed a charming smile.</p><p>“Could I get your number?” One of them asked.</p><p>“Sorry babe, I’m taken.” He Tian winked.</p><p>“Awww. Well I hope you have a good night.” The girl blushed.</p><p>They all walked out whispering about He Tian’s beauty.</p><p>He Tian checked out his items and walked out of the store.</p><p>He took out a cigarette. He lit it, inhaling the smoke.</p><p>He Tian thought, am I taken? He’s never asked out Mo. they’ve said the L word, but that doesn’t mean they are dating. He Tian would like to think they are together. I guess they assumed they were dating. When he got back he was gonna properly ask him out. But aren’t they too old to date? Maybe he should just propose?</p><p>He began to walk back, puffing smoke in the night.</p><p>He struggled to open the door handle, cigarette in his mouth and a beer case in his hand. </p><p>He opened the door. His heart sunk to the lowest region he could think of. Never would he thought this would happen.</p><p>She Li was on top of Mo. Not only that, but his tongue was down his throat and his hands wandering in to Mo’s pants. The Mo that belonged to He Tian. The Mo that confessed his love to Tian’s face. His lover.</p><p>“What the fuck?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hoped you enjoy. Also I will not be doing a 3some in this story but maybe after I will.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>36. ADVENTURE #7: CHEETAH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Love you all❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please Mo.” She Li was in Mo’s face.</p><p>“To tell you the truth, I’m in love with He Tian. So if I kissed you, I would still be in love with him. So I’m not gonna kiss you She Li, it’s a waste.” Mo backed away.</p><p>“But Mo, I think I’m in love with you. So please let me reassure my feelings if they are real or not.”</p><p>“She Li.. this very hard to do.” Mo was awkward.</p><p>“Wouldn’t you want this type of closure? Plus you said it, if you kissed me nothing would change so it’s no big deal.” She Li was now inching onto Mo.</p><p>“I dont know.” Mo whined.</p><p>She Li grabbed the back of Mo’s hair, and slammed their lips together.</p><p>“Stop!” Mo was trying to talk out, but She Li kept their mouths together.</p><p>She Li pried Mo’s mouth open with his finger, putting his tongue into his mouth.</p><p>“She-mpff.” Mo was about to cry. Sure He Tian has done things similar, but he didn’t feel like this. This feels disgusting, like a crime.</p><p>She Li began to yank Mo’s pants off, but Mo tried his hardest to keep them up.</p><p>She Li eventually gave up, deciding to just slip his hands in Mo’s boxers, stroking his dick.</p><p>Mo’s tears then began to fall, as he was suffocating from She Li’s mouth. </p><p>Mo tried to kick him off, but She Li made sure to hold him down tight.</p><p>As She Li pumped Mo’s dick, Mo began to moan and cry.</p><p>“What the fuck!” He Tian was standing at the door. </p><p>“Tian!” Mo’s voice cracked as he sprang up.<br/>
She Li had let go when He Tian had entered the room.</p><p>Mo waddled over to Tian, hugging him. He dropped his beers, and his cigarette came out of his mouth.</p><p>”Get off of me slut!” He Tian shoved Mo off of him.</p><p>“He came onto me. I would never do that to you.” Mo said, wiping his tears.</p><p>He Tian walked over to She Li. </p><p>“Shoulda seen the way he squirmed. He loved every moment of it.” She Li smirked.</p><p>“I ought to kill you.” He Tian punched She Li in the face.</p><p>“I’m going home.” He Tian picked up the beers, slamming the door leaving Mo with an unconscious She Li.</p><p>“He doesn’t believe me.” Mo frowned.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>He Tian was sitting on a park bench in the night. Half of the beer case was gone, and he had already finished one pack of cigarettes.</p><p>“You believe that shit back there?” It was Mo’s voice.</p><p>“Fuck off Mo. I need to cool off.” He Tian tapped his cigarette.</p><p>“Looks like you're trying to die early to me.” Mo sat beside Tian.</p><p>“I’m kinda fucking upset that you didn’t comfort me after I’ve been harassed.” Mo looked to the side.</p><p>“Oh really? Looks like you were fine. Maybe even enjoying it a bit.” He Tian scoffed.</p><p>“Did you not see the tears! He violated me! I told him no and that I was with you bitch!” Mo scolded.</p><p>“But are we even together? We just assumed it. I’ve never asked you out before.” He Tian began to unscrew a beer bottle.</p><p>“Fuck Tian, don’t be like that. I’ve fucking told you I loved you. Why wouldn’t we be together?” Mo asked.</p><p>“I mean you always yell at me, and tell me how bad of a person I am. We always argue about shit, and I literally used to harass you.” He Tian took a swig of his alcohol.</p><p>“Really bitch? Who got disowned for you? Who tried to break me outta prison so I could see my mom? Who comforted me through everything? We’ve done so much together, you're just naming all the negative parts of our relationship.”</p><p>“A positive and a negative make a negative, Mo.” He Tian took out another cigarette.</p><p>“Don’t give me that shit! If you think that, then why the fuck are you mad that She Li kissed me?”</p><p>He Tian stayed silent, blowing smoke into the air.</p><p>“It's because you love me, Tian. All dynamics of our relationship. Negative and positive. So stop being a bitch and trust your lover that I would never kiss that shithead of a man.” </p><p>He Tian still stayed silent, a solemn expression on his face.</p><p>“Ok well, I’m leaving then.” Mo got up and began to walk down the sidewalk.</p><p>He Tian’s heart was going after Mo, but his feet stayed where he was.</p><p>He believed Mo. He just didn’t want to face the future. Maybe if there were more hiccups, Mo wouldn’t get tired of their relationship. Mo even said he had more fun when She Li was in prison. They didn’t even get along! What kind of sense does that make? </p><p>He Tian smoked his last cigarette, and was on his way back.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Mo was curled up on Tian’s bed, tears flowing from his eyes. He was so hurt that He Tian didn’t even see if he was ok. He Tian just assumed that he was cheating. He Tian was confusing Mo. How is he gonna get mad, when he tries to say that they weren’t together? If they weren’t together then he had no right to yell and get mad at Mo.</p><p>“Fuck.” Mo whispered to himself.</p><p>Mo got up, cursing the world.</p><p>He took a long and depressing shower, and went to bed, trying to fall asleep before He Tian came home.</p><p>Unfortunately, he heard the door open, and footsteps passed by the bed. He shut his eyes immediately, pretending to be asleep. </p><p>It smelled like smoke and beer as the person walked past Mo.</p><p>It was definitely He Tian.</p><p>The shower began to run, and the door to the bathroom was shut.</p><p>Mo inhaled, and exhaled loudly. Mo tried too hard to fall asleep, not making any progress.</p><p>The door opened, and He Tian laid down in the bed.</p><p> Mo tried his hardest to not move, or open his eyes. Mo’s back was facing Tian.</p><p>He Tian scooted close to Mo, his face burying into Mo’s naked back. </p><p>He Tian began to kiss Mo’s back quietly, licking up and down his spine.</p><p>Mo stayed still.</p><p>He Tian placed his cold hands in Mo’s boxers, making Mo flinch, blowing his cover.</p><p>“Stop Tian.” Mo muttered.</p><p>Tian didn’t listen, but instead latched his teeth on Mo’s neck. </p><p>“Stop it!” Mo turned around, scowling.</p><p>He Tian smiled like a cat, and began to kiss Mo’s chest. He licked over Mo’s nipple.</p><p>Slap.</p><p>Mo slapped He Tian in the face.</p><p>“St-stop Tian. I— Am tired and.. I said no.” Mo was awkward with his words, feeling bad that he smacked Tian.</p><p>“Why not bitch? You spread your legs for She Li!” He Tian put his hand on the stinging cheek.</p><p>“Fuck! When will you understand that was practically rape! You ignorant bitch. You don’t even care that he tried to do that. Here you are doing the exact same thing he tried to do. He forced me bitch, I—-I never want to go through that again! Some good advice, Tian; NO MEANS NO!” Mo screamed the last part.</p><p>“I’m sleeping on the couch.” Mo got up, and left the room.</p><p>Mo laid down, crying and cold. He had no blanket and he missed Tian’s bed already. He wanted to cuddle with Tian, and go to sleep. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Mo woke up in He Tian’s bed, comfy and warm. Something was missing. It was He Tian.</p><p>Mo sluggishly got up, and went to the bathroom. He then went to the living room and saw a sleeping He Tian on the couch. He would definitely kiss him, but he can’t because Tian was being a bitch.</p><p>Mo went in the kitchen to cook something for everyone.</p><p>As he finished cooking, the tv turned on.</p><p>“Mo! Come in here!” He Tian yelled.</p><p>Mo walked into the room, and an apartment was on fire on the Tv. </p><p>“Isn’t that? She Li’s apartment?” Mo asked.</p><p>‘The cause of the fire had been concluded that a cigarette that was not put out had been dropped. It was found on the 3rd floor, second room. The resident of that room is missing. Rescue teams are still trying to find the body, but so far nothing. Thankfully that is the only person missing, and everyone else is safe.’</p><p>“She Li? Missing?” Mo asked.</p><p>“Fuck it’s my fault. It was my cigarette I didn’t put it out.” He Tian said shocked.</p><p>“You don’t think he’s dead?” Mo asked He Tian sitting beside him.</p><p>“No he can’t be. It’s She fucking Li.” He Tian reassured himself worriedly.</p><p>“Is it wrong to feel worried?” Mo slipped.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Never mind.. you wouldn’t believe me.” Mo went back to the kitchen.</p><p>He Tian frowned. Mo was being so dramatic. He was just gonna apologize, even though he thought he did nothing wrong. He Tian got up and walked over to Mo. He wrapped his arms around Mo’s abdomen, leaning his chin on Mo’s shoulder.</p><p>“Mo—”</p><p>The door opened from Cheng’s room. He Cheng and Qiu came out, butt naked. Not only butt naked, but Cheng’s dick was still in Qiu’s ass. They were both waddling to He Tian’s room.</p><p>“UM? WHAT THE HELL?” He Tian yelled.</p><p>He Cheng snapped his head towards Mo and Tian.</p><p>“Sorry, we thought you guys were gone since you went over She Li’s.” Cheng said casually.</p><p>“Um.. Why are you going to my room? And why the hell are you guys fucking and walking at the same time?” He Tian asked.</p><p>“Qiu didn’t want me to pull out, he said it feels too good. And we usually fuck in your bedroom when your gone. It spices the scenery up.” </p><p>“Gross.” Mo muttered.</p><p>“Ok well I’m here so don’t fuck in my room bitch! Go back in your own room.” </p><p>“Whatever your cooking smells good as fuck.” Qiu piped up.</p><p>“Bye!” He Tian widened his eyes.</p><p>They both waddled back to He Cheng’s room.</p><p>“What were you-” Mo started, but Tian was walking away.</p><p>He Tian ran to his bedroom taking the sheets off of his bed. He was definitely gonna wash these nasty things. He put them in the laundry, and went back to the couch.</p><p>“ok..” Mo said, disappointed.</p><p>“Breakfast is done bitches!”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Mo was playing a game on his phone as he bit his nails. A week had passed and He Tian and Mo acted like roommates that hated each other. They wouldn’t even kiss each other anymore. He Tian refused to sleep with Mo. They still hadn’t made up.</p><p>“Why aren’t you at work anymore?” He Tian stomped into his room. He was very bitter with his words.</p><p>“Oh I made that up. I was just trying to impress my mom.” Mo laughed.</p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me!?” He Tian got mad.</p><p>“What? Stop being dramatic.”</p><p>“It sounds like it was an excuse to not work for me! And you even wouldn’t hang out with me!” He Tian crossed his arms.</p><p>“So what? Your fucking mean anyway.”</p><p>“Is this about She Li? Wow, that was like 1 week ago!” He Tian rolled his eyes.</p><p>“And you still haven't apologized.”</p><p>“You haven’t either!” He Tian yelled.</p><p>“For what? Getting raped?! I'M SORRY TIAN I GOT HARASSED PLEASE FORGIVE ME MASTER!” Mo threw his phone.</p><p>“Fine. I’ll forgive you.” He Tian was serious.</p><p>“Are you for real?” Mo laughed awkwardly, face fading into a frown.</p><p>“Um yes.” He Tian nodded.</p><p>“I don’t get it. I don’t know how you see me being in the wrong. You really think it’s my fault?” Mo whispered.</p><p>He Tian stayed silent.</p><p>Mo turned his head, facing the wall. He placed his face in his knees.</p><p>He sighed heavily, getting frustrated at everything around him.</p><p>“I’m gonna go smoke.” He Tian got up, and walked out the door.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>He Tian walked into a club, cigarette still on his lips. Why was he here?</p><p>He sat at the bar, drinking a bottle of beer. He didn’t take in his atmosphere, he didn’t think about dancing or the loud music, his head was just filled with the image of Mo and She Li.</p><p>“Hey? You wanna dance?” A girl had asked.</p><p>“This ain’t no fucking school dance, find someone else slut.” Tian muttered not caring.</p><p>“Come on, it’ll be fun.” She leaned her head on Tian’s shoulder.</p><p>“Get off of me bitch.” He Tian was angry.</p><p>She tried to kiss his cheek, but He Tian had slapped her on reflex.</p><p>She began to cry, and He Tian’s face was in shock.</p><p>“Ah, Sorry..” He Tian apologized.</p><p>She ran off, leaving He Tian to himself.</p><p>He eventually tried to dance, but he looked awkward. Plus all the girls wouldn’t leave him alone. He decided to leave.</p><p>As he walked past the light poles, his footsteps grew louder.</p><p>He was tired, and he missed Mo. He just wanted to snuggle with Mo and sleep.</p><p>He stopped at a bench again, smoking his cigarette.</p><p>“Hey you! Hey asshole! You fucking hit my sister? You’ll pay for that bitch!” It was a man that looked similar to the woman at the club.</p><p>“Dude, she fucking came onto me, I told her fucking no.” And his mind then immediately thought of Mo. shit. </p><p>“LIKE I WOULD TRUST YOU BITCH.” </p><p>Trust. He Tian didn’t trust Mo. He knows how terrible it feels when no one trusts him. He didn’t even listen to Mo. Love is about trust and he couldn’t do that. He needed to get to Mo—</p><p>Wham.</p><p>He Tian’s head got punched, and he fell to the ground.</p><p>He clutched it, trying to readjust his eyes where the world wasn’t spinning.</p><p>“Fuck. You’ll regret that.”</p><p>He got up, and went up to the man. He started throwing punches, and so did the random guy. It became a brawl. He Tian punched him in the eye, making him lose his balance. He caught himself quickly though, putting Tian in a chokehold.</p><p>A gun went off, and one of the two brawling bodies dropped to the floor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I originally wrote them two making up but too late now, I deleted the part where they made up:) sorry not sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>37. ADVENTURE #8: Make up and leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hehehdjwgnx short chapter but something.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mo sat in He Tian’s bed. He missed Tian. He didn’t care anymore if Tian was mad, he was just gonna apologize to him. He really wanted to kiss and fuck with Tian, but He Tian had left. He was very fucking horny for some reason.</p><p>Mo began to jerk himself off, moaning and grunting Tian’s name. He imagined the big broad body of his lover, kissing down his neck. He could smell his scents. He could practically feel He Tian’s hands on his ass. He thought about putting a finger in himself, but he knew he would look ridiculous. He was really pleasuring himself over a dickhead that yelled at him.</p><p>Mo gave up, inserting one finger in his ass, and the other hand still jerking his dick.</p><p>Mo pleasured himself constantly, not stopping. He moaned out his name again;</p><p>“Mmm—Tian.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Why are you out this late? Why aren’t you with<br/>Mo bitch?” It was He Cheng. He had a gun in his hand.</p><p>“Fuck you almost shot me in the head. Why the hell are you here?” He Tian wiped the blood leaking from his forehead.</p><p>“To save your ass.” He Cheng approached He Tian.</p><p>“Not needed. I had it under control.” He Tian kneeled down to the limp body, pulling a knife out of his chest that he planted. </p><p>“Aww.. you used a knife. How cool of you Tian.” He Cheng scoffed.</p><p>“Fuck off! I don’t need you here bitch. Go put your head in Qiu’ ass or something.” He Tian began walking home.</p><p>“I think I might go do that. But get in the car.” He Cheng pointed.</p><p>“Hell no.” He Tian furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>“The cops will be here any minute. They are definitely gonna arrest you, knowing you just got out of jail.” Cheng was stern.</p><p>“Fuck off, stop trying to act like my mom.” But He Tian listened to his brother.</p><p>He slammed the door shut, and they began to drive away.</p><p>“Why aren’t you with Mo?” He Cheng asked.</p><p>“I don’t got to be with him 24/7.” Tian shrugged.</p><p>“But you usually are though.” </p><p>“So fucking what.” </p><p>“Yall fight again?” </p><p>“Duh, dumbass.” </p><p>“What now?” </p><p>“I found him and She Li tryna fuck while I was gone to the store.” Tian frowned.</p><p>“Fuck what?” Cheng was shocked.</p><p>“Yea but he said She Li was trying to rape him or some shit.” </p><p>“Was he crying? Maybe struggling when you walked in?” </p><p>“He was crying, and I couldn’t tell if he was struggling because She Li had him pinned down.” </p><p>“Does Mo lie?” Cheng asked.</p><p>“Eh.. not much. Not about serious stuff.” </p><p>“This is serious Tian. So he probably wasn’t lying.” Cheng smacked Tian on the back of the head.</p><p>“If I was him, I would’ve kicked your ass. Imagine almost being raped, and when you go to the person you love, they get fucking mad at you too. That’s some deep shit. I wonder how he is dealing with it.” He Cheng was casual with his words.</p><p>“Fuck. You're making me feel bad.” He Tian scratched his neck. </p><p>“Fuck you should feel bad! You better pamper that bitch when you get home.” He Cheng raised his voice.</p><p>“He’s probably asleep.” He Tian rolled his eyes.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Mo’s whole body ached. He now had 4 fingers up his ass, and his whole body was cover in liquids. He was fully naked. He had now been masturbating for a good hour. He had been trying to call out Tian’s name, but his vocal chords were sore from moaning. </p><p>He pumped his fingers in and out of him, as tears poured out of his eyes.</p><p>He must be going crazy. He felt like he could fit a whole car in his ass.</p><p>“Ahh-” He began to pant as he pulled his hand out of his ass.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Has he been doing that while I was gone?” He Tian’s ear was against the door, listening in on Mo’s jerk off session.</p><p>“Yeah. Please do something about it. It’s fucking annoying.” Qiu crossed his arms.</p><p>As more moans leaked from the door, He Tian twisted the door knob.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Mo looked up from the bed, seeing He Tian’s face. He had dried blood on his face, and his nose looked a little bruised. He smelled like beer and looked like shit.</p><p>A wonderful piece of shit.</p><p>“Tian!” Mo was sprawled out on He Tian’s bed, hands in his ass.</p><p>“Don’t let me stop you.” He Tian smirked.</p><p>Mo blushed furiously.</p><p>“GET OUT!” Mo pulled his fingers out, running to the bathroom.</p><p>His wrist got caught by He Tian’s large hand. </p><p>“Nope. Not when you look like this.” He Tian threw Mo on the bed.</p><p>“I can’t! My ass hurts. Please Tian. I’ve been doing this all night I can’t.” Mo covered his ass.</p><p>“Let me see it.”</p><p>He flipped Mo on his stomach, spreading his ass cheeks.</p><p>“My my, it’s pink and twitching. Your ass has taken a beating while I was gone. You poor thing. What’s got you like an animal in heat?” He Tian’s breath was hovering over it.</p><p>“I—Uh..I’m sorry Tian.” Mo whispered, face in the sheets.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to blow up at you. And I’m sorry you felt that way when you saw me and She Li. It won’t happen again.” Mo was submissive.</p><p>He Tian hesitated. </p><p>“Don’t apologize Mo. it was me who didn’t listen. I should’ve trusted you baby.” He Tian said craning his head over to look at Mo.</p><p>“You believe me?”</p><p>“Of course babe.” He Tian then snaked a finger in Mo’s hole.</p><p>“Ahh—</p><p>“Now, it's kinda hard to have a heart to heart conversation when this thing is twitching in my face.” He Tian snacked Mo’s ass.</p><p>“Shut up bitch! My ass hurts so bad. Please I don’t want to fuck.” Mo complained bitterly.</p><p>“Fuck, did you put a fucking bowling ball in your ass. I could fit my whole head in here.” He Tian pulled his finger out of his hole. </p><p>“I won’t fuck you, only because you don’t want me to.” He Tian laid beside Mo.</p><p>“But please, do me the honors of sucking me off?”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Knock knock.</p><p>He Cheng was cuddling with Qiu. They were watching a movie.</p><p>Qiu got up, and opened the door.</p><p>“Are you He Cheng?” It was the police.</p><p>“How the fuck you get pass by gate?” He Cheng furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>“Confidential. Now are you He Cheng?” The policeman asked again.</p><p>“Yea, what about it?” He Cheng crossed his arms.</p><p>“Your brother recently got out of prison, we are looking for him. I was wondering if you could tell us where he is.” </p><p>“How the fuck shoukd I know? Why do you need him anyway? And why don’t you contact him instead of me?” He Cheng was about to shut the door.</p><p>“Wait sir! He’s been suspected for a murder. He won’t answer any of our calls. He won’t keep in contact with us.” The police man tried to hold the door.</p><p>“My brother wouldn’t kill. Even if he did, you're asking the wrong person. I haven’t seen him since he got out.” Cheng sighed.</p><p>“Ok. Thank you for your time. If you ever get in contact with him, let us know.” The policeman gave him a card.</p><p>“Right.” He Cheng slammed the door.</p><p>“Fuck.” </p><p>“TIAN!” He Cheng yelled.</p><p>He wasn’t coming. </p><p>“TIAN!” He Cheng yelled again.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>He Cheng stormed to the room. He saw Mo’s mouth connected to He Tian’s dick.</p><p>“TIAN WE NEED TO TALK.” He Cheng was bitter.</p><p>“I’m in the middle of something.” He Tian has his hand on Mo’s head.</p><p>Mo was embarrassed and tried to put his head up, but Tian shoved it back down.</p><p>“The police were here. You need to leave.” He Cheng crossed his arm.</p><p>“Why?—ahh—”</p><p>“You don’t need the police trailing on you. Also I’ve made a deal with another business and I don’t need the police to get in the way. I’m sending you away first thing tomorrow.” Cheng almost shut the door.</p><p>“WHAT?!” He Tian shouted, yanking Mo’s head up.</p><p>He Cheng slammed the door after screaming,<br/>“YOU ARE LEAVING THE COUNTRY!” </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Um not He Tian being forced to leave the country. Screams!! Mo better come along 🤬🤬</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>38. ADVENTURE #9: Smokey sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ok so your prolly wondering where I’ve been, so here’s my excuse: laziness/school. I’ve been super busy tbh but I’m glad I can update now. </p><p>Love you alll❤️❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m coming with you.” Mo and He Tian were laying in the bed. It still was the night before he had to leave.</p><p>“He Cheng is not gonna let that happen.” He Tian laughed. </p><p>“Why?” Mo’s body was resting in between He Tian’s bare legs. His chin was propped up on Tian’s chest, and his chest on He Tian’s lower body.</p><p>“Because I tried to get Jian to come with me, but he didn’t let him.” </p><p>“That’s fucking Jian! I’m your fucking lover.” Mo laid his cheek against Tian’s abs.</p><p>“I know baby. We’re not gonna listen to his ugly ass. I’ll sneak you in.” He Tian smiled as he reached over, rubbing Mo’s back.</p><p>“Where are you going to anyway?” Mo asked as he hummed into He Tian’s massage.</p><p>“We're going to Greece. A city called Ioannina. Very beautiful place. It’s surrounded by lakes. Shit I can’t wait to fuck you in a different country.” </p><p>“Hm.. I never really studied up on Greece in school, it should be cool though.” </p><p>“Hey Mo. I have a better idea of getting you to come with me.” He Tian smiled.</p><p>“What is it?” Mo leaned his head up to make eye contact with Tian. He began to rub circles in He Tian’s happy trail.</p><p>“I’ll just ask He Cheng.” He Tian was serious.</p><p>“Um, but didn’t you just say that-”</p><p>“I’ll be right back.” He Tian got up, his muscular flesh flashing Mo’s eyes, making his heart race.</p><p>He Tian began to go to the door.</p><p>“Tian.”<br/>
He Tian looked back, his face calm.</p><p>“Pants.” Mo threw He Tian some sweatpants.</p><p>“Thanks.” He Tian opened the door.</p><p>“He Tian.” </p><p>“I-I’m really excited to go on this trip with you.” Mo looked to the side, avoiding eye contact with a frown on his face. Why did he say that. He looked stupid. He sounds like a girl.</p><p>Mo had the biggest scowl on his face.</p><p>He Tian pried open Mo’s mouth, and spit into it.</p><p>He then gave Mo a big slobbery kiss.</p><p>“Thank you sweetheart bitch.” He Tian wiped his mouth. </p><p>“Gross. You’re fucking gross.” Mo wiped his mouth blushing.</p><p>“Right, that’s why your dick is up.” He Tian pointed to the bulge in the blankets.</p><p>“Fuck!” Mo turned around.</p><p>The door clicked, and Mo was finally alone.</p><p>He loved that bitch so much.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Mo is coming with me.” He Tian was talking to He Cheng in the kitchen.</p><p>“Don’t fucking start, Tian. You know it’s utter bullshit.” He Cheng was washing the dishes.</p><p>“No it’s not. And I don’t give a fuck if you a approve or not, your not my fucking parent.” He Tian rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I don’t care what I am to you, Mo is staying out of this shit! I don’t need to babysit you both! They’ll just find you easier with Mo by your side.” He Cheng put a dish in the dishwasher.</p><p>“I don’t fucking care!” He Tian was angry.</p><p>“He’s not coming, now go fuck off.” He Cheng held his middle finger up.</p><p>“Cheng, can’t you put yourself in my shoes!? Imagine if it was you that had to leave. You were forced to leave Qiu behind. It’s already happened once so you fucking know what it feels like to be away from the person you fuck!” He Tian was bitter.</p><p>“YOU DONT FUCKING KNOW SHIT ABOUT HOW I FELT.” He Cheng got in Tian’s face.</p><p>“Your pathetic. Your selfish. You can’t even let me bring the person I love to this trip. Fuck you, big bro.” He Tian scowled.</p><p>“I’m selfish? You are fucking stupid. I give you everything you want! Money! Cars! Food! A place to stay! Protection! And I’m the selfish one?” He Cheng scoffed.</p><p>“I rather have none of those things, then to not have Mo.” He Tian was very serious. His teeth slightly gritted, and his eyes narrow. </p><p>“Pfft. You fucking liar! You don’t even fucking love him!” </p><p>Bam.</p><p>He Cheng got knocked in the jaw by He Tian’s fist. He fell to the ground with a loud thud, cursing.</p><p>“Don’t tell me who I do and do not love.” He Tian growled.</p><p>“You bitch.” He Cheng wiped the blood seaming from his mouth.</p><p>He Cheng got up.</p><p>“You’ll never get the things you want when you fucking fight like a delinquent. Grow up. Earn it you bitch, like everyone else in this damn house.” He Cheng was angry.</p><p>“You don’t fucking know how much I’ve worked to earn Mo’s love! You should speak for yourself! You fucking left your lover and what did you do to earn his love? Fuck him to death? Really mature Cheng!” He Tian was raising his voice.</p><p>“I’m going to bed. I can’t talk to a fucking delinquent right now.” </p><p>“You go to bed then. But know this, Mo will remain at my side forever. And not even you can do shit about it!” </p><p>He Cheng slammed the door. He Tian smiled.</p><p>“Fuck. That felt great.” He Tian walked to his room.</p><p>“How’d it go?” Mo was sitting on the edge of the bed, drinking from a beer bottle.</p><p>“Fine.” He Tian pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his drawers.</p><p>“So did he say yes?” Mo asked, taking another swig of alcohol.</p><p>“No. But I don’t give a fuck.” He Tian inhaled the tobacco, sitting against the backboard of the bed.</p><p>“Can you fucking smoke outside. It’s fucking annoying when you smoke.” Mo walked over to the window and cracked it.</p><p>“Man Mo. I hate to ask you for this, but could you blow me real quick?” He Tian slouched slightly, opening his legs up a bit, while his hand fiddled with the edge of his pants.</p><p>“Quit smoking and I will.” Mo scooted back onto the bed, face close to Tian’s clothed dick.</p><p>“No can do.” He Tian growled, grabbing Mo’s face with his fingers.</p><p>He pried his mouth open once again, and blew smoke into his mouth.</p><p>Mo coughed, throat burning.</p><p>“Really motherfucker?” Mo choked out.</p><p>“Blow me?” He Tian pulled down his pants, revealing a hard, veiny dick.</p><p>“Fuck off.” And Mo grabbed the base of it, giving in. He licked the slit, making Tian hum.</p><p>As he dragged the cigarette from his lips, Mo’s mouth engulfed the cock.</p><p>“Ahh-fuck this is nice.” He Tian puffed.</p><p>Mo bobbed his head, letting the dick fill his mouth. He sucked on it sloppily, eyes watering.</p><p>“Suck my balls bitch.” He Tian yanked Mo’s red hair back, bent over to Mo’s face level, and kissed his mouth.</p><p>The kiss tasted like tobacco and alcohol, and Mo hated it. He bit the bullet though, and kissed He Tian back. </p><p>Their tongues clashed furiously, as He Tian’s hands found their way on Mo’s back.</p><p>“I can’t wait to fuck you in Greece. Your sexy ass, begging for my monster dick. I can picture it now.” He tian was blabbering words in Mo’s mouth, unfocused on the kisses that were being planted on his mouth.</p><p>Mo began to get frustrated, his kisses were unsatisfying since Tian was talking away.</p><p>Suddenly Mo jerked away from Tian.</p><p>“Ouch fuck!” Mo felt a burn on his ass.</p><p>“Sorry babe, I didn’t mean to do that.” He Tian laughed sluggishly.</p><p>He Tian’s cigarette butt had been placed on Mo’s ass. It burnt his flesh, leaving a mark.</p><p>“You're not focused on me, Tian.” Mo whispered, kissing down Tian’s chest. </p><p>“You still haven’t sucked my balls either.” He Tian shrugged.</p><p>Mo sighed, quickly moving to He Tian’s groin.</p><p>He did what Tian had asked, putting them in his mouth and sucking on them like a gumdrop. Except they were way too big to fit fully in his mouth.</p><p>“Right there slut.” He Tian took another puff from his cigarette.</p><p>Mo stopped, getting up quickly. He turned around so his back was facing Tian, and he placed his ass right on Tian’s face.</p><p>“Pay attention to me you faggot.” Mo said rocking his hips on Tian’s face.</p><p>He Tian licked away, spreading Mo’s ass. He sucked on the bruised hole, making Mo moan.</p><p>He Tian’s tongue would fill Mo up every once in a while.</p><p>“Ahh..” He Tian’s cigarette was resting in between his two fingers, wavering over Mo’s ass.</p><p>Mo snatched the cigarette from Tian, putting it into his own mouth.</p><p>He inhaled it, smoke filling his lungs. He began to cough, ass still getting rimmed.</p><p>“Gross I don’t know why I did that.”</p><p>He Tian laughed languidly, still licking at Mo’s ass.</p><p>Mo smiled as he got the greatest idea.</p><p>“AH FUCK!” He Tian yelped in Mo’s ass.</p><p>Mo laughed, looking at the cigarette burn on He Tian’s balls.</p><p>“Your nut sack is ugly.” Mo moaned out before He Tian slapped Mo’s ass.</p><p>“Your twitching hole is ugly, but I’m gonna pound into it anyway.” </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Mo and He Tian were sleeping in the bed. Bare bodies holding each other. </p><p>The light switch on, and their eyes both shot open painfully.</p><p>“Wake up bitch, the jet takes off in 45 minutes.” </p><p>They both sprang up, scurrying to pack.</p><p>“You're not going Mo.” He Cheng crosses his arms.</p><p>“I’m an adult Cheng, not me or Tian need you to make decisions for us. I already paid for my ticket. I’m fucking going.” Mo was tired and grouchy. </p><p>“Where the hell did you get that money?” He Cheng asked.</p><p>“Your brother hired me.” </p><p>He Tian smiled, and kissed Mo on the cheek.</p><p>“I sure fucking did. He’s my personal prostitute.” </p><p>Slap.</p><p>“Just kidding.. damn.”</p><p>“Just know, if Mo gets in some sort of danger, it’s your fault Tian.”</p><p>“Why the hell do you care about Mo so much? Damn, go vacuum the crumbs out Qiu’s ass and leave us alone.” He Tian and Mo were now fully dressed and had all their luggage.</p><p>“Bye brother.” He Tian gave Cheng an awkward side hug, and Mo gave a nod. </p><p>Qiu was standing at the door. </p><p>“Bye guys.” And he hugged them tightly.</p><p>“Bye Qiu.” Tian choked out.</p><p>He let go of them, and Mo and Tian began to walk to the private jet garage.</p><p>“Wait. Qiu.” Mo turned around walking back to Qiu.</p><p>“Please, if somehow, while we're gone, you could check on my mom every once in awhile.” Mo was soft with his words.</p><p>Qiu nodded and smiled.</p><p>And they left. </p><p>And Cheng couldn’t help but feel his throat tighten, and his eyes sting, as the jet ascended in the sky.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story so coming to an end soon and I’m sad :( but I’ll prolly make more. Thank you guys so much everything you’ve done. I’m so grateful for all of you❤️😚🥺</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>39. ADVENTURE #10: Tourists ew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AHHH ITS BEEN FOREVER. GOD I FEEL SO BAD. ive missed you guys so much ill explain why i have been gone next chapter, but i want to do a recap on the story. love you guys.</p><p>Recap: He Tian and Mo were in prison, they began to become friends and Tian had a crush on Mo yada yada. They both got out, bailed by Qiu, and were living with He Tian's brother He Cheng. They loved eachother and all that junk. Then He Cheng told He Tian he had to leave the country, and they are going to Ioannina, Greece. They just got out of the plane. enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He Tian, I told you I wanted to walk around.” Mo was pushing Tian off of him in their hotel room. </p><p>“Come on, just a quickie!” He Tian growled. </p><p>“Get the fuck off!” Mo pushed He Tian’s face, pushing He Tian to the side. </p><p>“You are such a bitch. Goddamn.” He Tian frowned, rubbing the red spot on his cheek. </p><p>“You should’ve listened the first time then.” Mo crossed his arms. </p><p>“Whatever.” He Tian went under the covers, and hid his face in the mattress.</p><p>Mo rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Stop being a baby.” </p><p>He Tian didn’t respond. </p><p>“He Tian, knock it off you big baby..” Mo raised his voice.</p><p>Still silence.<br/>“This hotel is really boujee, He Cheng really did spoil us this time.” Mo laughed, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>“Tian, I’m bored, get up and take me somewhere.” Mo scooted over to He Tian. </p><p>“Stop pouting!” Mo whacked him in the head.</p><p>He Tian just buried his face deeper in the bed.</p><p>Mo sighed. He got on top of the covered body, and put his mouth next to He Tian’s ear.</p><p>“We’ll do it later.” Mo blushed as the words left his lips.</p><p>He Tian smiled in the blanket.</p><p>He Tian raised his head up, snatching Mo’s head down, so they were eye level.</p><p>“I’ll make you scream daddy tonight.” He Tian smirked.</p><p>“Yikes, that was cringe.” Mo rolled his eyes, trying to act unbothered that He Tian was in his face.</p><p>“Kiss me right now, and I’ll take you anywhere you want.” He Tian smiled.</p><p>“Fine.” </p><p>Mo connected their lips gently, He Tian still fisitng Mo’s red hair.</p><p>He Tian began to pull away, but Mo fisted He Tian’s hair, deepening their kiss. He slipped his tongue in the dark haired boy’s mouth, licking his teeth and gums. </p><p>Mo began to suck on Tian’s tongue, making Tian smile. He Tian let satisfied grunts escape his throat. </p><p>Mo loved the feeling of his lips on Tian’s wet tongue. It was satisfying in his mouth, and he loved the taste that He Tian gave off. </p><p>Mo eyes were closed, moving his head back and forth as he sucked the moist, pink flesh.</p><p>He Tian’s fingers slid up Mo’s shirt, teasing Mo’s nipples.</p><p>Mo detached himself from Tian’s mouth, and moved He Tian’s hands off of him.</p><p>“Alright that's enough horny dick. I don't want to get too carried away.” Mo smiled, licking the saliva on his lips.</p><p>“You’re the one who started it.” He Tian lifted his arm to Mo’s mouth, wiping the slobber off his chin.</p><p>“Ok, lets go. I say we visit the castle-town?” He Tian laughed, getting off the bed. </p><p>“Kay.” Mo nodded, smiling.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Goddamn these mountains are the shit.” Mo smiled looking at the incredible view. They were at the Ioannina castle. The castle was beautiful, and the artifacts and history told many stories. </p><p>Unfortunately, they had to book a tour, on He Cheng’s expense of course, and Mo hated that. He wanted to look around the castle himself, without a stupid tour guide, and annoying people. </p><p>“What if I proposed to you right now?” He Tian and Mo were looking over an old stone terrace, staring at the large mountains.</p><p>“I would barf.” Mo scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“No you fucking wouldn’t, you would fucking say yes!” He Tian smiled.</p><p>“No not really. I’m not marrying a chicken dick bitch.”</p><p>“Ha, chicken dick.” He Tian yanked Mo’s ear to his mouth.</p><p>“Let me remind you that my dick is the largest dick you’ll ever take.” He Tian growled in his ear.</p><p>“Fuck off.” Mo pushed He Tian. He Tian began to unbutton his pants, smirking.</p><p>“Ew stop! That’s gross!” Mo grabbed He Tian’s hand before he could go any further. Now they were wrestling, Mo’s arm trying to stop him from pulling his dick out, and He Tian was trying to push Mo off.</p><p>“Stop Tian!” Mo yelled.</p><p>“It’s not like you haven't seen it before. Plus you said it was small.” He Tian was laughing really hard because Mo’s face was getting so red.</p><p>Mo decided to tackle He Tian, almost knocking over a little shop owner’s vase. Mo was now trying to button up Tian’s pants.</p><p>“Um you two! Excuse me! Sir!” The tour guide tried to get Mo and Tian’s attention. </p><p>As Mo tried to button He Tian’s pants, He Tian was snapping his hips up, grinding his hard clothed dick against Mo’s arm.</p><p>“Stop idiot!” Mo yelled.</p><p>“You two! I need you to stick with the group please! Um… Also please save that for your own time.” The tour guide was awkward.</p><p>“Fuck off! We know you don’t get any dick.” </p><p>“That’s because I’m not a fucking weirdo like you faggots.” The tour guide snapped back. </p><p>“Oh fuck off.” He Tian got up.</p><p>Mo was just smiling happily as he accomplished buttoning He Tian’s pants. </p><p>“You want to fight bitch?” He Tian asked.</p><p>“Uh.. No sir.” The tour guide reverted back to being awkward. </p><p>“We’re leaving this tour.” He Tian smirked, grabbing a zoned out Mo.</p><p>“Uh sir, you already paid, you can’t do that.” The tour guide crossed his arms. </p><p>“Watch me.” He Tian kissed Mo on the mouth, licking his tongue like a bowl of ice cream. His hands were firm on Mo’s ass, and his eyes were focused on the tour guide.</p><p>Mo’s face scrunched up, trying to push him off, but He Tian gripped him too tightly.</p><p>The tour guide’s cheeks were tinted red, and he froze where he stood.</p><p>He Tian broke away, spit still connecting their mouths.</p><p>“What? You want one too?” He Tian smirked, licking his spit covered lips.</p><p>“Ah- enjoy your visit.” The tour guide walked away, and He Tian made sure to slap the tour guide’s ass before walking away.</p><p>Mo kind of got mad at that. He didn’t want He Tian to touch anyone’s ass but his.</p><p>“Really Tian! Did you have to embarrass me like that! You are such an idiot! I want to go back! I already knew flying here with you was going to be a mistake.” Mo was angry, getting in Tian’s face. </p><p>“I know you don’t mean that, Mo. So I’ll let you apologize.” He Tian crossed his arms, avoiding his eyes.</p><p>“I meant every word.” Mo hissed out taking a step towards Tian.</p><p>Crash. </p><p>Tian knocked over the vase. </p><p>“Oops.” He Tian turned around, seeing the beautiful art scattered among the floor. </p><p>An old lady started yelling at them in a foreign language, and He Tian felt bad.</p><p>He handed her a wad of money, and began to walk out.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Mo asked.</p><p>“Back to the hotel, so I can fucking call He Cheng to bring you back.” He Tian walked out of the castle entrance, and pulled a cigarette out. He lit it, inhaling it quickly.</p><p>“I’ll call you a cab, I’m gonna stay out here for a bit.” He Tian said, blowing smoke out, finding the nearest bench.</p><p>“I rather just wait for you.” Mo said, feeling guilty.</p><p>“Just go, you can go fucking pack or whatever.” He Tian sucked in another breath.</p><p>“Nah. I’ll stay.” Mo said sitting next to Tian.</p><p>“I kind of knew it was a bad idea taking you here with me. I knew you would regret it.” He Tian sighed.</p><p>“I don’t regret it, Tian. I just, I get angry easy, and I guess I sort of got jealous when you touched that guy's ass. Not only that, but I don’t like public affection, it’s weird.” Mo shifted to look away.</p><p>“Aww, I’ll make sure not to touch anyone’s ass but yours, babe.” He Tian smirked.</p><p>“Fuck off bitch. I wanna go on a boat ride.” Mo pouted.</p><p>“Fine.” He Tian stood up, and grabbed Mo’s hand.</p><p>He kissed it gently. </p><p>“I’ll do anything for you Mo.”</p><p>He kissed it once more.</p><p>“You are so sexy.”</p><p>He kissed it again.</p><p>“I love you, Little Mo.” And he sealed it off with one last slobbery kiss.</p><p>“Stop with that bitch. I just said I don’t like public affection.” Mo tried not to smile, and looked away.</p><p>He Tian smiled, as Mo stood up.</p><p>He Tian squatted down, back facing Mo, and scooped up Mo’s legs so he was now on Tian’s back.</p><p>“Let me down! Fucking ass!” Mo yelled, nervous he might fall.</p><p>“No way shithead. I like the way I can feel your cock on my back.” He Tian laughed and took off, cigarette left behind.</p><p>“The hell! You fucking sus!” Mo yelled.</p><p>“Goddamn you’re hard!” </p><p>They ran around the town, trying foods, and buying souvenirs. Next up: Boat Ride.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not a lot but its something. Missed yall.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>40. ADVENTURE #11: BOAT BUDDIES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>HEY GUYS! so the reason Ive been gone is because I hadnt got any of my highschool classes yet, ive been only having my college class, which is pretty hard in itself already. but anyway i got my hs classes finally, but im so far behind its not even funny. It's really overwhelming. Also I've been hanging out with a lot of friends. It's really nice to have genuine friends, like I dont think I've ever had such great friends in my whole life till now. thats just a brief summary of it all. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. </p><p>VERY CRINGE AND EMOTIONAL CHAPTER. I HAD TO PUT SOME SOFT MOMENT IN HERE YALL SORRY IF YOU HATE IT.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Goddamn.” He Tian and Mo sat in the little canoe, looking at the starry night. The lake was beautiful, stars reflecting in the water. They could see the lit up village. They could almost make out the mountains silhouettes in the dark atmosphere.</p><p>“Why couldn’t I fucking live here?” Mo asked.</p><p>“Cause than we wouldn’t have met, and you wouldn’t be my fuck buddy.” He Tian crossed his legs as he inhaled his tobacco. They were sitting across from each other, </p><p>“Like I would fuck your ugly ass.” Mo scoffed.</p><p>“You have though.” He Tian blew out more smoke.</p><p>“Shut up.” Mo rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Make me slut.” He Tian took another puff.</p><p>Mo scrunched his face up, getting up angrily. He wobbled over to Tian, fist balled up. He tripped over Tian’s shoe, falling forward, face mere inches from Tian’s. Mo’s knee was placed between Tian’s legs, and his hands were on the sides of his torso.</p><p>He was fucking beautiful. He Tian’s skin was glowing, and his dark eyes looked sexy. Mo was blushing, cheeks almost the same color as his hair. </p><p>“What the hell? This is some fucking kdrama shit.” Mo muttered.</p><p>He Tian was smirking, fingers twiddling his cigarette. </p><p>“Goddamn how did we end up like this?” He Tian laughed, smoke subtly escaping his lips.</p><p>“I fucking tripped cause your fatass big feet tripped me.” </p><p>“I mean, together. I really thought I liked Jian, pfft. Mo, I hope you know I would drown myself for you right now.” He Tian threw his cigarette in the water, and placed his hands on Mo’s back.</p><p>He clutched him, hugging him tight. He buried his face in his shoulder. </p><p>“Tian. Let go. Go fucking drown.” Mo was shocked at the sudden affection.</p><p>“I’m sorry Mo.” He Tian mumbled in his shirt.</p><p>Mo sighed. He relaxed his body against He Tian. </p><p>“Stop fucking apologizing.” Mo whispered that he could barely hear himself.</p><p>“Mo, I fucking embarrassed you, I should apologize.” Tian asked, clutching his shirt.</p><p>“No Tian. stop.” Mo raised his voice a bit.</p><p>It was silent. It was sort of awkward.</p><p>Mo sighed.</p><p>“Because when you apologize,” he paused, “It reminds me of how I treat you so poorly.”</p><p>“That’s not true Mo.” He Tian snuggled his nose in Mo’s shoulder.</p><p>“Stop! Let me explain. I think I’ve said sorry to you once. I’ve done uncountable things to you! I fucking made you punch your brother for me! Do you know how terrible I’ve been to you? You let me get away with too much. I wish you would get mad at me, He Tian. I can’t be better if you don't let your emotions be known to me, You dumbass gorilla!” He took another breath, tightening his grip on Tian’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like shit! It’s always my fault! You even were about to send me away just because you think I’m that irritated with you when I’m the one who fucking started it!”</p><p>Pause.</p><p>“He Tian.. Every time I remind myself that we are together or whatever, my stomach tightens, and I feel like I could die the happiest man on earth. As childish as you act, I wouldn’t want to go away. If you really sent me away, I know you would be miserable,”</p><p>He Tian began to kiss on Mo’s neck, sucking gently. He was trying to calm him down a bit.</p><p>“But you wouldn't be the only one to be miserable.” His eyes were watering.</p><p>“And I’m always the one crying, when you’ve been nothing but good to me. Please cry to me, Tian. Reach out to me. Tell me what I’m doing wrong!”</p><p> </p><p>He Tian was quiet. He was breathing slowly as lips nibbled at his red head’s neck. He savored every word, syllable, and expression Mo had said.</p><p>“Sorry.” Mo’s voice cracked.</p><p>He Tian’s eyes widened. Mo kissed Tian’s head.</p><p>“Sorry.”<br/>Chu~<br/>“Sorry.”<br/>Chu~<br/>“Sorry.” <br/>Chu~<br/>“Sorry.” <br/>Chu~</p><p>His voice shook with every kiss he planted on Tian.  </p><p> He Tian pulled Mo to face him.</p><p>They both met each other with teary eyes.</p><p>Yes, Tian was crying, and Mo couldn't help but feel satisfied. </p><p>They stared at each other.</p><p>“I’m sorry Tian. Please don’t send me away, but I just ask that you confide in me.” Mo’s tears finally fell, but his voice didn't erupt. His voice was shaky, sure, but it did not get louder.</p><p>“You promised.”</p><p>He Tian snaked his hand into Mo’s and squeezed it.</p><p>Mo smiled, and kissed He Tian’s cheek gently. He Tian blushed slightly.</p><p>“You are so ugly when you cry.” He Tian laughed.</p><p>“You should cry more often.” Mo looked to the side.</p><p>“Heh, your nose is running, baby.” He Tian wiped Mo’s nose with his shirt. </p><p>Mo decided to sit on He Tian's lap. He slowly leaned towards Tian's lips, placed his lips slightly on He Tian’s. He could barely feel Mo’s mouth against his own.</p><p>It was a satisfying kiss. Too bad He Tian prefers tongue.</p><p>He Tian plunged his tongue into Mo’s mouth, and Mo accepted it eagerly. He swallowed it, turning his head at different angles to taste every inch.  It tasted a bit salty from the tears and snot, but He Tian didn't care.</p><p>Mo grinded his ass against He Tian’s dick, moaning softly in Tian’s throat. </p><p>“Do you love me, MoMo?~” He Tian whispered before his lips got swallowed up by Mo’s.</p><p>Mo purred as he nodded, biting Tian’s bottom lip, and pulling it with his teeth making a pop noise.</p><p>“Let me have your dick, baby.” Mo whined. </p><p>He Tian laughed slightly.</p><p>“There are other boats.. Fuck… ‘round.” </p><p>Mo began to unbutton He Tian’s pants, not caring. He pulled out the dark haired man's cock.</p><p>He smiled, barely running his finger over the slit. </p><p>He Tian shivered, grunting a bit. He Tian thrusted up, forcing his dick into Mo’s hand. </p><p>“Let me.” Mo said kissing the tip of his dick. </p><p>Mo licked his teeth before spitting a long, languid drool string. It was dripping agonizingly slow. It hadn’t reached He Tian’s dick yet. </p><p>He Tian closed his eyes, panting a bit, anticipating the tingle.</p><p>Finally he felt a warm sensation tickling the tip, and something hard against his own dick.</p><p>Mo had put their dicks together, spreading the saliva for moisture. </p><p>“You sweet slut.” He Tian said, kissing the top of Mo’s hair.</p><p>He began to pump his hand over the two pulsing cocks, hissing through his teeth.</p><p>He Tian grunted his throat, finger sneaking to Mo’s ass. He snuck his large hands into Mo’s boxer, still getting jerked off by Mo. </p><p>He found the warm entrance, sliding his middle finger up and down it.</p><p>“Ahh...Mmff.” Mo voiced.</p><p>Mo moved his own dick away from Tian’s, and began to scoot down to place his mouth on it.</p><p>It was an uncomfortable position, but he didn’t want to get off of Tian. He began to deepthroat the large cock, coughing and choking. He licked over it, kissing the base, and running his tongue over the tip repeatedly. </p><p>He Tian decided to push his finger inside Mo, and curl it slightly.</p><p>“Ah..” Mo moaned out. </p><p>“Fuck you are tight.” He Tian smirked.</p><p>This went on for a good while till Mo decided to make out with Tian again, finger still in his ass.</p><p>He Tian was sucking on Mo’s tongue, drool dripping down their chins. Mo’s hands were under Tian’s baggy shirt. He was gently scratching Tian’s fit chest, enjoying every second. He would even grope at He Tian’s muscled pecs. </p><p>He Tian began to suck on Mo’s nose, licking all over. It made Mo shiver a bit, but he let him do it.</p><p>Mo guided his hand back to Tian’s, and took his finger out of his own ass. He got up slightly, pulling his pants slightly down, and hovering over Tian’s dick. He repositioned his boxers to one side, so his asshole was exposed.</p><p>“MoMo, there are people around!” He Tian whispered.</p><p>“Like you're not a pervert.” Mo smirked</p><p>And Mo was sitting back on He Tian's lap, except with a giant cock up his ass.</p><p>“Fuck..Goddamn…” Mo whispered.</p><p>“I don’t have a condom!” He Tian slightly yelled, feeling the tightness around his dick.</p><p>“Who gives a fuck.” Mo began to move his hips slowly, closing his eyes.</p><p>Skin was barely revealed since no clothes were off. Good thing it was dark.</p><p>Mo’s face buried in Tian’s shoulder, as He Tian’s dick slowly and languidly thrusted up into him. He made sure to take in He Tian’s smell, and touch. He Tian made sure to eat up every moan that escaped from Mo’s mouth.</p><p> It was a slow rhythm, yet the best one yet, and from afar you could see two silhouettes joined together, moving against each other like two spinning cogs. </p><p>And if you listen really really closely, you can hear the string of confessions spill out of their lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think this story is going to end in the next 2 chapters maybe, so yea thats kind of cool. Ill miss you guys but ill definitely make another one. Please leave au suggestions below! I kinda want to make a sad one :)  ALSO I DO NOT THINK ITS OKAY TO HAVE SEX WITHOUT A CONDOM OK BYE SORRY PPL GOT MAD AT THAT LAST TIME CAUSE THEY HAD IT RAW BUT THEY BOTH DONT CARE BUT STILL I DONT CONDONE THAT </p><p>LOVE YOUUUU&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>41. ADVENTURE #12: wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>OK WHEW, THERES A LOT OF SEX LATELY SORRY GUYS SOMETHING HAPPENS I PROMISE. PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF YOU DONT LIKE THEM HAVING SEX BUT ITS MOSTLY JUST THAT IN THIS CHAPTER. IM TRYING I PROMISE IM JUST TRYING TO SNEAK A FEW MORE SEX SCENES IN HERE. LOVE YOU GUYS SMUT WARNING :3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mph.. Ughh.”</p><p>They were back at the hotel. On the way back, He Tian decided not to pull out, but instead carry him with a very hard cock inside of him. Yes, they did recieve a lot of stares. </p><p>He Tian decided to stop at the door to their room, and hump Mo against it. </p><p>“Tian… Ah....” Mo whimpered out.</p><p>“You fucking slut. Take my dick without noise.” He Tian growled in Mo’s ear. He Tian began to kiss Mo’s neck, snapping his hips forward aggressively.</p><p>“Mmmph.” Mo moaned, trying to keep his lips closed. The banging on the door was getting louder from Mo’s back hitting it, and it was echoing in the halls.</p><p>“I told you not to fucking moan, bitch!” He Tian growled, busting the door open, not changing his position with Mo. He walked over to the made king sized bed, Mo’s legs trembling around Tian’s waist.</p><p>He pulled his cock out of Mo, and threw him on the bed. He ripped Mo’s shirt, and yanked his pants and boxers off. </p><p>“Stay there bitch. I’ll get you a drink.” </p><p>Mo laid back, enjoying his free time. They had sex in the boat for about thirty minutes, and the walk home was about 25 minutes, and add 5 more minutes of humping in the hallway. Tian’s cock has been in Mo’s ass for an hour straight, to the point where when he pulled out, Mo felt like he was missing something inside of his ass. </p><p>He Tian not only comes back with nothing on, but a wine bottle in his hand.</p><p>“Are we seriously gonna fuck again?” Mo asked, rolling his eyes. </p><p>“Fine pussy ass. I’ll just give you head.” He Tian smirked. </p><p>He Tian walked over to the bed, opening the bottle with his teeth. Mo was blushing furiously, his dick twitching. </p><p>“Get against the headboard you filthy bitch.” He Tian was stern.</p><p>Mo did as he said, licking his lips. He Tian began to get on the bed, walking on his knees to Mo.<br/>
He took a swig of the bottle, and crammed his mouth to Mo’s. Mo began to swallow the wine that was being forced into his mouth. It tasted like expensive shit. The wine leaked out of their mouths, dribbling on their chins. He Tian swished his tongue in Mo’s mouth, licking his teeth and gums. </p><p>Mo pulled away. A string of drool connected their mouths. The saliva finally dripped down, disconnecting from their mouths.</p><p>“The bed is gonna get sticky Tian.” Mo sighed, eyes still closed. Drool was dripping down from his chin.</p><p>“Even without the wine, it would get sticky anyway.” He Tian smirked before attaching his mouth on Mo’s chin. He sucked the alcohol spit mixture from it, nipping at the skin with his teeth. Mo began to reach for Tian’s dick, but Tian slapped his hand away. </p><p>“We are focusing on you baby.” He Tian smiled, reaching back to the wine bottle.</p><p>He began to pour it on Mo’s body, tickling Mo’s skin. The wine filled up in the dents of his body, like his stomach and parts of his chest. </p><p>He Tian stuck his tongue out. He placed it on Mo’s collarbone, and began to drag it down the crevice of his chest. He Tian reached his arm out to Mo, bringing his middle finger up to Mo’s lips. Mo took it into his mouth, sucking it eagerly.</p><p>He Tian was moving down to Mo’s red hairs on his abdomen. He was sucking the sweet alcohol from the hair, Mo still sucking Tian's finger.</p><p>He began to slurp up the wine from Mo’s belly, making Mo shiver. </p><p>“Goddamn you are sexy as hell.” Mo moaned out.</p><p>He Tian was now on his way to the goods. He began to suck on Mo’s dick, filling his throat. </p><p>“Don’t use teeth Tian, shit.” Mo hissed out.</p><p>“Furck orff” He Tian slurred, mouth full of Mo’s flesh.</p><p>He Tian sucked the alcohol off of the tip, and began to lap at the shaft. </p><p>Mo was grunting in his throat, coming close to his orgasm. </p><p>“Cum in my mouth.” He Tian said popping this dick out of his mouth. He began to pump it with his large hands. He opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue.</p><p>“Shit!” Mo came, shuddering slightly.</p><p>He Tian swallowed, licking his teeth. He then decided to lick up Mo’s tip, cleaning it off. He then grabbed Mo’s legs and propped them up in the air against him. He began to kiss down his dick, sucking the balls briefly. </p><p>“Turn around.” He Tian ordered. </p><p>“Yes sir.” Mo smirked.</p><p>Mo did, propping his ass up. He Tian poured a bit of wine on Mo’s ass. He began to knead his fingers on Mo’s ass, massaging it frantically. Mo hummed quietly, craning his neck to watch He Tian’s face. He Tian was focused on Mo’s body, and it made Mo blush furiously. </p><p>“Take a picture bitch.” He Tian smacked Mo’s ass. Mo slightly arched his back.</p><p>He Tian began to lick the wine from Mo’s ass. The slurping noises were very loud, making Mo shiver. Mo decided to grind his ass against Tian’s face. As Mo was getting eaten out, He Tian couldn’t help but jerk off. </p><p>He Tian then began to kiss down Mo’s legs, kissing his thighs, and calves. He got to Mo’s ankles, sucking on skin.</p><p>“It tickles dickhead.” Mo choked out.</p><p>He Tian smiled, and began to kiss his feet. He began to suck on Mo’s toes, making Mo physically cringe. </p><p>“You got some sort of foot fetish faggot?!” Mo yelled shuddering. </p><p>“We’ve been over this already.” He Tian licked his foot, grunting in the back of his throat as he yanked his dick faster. </p><p>Chu~<br/>
Chu~<br/>
Chu~ </p><p>He Tian planted kisses on Mo’s foot before he came into his hand.</p><p>He Tian grunted, and plopped back onto the bed. </p><p>“You are on my fucking leg.” Mo complained.</p><p>“Can you shut up and tell me that was fucking amazing.” He Tian panted, staring at Mo’s eyes. Mo looked at He Tian’s face intently, and he began to place his hand on Tian’s arm. He rubbed his hands up and down his arm, making He Tian close his eyes. Mo loved the feeling of He Tian’s arms against his palm. He leaned into He Tian, placing his head into Tian’s neck. He began to kiss at Tian’s neck, still rubbing up and down Tian’s arm.</p><p>A phone was going off. </p><p>“Don't get it..” Mo muttered.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing.. Never mind.” Mo took it back, blushing a bit.</p><p>“Nope I’m not getting up.” He Tian kissed Mo’s forehead.</p><p> Mo nibbled at Tian’s neck until they were both asleep, in a sticky mess.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Fuck lets just stay here. I’m tired as hell.” Mo was brushing He Tian’s wet hair out. They both were lounging in their clean underwear, previous from their shower.</p><p>“I agree.” He Tian nodded.</p><p>“I think Cheng packed some movies for us.” Tian smiled, as he enjoyed the red head’s brushing skills.</p><p>“Lets watch a fucking action movie!” Mo raised his voice.</p><p>“Ok bitch.” He Tian got up.</p><p>“I didn’t finish with your hair faggot! Get back here.” Mo yanked Tian’s boxers, pulling them down to reveal his ass crack.</p><p>“Fine.” He Tian rolled his eyes. Mo kissed his cheek, continuing to brush his hair.</p><p>“Hey, speaking of Cheng, has he contacted you?” Mo asked.</p><p>“Nah, he's pissed off for sure.” Tian shrugged.</p><p>“Do you miss him?” Mo asked, getting close to his ear.</p><p>“I don't know. That's a dumb fucking question.” He Tian tensed.</p><p>“I miss my mom.” Mo sighed.</p><p>“I could kick that bitch.” </p><p>Mo slapped the back of Tian’s neck. </p><p>“Sorry.” He Tian rubbed his neck. </p><p>“My back fucking hurts.” Tian complained.</p><p>Mo rolled his eyes, putting the hair brush down. </p><p>“At least you didn’t get your back blown out all night.” </p><p>“Can you please massage it.”</p><p>“Fuck off.” And Mo began to knead his spine. He pushed his back forward with his thumbs, hoping he would hear a crack. His back did indeed crack. Mo kissed his broad shoulders, licking at the wet flesh from his dripping hair. He Tian hummed, reaching his arm back to Mo’s face, and placing his hand on his cheek. Mo kissed the side of Tian’s face, still rubbing his muscular back. </p><p>“Oh yeah, who called you last night?” Mo whispered into his ear.</p><p>“I actually didn’t check. Can you hand me my phone, I forgot-”</p><p>The door busted open.</p><p>They both snapped their heads to the door.</p><p> Blood. Blood coated the door and the floor.</p><p>“Cheng?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>UM WHAT??? CHENG ?? BLOOD?? ALSO I THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY CAUSE I PASTE MY STORY FROM GOOGLE DOCS INTO THIS TEXT BOX, AND I ACCIDENTALLY PASTED LIKE THE SUMMARY OF THE ENDING AND PUBLISHED IT BUT YEAH THAT WOULD BE DUMB OF ME. ANYWAY LOVE YALL.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>no❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>